Sacrificio de Amor
by Rossy Castaneda
Summary: Candy y Terry se conocen de toda la vida, la relación que comenzó en amistad con el tiempo se convirtió en algo más; pero Terry se verá obligado a aceptar un compromiso no deseado para salvaguardar la vida de Candy. TerryFic de Universo Alterno. Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi
1. Chapter 1

Sacrificio de Amor

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi...

Prólogo

Londres Inglaterra..

Actualidad...

Cinco años han pasado desde que me marché de este lugar, con el corazón destrozado y sin ánimos de vivir.

De no haber sido por las personitas que han estado a mi lado, no hubiese podido soportar tanto dolor...—aún recuerdo aquella tarde en donde fui a la Empresa de mi "**esposo**" para darle la sorpresa sobre mi estado y la sorprendida fui yo.

Aquellas palabras destrozaron mi corazón y mis ilusiones en mil pedazos, estúpida de mi—; me sentía tan sola, pues mi hermano y mi tía se habían marchado a America dos semanas antes, no tenía a quien acudir en aquel momento, agradecí a Dios, que justo en ese momento, Annie y Patty llegaban a la Empresa y cuando vieron mi estado, no dudaron siquiera en brindarme su apoyo y ayuda.

Por mas que me preguntaron la razón de mi estado; guarde silencio, ya que, si el recordar aquellas palabras me herían, repetirlas me matarían lentamente.

Fueron tiempos difíciles, pero poco a poco fui reponiéndome, ya que dentro de mi crecían dos razones por quienes debía seguir luchando, mis amigas estuvieron siempre allí apoyándome y después de largos cuatro meses de soledad, mi hermano Albert y mi Tía regresaron de su viaje y tan pronto como supieron que yo estaba desaparecida, Albert no se detuvo hasta dar con mi paradero y cuando me encontró, me llevó de regreso a casa, en donde viví el resto de mi embarazo junto a mi Tía y a mi sobrino Anthony, quien viajó con ellos para estudiar en la Universidad de Oxford.

Tras el nacimiento de Ethan y Katherine, retomé mis estudios gracias al apoyo de mi hermano, mi Tia e incluso mi sobrino, logré graduarme en administración de empresa, la verdad nunca abusé de la generosidad de mis amigas ni de la mi familia; desde entonces he salido adelante con mi propio esfuerzo, he trabajado junto a mi hermano en las Empresas Ardley e incluso he viajado con mis hijos a America para revisar las Empresas que Albert junto a nuestro cuñado Vicent han abierto en aquel Pais —. Ahora vivo junto a mis hijos en una pequeña Villa en las afueras de la propiedad Ardley en Escocia, y para mi desgracia se encuentra cerca de la Villa Grantchester.

Mis hijos están próximos a cumplir los cuatro años y me encuentro entre la espada y la pared, ya no puedo seguir ocultándolos como lo he hecho hasta ahora y ellos son demasiado inteligentes para la edad que tienen; hacen preguntas que ya no sé como responder.

Es por ellos, que ahora me encuentro aquí frente al edificio de las Empresa Grantchester, para afrontar mi situación de una vez por todas y hacer lo que debí hacer desde aquel día.

Confieso que tengo miedo, han sido cinco años de auto exilio, en los cuales no he querido saber nada de él..—las piernas me tiemblan, la garganta se me seca, pero ya estoy aquí y debo hacerlo.

—Valor, Candy, valor, ya estas aquí y debes hacerlo, no puedes dar marcha atrás.


	2. Chapter 2

Sacrificio de Amor

Capítulo Uno

Londres, Inglaterra

Cinco años atrás...

—Esta anotación va por ti, Pecosa..

Candy se ruborizó hasta la raíz del cabello al escuchar aquellas palabras dichas por lo labios de su apuesto novio quien permanecía sobre Teodora durante un partidos de polo.

—Terry es encantador, Candy, y se ve lo mucho que te ama —decía Annie mientras abrazaba a su ruborizada amiga.

—Eso es cierto amiga, mira que dedicarte su anotación delante de todos los aquí presentes, especialmente delante de aquella pequeña víbora que te quita los ojos de encima —decía Patty dirigiendo su miranda a una furiosa Susana quien se encontraba al otro lado del campo de Polo.

—Ahhh! La odio, la odio, decaería arrancarle esos cabellos uno a uno, es tan

insípida —refunfuñaba Susana.

—Cálmate Susie, no hay comparación entre ella y tu, mírate, tu eres mucho más bella, con mucho mas clase, Candice por mucho dinero que tenga, no te llega ni a los talones, tu serás la novia y la futura esposa perfecta para Terry —le decía Elisa para tranquilizarla, aunque por dentro disfrutaba el ver a Susana fuera de control..

—¿De verdad lo crees Elisa?

—Por supuesto —le respondió la pelirroja con una de sus sonrisas más falsas.

Tras finalizar el partido de Polo, Terry junto a Stair y Archie, se dirigieron a los vestidores, tomaron una ducha rápida y se dirigieron hacia la parte interior del club en donde Candy, Annie y Patty aguardaban por ellos.

—¡Bien! ¿A dónde nos llevaran? —Preguntó Annie.

—He hecho una reservación en el restaurant del Savoy.

—¿Qué te traes entre manos Grantchester? —Preguntó Stair fingiendo desconcierto.

—Lo sabrán cuando estemos allá —respondió el castaño sonriendo.

—Bueno, si ese es el caso —comenzó a decir Archie —debemos darnos prisa, ya que no tenemos mucho tiempo, debemos regresar a casa a la hora que acordamos con nuestros padres o nos veremos metidos en grandes líos.

—No seas agua fiestas, hermano, recuerda que cuando los adultos se enclaustran en una reunion de negocios, difícilmente salen a la hora se supone deben hacerlo.

—Eso es cierto —comenzó a decir Candy —cuando Albert tiene una de esas tediosas reuniones, siempre dice que va llegar a una hora determinada y nunca lo hace —sonrió.

Una vez en el salón, los seis amigos fueron dirigidos a un espacio apartado, Terry al igual que Stair y Archie, acomodaron las sillas de sus respectivas novias.

El mesero encargado de atenderlos, hizo todo conforme Terry lo había pedido con anticipación..

El momento de postre llegó y como era de esperarse, Candy estaba tan distraída que no puso atención a ninguno de los utensilios ni de los detalles en cada postre.

Patty y Annie abrieron los ojos como platos, mientras que sus novios sonreían ante la expresión de sus chicas.

Candy, por su parte sonreía mientras cerraba sus ojos, tras recordar la manera como Terry le había dedicado aquella anotación en el campo de Polo.

—Santo cielo, Candy —dijo Annie asombrada al ver que su amiga se hubo devorado todo sin reparar en los "pequeños" detalles en cada postre.

—¡Mmm! La rubia giró rostro hacia su amiga, sin entender la actitud de esta.

—No pasa nada Annie —dijo el castaño sonriendo, conocía de sobra a su novia y se había preparado con un plan "B"—. Que les parece si vamos a dar una vuelta por el jardín del hotel, me han dicho que es muy hermoso, y que por la noches la iluminación es espectacular —dijo Terry poniéndose de pies.

Candy vio a Terry hacer una señal a algo o..a ¿alguien?...—de pronto frente a sus ojos se encendió un cartel.

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron como platos, sus amigos sonreían y al igual que Terry estaban a la espera de una respuesta.

—Terry yo...

—Que pasa Pecosa, ¿es acaso que no quieres casarte conmigo?

—Bueno yo...

Terry sintió temor al ver que ella titubeaba —. Candy, no quiero perderte..comenzó a decir —escuché a Albert decirle a mi padre que tan pronto te gradues, te llevara con él a America, sabes lo que eso significa ¿verdad?

—Terry yo...

—¿No me amas, lo suficiente para dar este paso, Candy? —Le preguntó él interrumpiéndola.

—Claro que te amo, Terry, pero..

—¿Pero que Candy? —La interrumpió Terry nuevamente, sintiéndose desesperado.

—Amor, sabes que Albert no me dará su consentimiento, él quiere que primero termine mi carrera Universitaria, ¿lo entiendes, verdad?

—Yo no impediré que continues estudiando, recuerda que ahora que soy el nuevo gerente de las Empresas Grantchester tengo solvencia económica, no dependo de mis padres, y puedo darte una vida digna por mi propio esfuerzo —. Por favor, Candy no puedo, ni quiero dejarte ir, por favor, Pecosa, acéptame —rogó él en un hilo de voz.

Después de un prolongado silencio, Candy miró a Terry directo a los ojos que suplicaban por una respuesta afirmativa, luego giró su rostro hacia sus amigas quienes al igual que el castaño suplicaban con la mirada.

—¡Si! —Dijo —acepto casarme contigo Terry.

—Lo entiendo, Candy..

—Grantchester, lo llamó Archie...

—¡Mmm! —Susurró derrotado.

—¿Acaso no has escuchado, que te dijo que si acepta casarte contigo?

—¡Eh!

—Como lo escuchas amigo, Candy ha dicho que ¡si! —afirmó Stair.

—Te Amo, Pecosa, y te prometo que te haré la mujer mas feliz sobre la faz de

la tierra —dijo él mientras la alzaba por los aires.

Dos días mas tarde, Candy y Terry contrajeron matrimonio a escondidas de sus familiares, teniendo a sus amigos como testigos..

—¿Que hicieron que cosa? —se escucharon tres voces al unísono

Albert no podía creer lo que escuchaba de labios de su hermana.

—Nos amamos, y no queremos que nada ni nadie nos separe —dijo Terry.

El Duque inhaló profundamente —. Terruce, Candice, ¿se dan cuenta al gran paso que acaban de dar?

—Si, su excelencia —respondió la rubia en un hilo de voz

—¡Bien! —respondió el Duque.

—En ese caso no hay nada que podamos hacer, más que apoyarlos —dijo Eleonor sonriendo, para ella no había nadie mejor para su hijo que aquella jovencita rubia quien jugó un papel importante para que se diera una reconciliación entre Terry y ella unos años atrás.

Albert suspiró —. Pequeña, ¿por que no me lo consultaste antes? Soy tu hermano y sabes que haría cualquier cosa por verte feliz.

—Perdóname Albert, pensé que te opondrías, siempre me has dicho que primero debo culminar mis estudios, antes de dar cualquier paso en mi vida.

—Candy, mi dulce Candy, jamás me opondría a tu felicidad y si Terry es tu felicidad, te apoyaré en todo —le dijo el rubio mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos.

—Gracias, Albert, no sabes lo feliz que me hace el escucharte decir esas palabras, espero la Tia Elroy no se disguste conmigo.

—Sabes de sobra que lo hará, pequeña —Albert rio —eres su única sobrina soltera y le has echado a perder su sueño de una gran boda.

—Creo que aún podemos resolver eso —anunció el Duque.

Todos prestaron atención a las palabras del Duque.

—Terruce, sé que no te interesa nada con relación al Ducado, pero..—como bien sabes, después de la repentina muerte en aquel accidente de Richard, John y Margot, tú y tú hermana Victoria son mi única descendencia, y por lo tanto —el Duque se acaloró la garganta por lo que estaba a punto de decir —tu eres el único heredero al Ducado de Grantchester; en vista a ese **"pequeño"** detalle, es necesario que ustedes dos sean presentados ante su majestad y la sociedad como lo que ahora son: El marques y la marquesa de Grantchester.

Antes de que Terry protestara, Eleonor intervino

—Tu padre tiene razón, cariño —aunque no te agrade, es tu deber.

—Esta bien! Que otra me queda —dijo resignado.

—A alguien le va un infarto cuando lea esta nota —dijo Niel entre carcajadas.

—¿De que nota hablas, Niel?

—Ten, léelo tu misma —le dijo, extendió el periódico ..

Elisa, cubrió su boca con ambas manos y luego se unió a la risa de su hermano.

—Aunque Candice no es santo de mi devoción, me alegra que se haya casado con Terry, para que la insípida frentona de Susana sufra, por haber jugado contigo, la muy idiota, juraba que Terry se casaría con ella; ahora mismo iré a su casa y le daré la noticia personalmente.

—Ahhh! Maldita la odio, la odio, deseara tenerla frente a mi para retorcerle el cuello.

Elisa reía internamente —. ¡Oh Susie!, amiga, no sabes cuanto lo lamento... "**púdrete te maldita insípida**" —decía internamente.

—Lárgate, quiero estar sola —le dijo Susana furiosa.

—Amiga, no quiero dejarte en este estado tan deprimente —le dijo la pelirroja fingiendo preocupación.

—Estaré bien, dijo con arrogancia —ahora termina de largarte de una vez.

—Como quieras, estaré en mi casa por si me necesitas —dijo Elisa escondiendo una sonrisa burlona, al tiempo que salía de la habitación de Susana.

El día de la fiesta llegó, todos en la Mansión Grantchester corrían de arriba a abajo tras la supervisión de la señora Elroy quien había llegado el día anterior.

—Vamos, muévanse, ordenaba la mujer exasperada —todo debe lucir impecable, no es como si hoy se presentara Mary Poppins —¡por Dios!, se presentará toda la corte Real del Reino Unido y la aristocracia de Inglaterra y Escocia.

—Tia Elroy, tómeselo con calma, todo estará bien.

—Candice, que haces aquí, sube a tú habitación y arréglate, los invitados llegaran dentro de dos horas; te recuerdo niña, que estamos en Inglaterra y ellos se toman muy en serio la puntualidad.

Candy inhaló profundamente —; esta bien —dijo derrotada —tu ganas.

No muy lejos de allí, otra joven rubia vociferaba furiosa.

—Padre no me apetece ir, será humillante para mí..

—Déjate de niñerías Susana, y date prisa, te recuerdo, que como Baron del Reino, debo asistir a la velada y tú como mi única hija, debes acompañarme y comportarte a la altura.

—Pero Padre...

—Deja tus berrinches para luego Susana, estas agotando mi paciencia.

—No se trata de ningún berrinche, usted me prometió que costase lo que costase, yo sería la esposa de Terry.

—Y así será, Susie; ahora tranquilízate y confía en mi.

—Como me pide que me tranquilize y que confíe, ¿es que no ve que Terry se ha casado con esa Escocesa?.

—Tiempo al tiempo Susie, debes aprender a ser paciente si quieres alcanzar tus objetivos —. En una marathon, si el corredor no se ha preparado apropiadamente, correrá y a mitad del camino se cansara, no así quien tiene una preparación adecuada, —trotará y sabrá cuando es el momento apropiado para correr y llegar a la meta final; lo que quiero decirte, mi querida hija —decía el hombre mientras acariciaba las mejillas de su caprichosa hija —no se trata de llegar primero a la meta, sino de saber llegar en el tiempo justo.

Cuando Susana se marcho a su habitación, Joseph Marlowe recordaba mientras sorbía una copa con Whisky..

—**Flash Back**

**Cuatro años atrás...**

—Joseph, tu eres el único a quien puedo acudir en estos momentos; tienes que ayudarme, primo.

—Que sucede Margot., ¿como puedo yo ayudarte?

—Es Richard..—se ha vuelto loco.

—Y ahora que ha hecho tu querido maridito que te tiene tan alterada —dijo el hombre con cara de fastidio.

—Puedes creer que aun cuando el bastardo de Terruce ha renunciado a todo, el insiste en que sea él, el próximo heredero al Ducado.

—Era de esperarse, querida prima, te guste o no, Terruce es el primogénito, te recuerdo que nació bajo un matrimonio, el cual fue anulado por el padre de Richard para que tú te casaras con él, como estaba establecido.

—Eso ya lo sé y es por eso que necesito tu ayuda.

—¿Mi ayuda?

—¡Si! —respondió la regordeta mujer —. Quiero que me ayudes a eliminar a Terruce del mapa, solo así, podré asegurar que sean mis hijos los sucesores de la dinastía Grantchester.

—¿Me estas pidiendo que me deshaga de Terruce? ..

La mujer asintió —oh vamos Joseph, no es como si no hubieras hecho esto antes, se perfectamente lo que haces —casi lo amenazó

—¿A caso me estas amenazando?

—Claro que no primo, ¿como se te ocurre tal cosa? —Respondió ella con descaro —Pero si te niegas a ayudarme, tendré que hablar con Richard sobre ciertas maniobras en las Empresas Grantchester —rió con arrogancia.

—¡Esta bien! Tu ganas —respondió exhalando pesadamente.

—Sabía que podia contar contigo querido primo —le respondió —, y en vista que hemos llegado a un acuerdo en donde los dos saldremos beneficiados; me marcho —dijo la regordeta mujer poniéndose de pie y marchándose.

_**Estúpida, te atreves a venir a mi casa a amenazarme; ya veras, como le va a las pequeñas puercas como tú —ni tú ni nadie se interpondrá en mis planes —. Acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte.**_

—_**Fin del Flash Back**_

—_De la misma forma como me deshice de la molesta Margot y sus hijos, juro que tan pronto como tú hermano y tu Tía se marchen a America, buscaré la manera de deshacerme ti, pequeño estorbo entrometido —decía Joseph Marlowe alzando la copa —. ¡Salud por eso! —rió perversamente._

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

Sacrificio de Amor

Capítulo Dos

Mientras Candy sonreía del brazo de quien era ahora su esposo, Susana estaba que echaba chispas por los ojos, si las miradas mataran, realmente Candy hubiese caído fulminada en el salon de baile.

La fiesta en Grantchester House fue todo un éxito, la Reina Elizabeth estaba encantada con Candy y concordaba con Eleonor, en que no podía existir otra joven mas adecuada para su testarudo sobrino, que la dulce Candice Ardley.

Los recién casados se fugaron de la velada antes que el último invitado se marchara.

Harris, el chofer a disposición de Terry durante esos días, los llevo hasta Southampton en donde abordarían un crucero que los llevaría a: Bélgica, luego a Paris y desembarcarían en Venecia, Italia; en donde permanecerían unos días.

—¿Que haces Terry? —Preguntó la rubia entre risas.

—Cumpliendo con el ritual de todos los recién casados —respondió él mientras la sostenía en brazos.

Terry cerró la puerta tras de sí, y con su esposa en brazo, camino hasta la gran cama; la depositó con delicadeza mientras sonría feliz.

—Pecosa, no sabes lo feliz que me siento de que por fin estaremos juntos para siempre, y que nada ni nadie nos podrá separar jamas —le dijo él, mientras besaba tiernamente los labios de su amada.

—Terry —Comenzó a decir ella con voz entre cortada—. Te amo, y le pido a Dios que nuestra felicidad dure para siempre.

El castaño besó el cuello de su esposa y ella se dejó guiar por las nuevas sensaciones que él despertaba en su cuerpo.

Poco a poco las prendas fueron estorbando, y una a una fueron cayendo—. Dejándolos completamente desnudos—; Candy sintió vergüenza de su desnudez e intentó cubrirse con ambas manos—, Terry tomó sus manos con delicadeza.

—No sientas vergüenza de tu cuerpo, Candy—; eres perfecta —le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y comenzaba a besar sus labios —Candy jadeó al sentir la excitación de él en la parte mas sensible de su cuerpo.

Poco a poco, la vergüenza fue desapareciendo, dando paso a la pasión.

Candy permanecía con los ojos cerrados, mientras Terry acariciaba sus senos—, ella jadeó al sentir la lengua de él lamiendo el endurecido pezon—; soltó un chillido cuando una mano de él bajó a esa parte que gritaba por ser atendida—. Terry sonrió de satisfacción al ver como su esposa respondía a sus caricias—. Candy se retorció de placer al sentir el pulgar de su esposo moviéndose en círculo alrededor de su intimidad—. Terry soltó un gemido ahogado en el momento en que introdujo suavemente un dedo en el interior de Candy—, ella dio un respingo ante la intromisión, pero estaba tan abrumada en aquella nube de deseo y excitación que decidió no prestarle tanta importancia y se de dejó llevar por las sensaciones que sentía—. Santo cielo!—. Terry sentía que explotaría de un momento a otro, aun sin penetrarla —y por ningún motivo quería pasar esa vergüenza —sin alargar mas la espera—, abrió las piernas de Candy y comenzó a ingresar en ella de una manera lenta — tan pronto como sintió la barrera de su virginidad—, Terry apretó los ojos—, sabiendo que por más que quisiera evitar lastimarla, sería imposible no hacerlo.

—Aférrate a mi Candy —le dijo mientras de una embestida entraba por completo en ella.

Candy obedeció—, y en el momento en que sintió la fuerte punzada—, se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas —mientras apretaba la mandíbula.

Terry permaneció inmóvil por unos segundos hasta que Candy quien estaba debajo de él, en un manera instintiva, comenzó a mover sus caderas lentamente—, él levantó el rostro para mirar las dos bellas esmeraldas que lo veían oscurecidos de deseo.

Sin esperar más—, Terry comenzó a mover sus caderas al ritmo lento en que las caderas de ella se movían—, mientras él empujaba, las caderas de ella salían a su encuentro.

Candy arqueó su espalda en el momento en que el fuerte orgasmo se hizo presente—. Él imitó un gruñido ronco al llegar al climax y vaciarse por completo en el interior de ella.

Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas—, sus cuerpos sudorosos—, sus corazones latían frenéticamente — tras aquella maravillosa unión, en donde cada uno se entregó por completo y sin reservas.

—Te Amo, Candy, y te juró que dedicaré cada minuto de mi vida a hacerte la mujer mas feliz de este mundo—; no permitiré que nada ni nadie te haga daño mientras yo viva —le juró mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

Después de una semana y tras algunas paradas en diferentes puertos—; el crucero finalmente llegó a Venecia en donde los recién casados fueron recibidos por Franco—el chofer de la Villa Grantchester en aquel paraíso terrenal.

Candy estaba impresionada ante la belleza de aquel lugar, el color verde predominaba el ambiente—. Cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente, aquellos era verdaderamente hermoso, deslumbrante.

Terry sonrió al ver el rostro de felicidad de su amada esposa —permaneció de pie junto a ella—. ¿Te gusta? —le preguntó—, sacando a su ensoñadora esposa de sus pensamientos.

—Es realmente hermosa, Terry —respondió ella con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

—Este será nuestro nido de amor durante los días restantes —respondió él con una sonrisa traviesa.

Candy pudo notar el trasfondo de aquellas palabras y de su sonrisa picara, y se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello.

La vista era excepcional..—la habitación que aguardada por ellos, era amplia y con una vista espectacular al mar.

Candy estaba maravilla ante la majestuosidad de aquel lugar paradisiaco, Terry se acercó a ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

—Te Amo, Candy —. Eres y serás la única mujer de mi vida.

Esa noche, Terry y Candy hicieron el amor con toda la pasión y ternura que fueron capaces de demostrarse y pasada la media noche se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Durante su estadía en aquel hermoso lugar, Terry contrató un guía turístico, quien los llevo por diferentes lugares de la cuidad tales como:

Día uno...

Esta es la plaza de San Marcos —comenzó a explicar Luca, el guía turístico.

En ella podemos encontrar la Biblioteca de San Marcos, fue construida por Jacopo Sansovino frente al Palacio Ducal.

Es considerada una de las obras maestras de la arquitectura renacentista, notable por la armonía clásica de sus fachadas y la minuciosa decoración que las recubría—; en su interior, la Biblioteca albergaba una importante colección de documentos y obras de los pintores Venecianos más destacados —les informó.

—Este —dijo señalando un majestuoso edificio —. Es el Palacio Ducal —.Es considerado uno de los símbolos de la gloria y el poder de Venecia —. Como pueden ver es un edificio de estilo gótico, sus dos fachadas más visibles miran hacia la laguna de Venecia y la plaza de San Marcos —. El palacio fue residencia de los dux, sede del gobierno y de la corte de justicia y prisión de la República de Venecia —dijo Luca.

—Frente a ustedes, esta la Basílica de San Marcos —dijo señalando la impresionante estructura.

Dentro de ella podemos encontrar el museo de los caballos de San Marcos, los cuales cuentan con un conjunto de estatuas de bronce de cuatros caballos, originalmente parte de un monumento que representaba una cuadriga (un carruaje de cuatro caballos guiados por un auriga).

Día dos..

En esta ocasión fueron llevados a la Galería de la Academia de Artes fundada en el siglo XVIII—; el cual era el museo más rico en pintura veneciana del mundo, junto con el Museo del Prado de Madrid.

Día tres..

Los recién casados llegaron junto a Luca, el guía turístico, la estación de Santa Lucia, en donde abordarían un Vaporetto, para navegar a travez del Gran Canal.

Se detuvieron unos minutos frente a la Iglesia de los Scalzi, la cual contaba con dos capillas que guardan unos frescos cuadros del pintor veneciano Tiepolo (1696-1770), considerado como el principal maestro de la escuela veneciana.

—Este es el palacio , Ca' Vendramin Calergi, sede de invierno del casino. Fue la última residencia del músico alemán Richard Wagner (1813-1883), donde murió —. Les informó Luca.

—Aquel es el Palacio Ca' Pesaro, la antigua residencia de la familia Pesaro, edificio del siglo XVIII —. En la actualidad es el museo de Arte Moderno

—Este —decía Luca —es el Palacio Ca' d'Oro, llamado así por los dorados que le adornaban en su origen. —Es un palacio gótico cuyo origen se remonta al siglo XV, el más famoso de la ciudad —. En la actualidad es la sede de la Galería Franchetti, con una colección muy importante de pintura —les explicaba el guía.

Candy estaba extasiada ante tanta belleza delante de sus ojos, Terry, por su parte—, la estrechaba entre sus brazos disfrutando cada una de sus expresiones.

—Este es el Palacio Grassi, del siglo XVIII —. Es la sede de la fundación Grassi que fue instituida por el Grupo Fiat —. En ella se celebran importantes manifestaciones artísticas cada año.

—Frente a nosotros está la Academia —la cual fue la escuela y monasterio de la Carita.

Su nombre viene de la Academia de Bellas Artes, instalada aquí por Napoleón

en 1807 —les explicaba el hombre —. Cuenta con pinturas Veneciana desde el siglo XIV.

—Wow! —realmente es hermoso —expresó la rubia.

—Este es el Palacio Ca' Foscari, del siglo XV, obra maestra del gótico Veneciano.

—Aquel es es Palacio Delfín Manin —dijo el hombre, señalando la estructura —; fue construido por el mismo Sansovino para el noble Juan Delfín —. En este gran palacio vivió el último de los Dogos de Venecia, Ludovico Manin.

—Y por último —dijo —nos queda el Palacio Corner della Ca' Granda, una construcción de 1532, de Sansovino, arquitecto y escultor italiano, considerado como el introductor del Renacimiento.

Durante la travesía Luca les explicaba un poco sobre la historia del segundo Canal llamado Canal Regio o Cannaregio

—El Canal Regio o Cannaregio —fue creado en 1516 el primer gueto de la historia y se obligó a la comunidad Hebrea Veneciana a instalarse en él —. Se pueden visitar las sinagogas, llamadas en Veneciano y en algunos museos las colecciones de artes aplicadas de bastante valor artístico **"Scole"** —les informó —. El barrio ademas ofrece un interesante ambiente.

Atravesaron el puente de las cuatro puntas, llamado así por los cuatro pinánulos presentes sobre cuatro ángulos y el puente de los tres arcos o puente de San Giobbe, el único de tres arcadas que queda en Venecia.

Día Cuatro...

Luca, acompañó a Candy y a Terry hasta el Coliseos de ópera, localizado en el teatro de La Fenice, que literalmente significa "Ave Fénix" y hace honor a su nombre, habiendo surgido de sus cenizas tras repetidos incendios, el último a finales del siglo XX. Fue lugar de estreno de algunas de las más famosas piezas del repertorio, entre ellas varias de Verdi.

Cuando salieron de la función del Teatro, los recién casados pagaron a Luca sus honorarios por los servicios recibidos y agradecieron el tiempo que este les dedicó.

Los siguientes días, Candy y Terry prefirieron pasarlos en la tranquilidad de la residencia —, estaban exhaustos y en pocos días tenían que empacar, para embarcar de regreso a Inglaterra.

La última noche en aquel lugar mágico fue especial para ambos, se entregaron al amor y pasión que brotaba de sus corazones sin imaginar que esa noche concebirían el mayor fruto del Amor.

El día de partir llegó, Terry agradeció personalmente a cada uno de los empleados de la Villa Grantchester, por todas las atenciones que les brindaron a ambos desde el día que llegaron hasta ese día —. Candy hizo lo propio, con un abrazo, se despidió de cada uno de ellos, prometiendo que regresarían algún día.

Cuando ingresaron al auto que aguardaba por ellos, la joven rubia suspiró.

—Me llevo un pedazo de Venecia en mi corazón —dijo Candy sonriendo —realmente es hermoso, y jamás olvidaré los momentos que hemos vividos juntos, los atesoraré como el mayor de los recuerdos.

—Me complace saber que has disfrutado al máximo nuestro viaje de bodas, Pecosa —es al igual que tú atesoraré cada segundo vivido junto a ti en este hermoso lugar —le dijo mientras le depositaba un tierno beso en sus labios —. Te Amo Candy, nunca lo olvides, eres el mayor regalo que la vida me ha dado —, eres mi razón de ser y por ti estaría dispuesto hacer cualquier **Sacrificio de Amor **sin pensarlo siquiera.

Tras el regreso de los recién casados a Inglaterra, un mes mas tarde Albert y la señora Elroy abordaron un avión con destino a America por motivos familiares y de negocio.

—Ahora si, prepárate pequeña entrometida—. Sin tu hermano y tu Tía cerca, será fácil quitarte del camino.

Continuará...os personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuky y Yumico Igarashi


	4. Chapter 4

Sacrificio de Amor

Capítulo Tres

—Buen día Amor, ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

—Un poco —respondió ella sonriendo mientras se sentaba en una silla, envuelta en una bata de baño.

Terry se acercó con una toalla y comenzó a frotar su cabello

—Candy, —¿No crees que es mejor que vayas a ver al médico?

—Estaré bien Terry, es solo un poco de cansancio, ya pasará —respondió ella mientras disfrutaba del repentino masaje que su esposo le proporcionaba en su cabeza.

—¿Sucede algo Candy? —preguntó él al ver a travez del espejo como su adorable esposa se quedaba callada sin más.

La joven rubia hizo un gesto de desagrado, pero negó con la cabeza —No! todo está bien Terry.

—No me mientas Pecosa, no olvides se perfectamente cuando lo estas

haciendo —sonrió, —tus adorables pecas se mueven de un lado a otro —le dijo sonriendo aún —. ¿Es a caso que ya no me tienes confianza? —Le preguntó tomando una postura seria, o al menos eso pretendía.

Ella negó con la cabeza —no es eso Terry es solo que.. —se mordió el labio para buscar las palabras correctas.

—Es solo que —la instó él con un gesto de su mano para que completara la oración.

Candy inhaló profundamente para prepararse mentalmente con lo que iba a decir, Terry la observaba expectante.

—No me agrada Joseph Marlowe, mucho menos su insoportable hija.

—¡Eh! —dijo él sorprendido.

Esa frentona te devora con la mirada, es una pequeña arpia descarada que no le importa el hecho que tu y yo estemos casados, se pasa buscando cualquier oportunidad por minima que sea para estar cerca de ti, sin tener en cuenta que yo estoy

presente —Inhaló y exhaló aire —¡ya estaba dicho!

Terry reprimió una sonrisa, era la primera vez que via a Candy celosa.

—No te rías —le espetó ella con tono de advertencias —No es gracioso tener que tolerar su desagradable presencia cada tarde, inventado cualquier excusa por absurda que sea, para presentarse aquí, justo cuando regresas de la oficina.

—¿De verdad hace eso? —preguntó él.

—No me salgas con que no lo has notado —respondió ella un poco molesta.

—Ven aquí —pidió él extendiendo su brazo —ella lo tomó y se acerco —él la hizo sentar en su regazo —. Claro que no me he dado cuenta, puesto que cuando regreso a casa no me importa nada a mi alrededor, solo tu, pequeña Pecosa —le dijo mientras le depositaba un beso en sus labios —. Escúchame bien amor, yo no tengo ojos para nadie más que no seas tu, y si esa frentona —dijo repitiendo el adjetivo que ella usó anteriormente —pretende algo conmigo, se quedará sentada esperando hasta arrugarse como una pasa, pues para mi, —dijo muy despacio —no hay ni habrá otra mujer más que tú, te amo tanto y jamas, escúchame bien —jamás haré nada que te lastime, como te lo dije en Venecia, te lo repito aquí Candy —Por ti estoy dispuesto ha hacer cualquier **Sacrificio De Amor —. **En cuanto a Joseph —comenzó a decir el castaño —es un buen tipo, a pesar de ser el primo de la Duquesa con cara de cerdo, ha demostrado, todos estos años, ser un hombre correcto —date la oportunidad de conocerlo un poco más.

—No sé, hay algo en él que no me agrada, la ultima vez que lo vi, me dijo que no debería de salir sola, porque nunca se sabe lo que puede suceder —No me agradó en absoluto su comentario —dijo Candy ladeando el rostro —mencionó el accidente en donde la ex-duquesa y tus dos medios hermanos murieron, sentí escalofríos mientras la mencionaba.

—Estas exagerando Candy, no creo que la intension de Joseph haya sido incomodarte, pero hablaré con él —¿de acuerdo?

Candy se encogió de hombros —lo que tu digas.

—¿Que tanto amas a mi hija? Y ¿que estarías dispuesto hacer por ella?

Aquellas dos preguntas hacían eco en la cabeza de Niel Leagan —. Joseph Marlowe lo había lo interceptado en el jardín de los Grantchester el día siguiente de la fiesta de presentación de Candy y Terry como los esposos Grantchester.

La respuesta de él había sido simple, sincera y concisa —amaba a Susana y a pesar de sus desplantes él haría cualquier cosa por conquistarla y lo que el padre de esta le había pedido hacer, estaba al alcance de sus manos, solo debía conseguir unas firmas por aquí y otras por allá y en su condición de jefe de finanzas de las Empresas Grantchester podía conseguir que Terry firmara cualquier documento que él pusiera delante de él sin desconfiar ni un poco, pues él era una excelente estratega de finanzas y Terry confiaba ciegamente en él.

En sus manos tenía la carpeta con los documentos que Joseph Marlowe le había pedido como prueba de su amor hacia Susana —pero lo que Niel no terminaba de entender, cual era la razón que Joseph tenía para involucrar a Terry en un desfalco de aquella magnitud.

Comenzó a caminar en círculos por toda la oficina, algo dentro de él le decía que aquello le traería grandes complicaciones, pero amaba tanto a Susana que ignoró por completo lo que su instinto le dictaba.

Tres toques a la puerta llamaron su atención, sabiendo de antemano de quien se trataba lo hizo pasar.

—Adelante —ordenó.

—¿Tienes lo que te pedí?

—Si señor —respondió entregando la carpeta —¿Que piensa hacer con esos documentos? —preguntó

—Eso es algo que no te interesa —le respondió el hombre mientras hojeaba la carpeta —bien! Como veo que has cumplido tu parte, yo cumpliré la mía —le dijo sonriendo falsamente —Tienes mi consentimiento para que cortejes a mi hija—la sonrisa de Niel se ensanchó y antes de que dijera una palabra, el hombre advirtió —: Si mi hija no te corresponde, ese no será mi problema —¿de acuerdo? —Niel asintió —Bien! —en ese caso —dijo —tenemos un trato —completó extendiendo su mano la cual Niel estrecho en señal de acuerdo.

Joseph Marlowe salió con una sonrisa que le llegaba hasta las orejas.

—Te tengo en mis manos Terruce Grantchester —el malvado hombre sonrió —y mi Susie se encargará del resto.

Candy se encontraba junto a Patty quien parloteaba con ella mientras ambas esperaban por los resultados de los análisis de laboratorio que el doctor Leonard le había practicando a la joven rubia, quien la escuchaba pero su mente estaba en otro lado; recordaba su encuentro con Joseph Marlowe de esa mañana.

**Flash Back**

—No debería salir sola a esta parte de la Villa señora Grantchester, a menos que sea tan buena nadadora de la misma forma que es una excelente amazona.

Candy se giró para encontrarse con la mirada inescrutable y fría de Joseph Marlowe—, ella era una excelente nadadora pero no le respondería a aquel hombre ya que no le inspiraba nada de confianza.

—¿Sabia que los hijos de mi prima Margot cayeron accidentalmente en el río y que ella se lanzó al río para tratar de salvarlos y los tres fueron arrastrados por la corriente, rio abajo?

Candy frunció el ceño, no entendía la razón por la cual aquel hombre volvía hacer mención de la muerte de la antigua duquesa y sus hijos.

—¿Insinúa acaso que yo podría correr la misma suerte de ellos? —le preguntó.

—Tal vez, recuerde que ningún de nosotros está exento a ser víctima de un accidente.

—¿Me esta amenazando?

—De ninguna manera milady —respondió con ironía.

—Respóndame una cosa señor Marlowe, ¿ Le molesta que Terry y yo nos hayamos casado? —preguntó la Rubia sin rodeos.

—¿Porque debería molestarme?

—No lo sé y es precisamente lo que me gustaría saber; o ¿es que a caso me cree tan ingenua como para no darme cuenta la manera como usted y su hija me ven?, podrán fingir todo lo que quieran, pero a mi no me engañan, así que, dígame de una vez y sin rodeos, ¿que es lo que le molesta?

Joseph Marlowe lanzó una mirada fría a Candy e iba a decirle lo que ella quería saber, total esa tarde pondría en marcha su plan para separar a los recién casados.

—¡Muy bien! —veo que le gustan las cosas de frente y sin rodeos, en ese caso no veo la razón del porque guardar las apariencia frente a usted—. En efecto —comenzó a decir el despreciable hombre —usted no es la persona indicada para esposa del futuro Duque de Grantchester, él necesita una dama Inglesa a la altura para tales menesteres y usted está muy por debajo de lo que se espera, aún cuando su familia es parte de la aristocracia.

—Y según usted, ¿alguien como su adorada hija sería la esposa perfecta para Terry? —pregunto ella con una sonrisa burlona.

—Efectivamente, mi Susie es la mujer ideal para Terruce, y de no haber sido porque te cruzaste en su camino, mi hija seria ahora la esposa de Terruce como estaba predispuesto desde el principio.

—Se refiere usted al matrimonio como si se tratase de un buen negocio, ¿es acaso eso para usted?

—Todo buen matrimonio tiene sus ventajas y no voy a negar que la union entre mi hija y Terruce me beneficiaria en gran manera.

—**Fin del Flash Back**

—¿Candy, me estas escuchando? —le preguntó Patty sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—¡Eh! —Si, si —respondió ella sacudiendo la cabeza.

Patty quien era extremadamente observadora, no perdió ni un detalle en la expresión corporal y facial de su amiga.

—¿Sucede algo Candy?, desde que veníamos en el auto te he notado pensativa.

Candy suspiró en señal de rendición m sabia de sobra que cuando Patty la veía de aquella manera, no la dejaría tranquila hasta que le dijera lo que sucedía.

—¡Ay Patty! A ti no puedo engañarte —suspiró una vez mas —esta mañana salí a cabalgar como siempre lo hago y me encontré con Joseph Marlowe...

La rubia comenzó a relatarle a su amiga de principio a fin todo lo ocurrido esa mañana.

—¿Pero quien se cree ese hombre para hablarte de esa manera? —Preguntó Patty al tiempo que Candy se encogía de hombros —. Ah! Ahora entiendo de donde sacó lo odiosa su frentona hija —dijo Patty haciendo una mueca de desagrado, Candy reprimió una sonrisa ante las palabras de Patty —. Debes decirle a Terry lo que ese insolente te ha dicho, para que lo ponga en su lugar.

—Si claro que lo haré, quedamos de vernos esta tarde en la oficina.

—Haces bien Candy —le dijo Patty con una media sonrisa —Oh! Por cierto, olvidé decirte que Stair pasará por mi, claro, si no te molesta que te dejemos sola.

—Por supuesto que no me molesta, Stair y tú necesitan dedicarse un poco más de tiempo y me parece maravilloso que mi primo lo esté haciendo.

—Se volvió loco —gritó Terry furioso al hombre delante de él

—De ninguna manera Terruce, si no haces lo que te digo, haré llegar estos documentos a la junta directiva de la Empresa, así qué, tu eliges.

—Me importa una mierda lo que quiera hacer con esos documentos, yo jamás autoricé esas transacciones.

—Eso no es lo que muestran estos documentos jovencito, así que aceptas mi oferta o haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para que te pudras en la cárcel, y te imaginas, que será de tu adorada esposa, a la pobre le pueden pasar muchas cosas mientras tu estes encerrado —dijo amenazantemente.

—No te atrevas hijo de puta a tocar un solo cabello de mi esposa porque te juro que soy capaz de..

—De matarme —completó el hombre entre risas —. ¿Y como lo harás desde presión mi querido sobrino?

—No me llame así, yo no soy su sobrino —le respondió —Mi padre no permitirá que ...

—Ah! Tu padre —lo interrumpió el hombre una vez mas —tu padre no se enterará de nada de esta charla o de lo contrario, tu esposa pagará las consecuencias —dijo colocándose frente al castaño —a tu esposa le gusta salir a cabalgar cada mañana ¿no es cierto?

—¿Me estas amenazando con hacerle daño a mi esposa? —dijo el castaño sujetándolo de las solapas.

—Te estoy advirtiendo de la suerte que puede correr tu adorable esposa si te niegas a hacer lo que te pido muchachito —espetó el hombre liberándose de su agarre y alejándose un poco.

—¿Y como demonios se supone que voy a decirle algo así a Candy?

—Ese será tu problema no el mío, aunque ya que lo preguntas, puedes simplemente decirle que te has dado cuenta que no la amas y que el matrimonio entre ambos fue un error y listo.

El castaño tiró de sus cabellos con frustración, maldiciendo no haber prestado atención a las palabras de Candy el día anterior.

—Buenas tarde Letty, mi esposo se encuentra en su oficina? —Saludó una sonriente Candy a la secretaria de Terry.

—Buenas tardes señora Grantchester, —respondió la eficiente mujer —Si, se encuentra en estos momentos en una reunión de emergencia con el señor Marlowe.

Candy se tensó al escuchar aquel apellido, aquel hombre era la última persona que quería ver en esos momentos.

—¿Crees que tardaran mucho?

—La verdad, tienen más de treinta minutos encerrados.

—Ya veo —dijo la rubia mirando hacia la puerta —, en ese caso me tocará esperar.

Letty sonrió —¿Desea algo de beber mientras espera? —le preguntó

—Gracias Letty —le respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa —agua estará bien.

La eficiente secretaría se puso en pie y salió en busca de una botella con agua para la esposa de su jefe.

Mientras Candy esperaba, escuchó gritos dentro de la oficina, como impulsada por un resorte, la joven rubia se puso de pie al escuchar la voz alterada de Terry —. Caminó hasta la puerta, sujetó el pomo de esta y antes de girar de él, se quedó quieta al escuchar su nombre.

—_**Crees que es fácil para mi destrozarle el corazón a Candy al decirle: —Lo siento Candy lo nuestro fue un error desde el principio, en este tiempo, me he dado cuenta que no te amo—, confundí la amistad que siempre nos ha unido desde niños con Amor, tu no eres la mujer adecuada para mi...**_

Candy no soportó más seguir escuchando lo que salía de la boca de Terry, se giro sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar por el largo pasillo sintiendo que en cada paso que daba, dejaba un pedazo de su corazón —Estrujó el sobre que sostenía en su mano y comenzó a sollozar una vez ingresó al ascensor, sin poder evitarlo —; se sentía destrozada.

Una vez las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, la joven rubia, salió a paso rápido —quería alejarse lo mas pronto posible de aquel lugar, mientras lo hacía se encontró a Annie quien ingresaba a la Empresa; en cuanto su amiga la vio, supo que algo no andaba bien.

—¿Candy? ¿Que sucede, porque estas tan alertada? —le preguntó al notar que su amiga respiraba con dificultad en un intento por tranquilizarse.

—Sácame de aquí Annie, por favor sácame de aquí —le pidió suplicantemente.

—Esta bien, te llevaré a tu casa.

—No, no quiero ir a casa, llévame a cualquier otro sitió y por favor no le digas a Terry que estoy contigo.

—¿Que pasa Candy?, me estas asustando, ¿por que no quieres que Terry sepa donde estas?

—Annie, si en verdad eres mi amiga —comenzó a decir la rubia entre sollozos —por favor no me preguntes nada y sácame de aquí y no le digas a Terry donde estoy.

Annie asintió derrotada —Esta bien Candy, si lo pones de ese modo —tú ganas, pero le llamaré a Patty para que se reúna en mi departamento ¿de acuerdo?

Candy asintió, sabia que podia contar con Annie y Patty en esos momentos tan críticos, además sabía de sobra que sus amigas serían una tumba y que aunque Terry las amenazara con mandarlas al paredón de la muerte, jamás le dirían a Terry su paradero.

Continuará...

—


	5. Chapter 5

Sacrificio de Amor

Capítulo 4

5 años después...

Tras prepararse mentalmente, Candy ingresó a las oficinas de la Empresa Grantchester, mientras cambiaba en dirección al ascensor, escuchó que alguien a espaldas de ella la llamaba—se giró lentamente para encontrarse con una sonriente Sofia Grantchester, hermana menor de Terry.

—¿Candy?

—Hola Sofía —respondió la rubia a quien aún era su cuñada.

—Candy, cuanto tiempo sin verte y sin saber nada de ti —¿ donde has estado todos estos años? No tienes idea lo mal que la ha pasado mi hermano todos estos años.

—Si claro, puedo imaginarlo —rió tristemente al recordar momentáneamente las palabras salidas de la boca de Terry.

Sofía no notó la tristeza en los verdes ojos de su cuñada y acortando la distancia la abrazó.

—No sabes el placer que siento que hayas regresado Candy, la casa es un caos desde que te marchaste — mi hermano no sonríe desde entonces, se ha vuelto adicto al trabajo,

se la pasa en la oficina la mayor parte del tiempo —la chica guardó silencio unos segundos —aunque al decir verdad, yo haría lo mismo si estuviese en su lugar.

—¿Por que lo dices? —cuestionó la rubia intrigada.

—Bueno, verás—comenzó a decir la joven —cuando desapareciste, no hubo manera de sacar a la lagartona de Susana de casa —Sofía torció la boca con desagrado —desde que nacía el sol hasta que se ocultaba se la pasaba detrás de Terry como una molesta mosca, Terry se hartó de su acoso y ahora se la pasa aquí en la oficina la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Ya veo.

Sofía levantó la mano —ya ya dejemos de hablar de esa lagartona y mejor cuéntame, ¿que pasó entre mi hermano y tu? Terry nunca ha dicho nada sobre ese asunto.

—Lo lamento Sofía, pero no me corresponde a mi responder esa pregunta, creo que es mejor que el mismo Terry lo haga.

—Lo lamento Candy, no quise ser entrometida.

—Esta bien Sofí, no pasa nada.

—¿Que pasó con tu cabello Candy? Le preguntó la joven Grantchester.

Candy sonrió —nada en particular, solamente lo corte un poco, para estar

a la moda — le respondió mientras acariciaba su ahora corta melena.

—Luces espléndida.

—Gracias — y dime, ¿Terry se encuentran su oficina?

La joven castaña hizo un gesto de desagrado —. Si! —Respondió— pero no está solo, la garrapata humana está con él —Candy sonrió ante los gestos de Sofía —. Dime que volverás a casa y que mandarás a esa mujercita lejos de nuestras vidas Candy.

Candy guardó silencio, ya que su visita era para todo lo contrario —Sofía por su parte no preguntó más y después de unos minutos se despidió de Candy.

—Me dio gusto verte nuevamente Candy y te deseo suerte con el ogro de

mi hermano —le dijo mientras se alejaba guiñándole un ojo y sonreía.

—Buenas tardes Letty

—Señora Grantchester, que placer verla después de tanto tiempo —le dijo la sonriente secretaría.

—Mi esposo se encuentra en la oficina —le preguntó aún cuando sabía que él estaba dentro y quien lo acompañaba.

Letty, hizo una mueca de desagrado —Si —le respondió —pero no esta sólo, una pequeña alimaña se coloco en la oficina mientras yo salí a comer —dijo arrugando la nariz con desagrado —necesitaré hacer una cita con el exterminador estos días o pronto estaremos infestados.

Candy sonrió —Ay Letty!, —nunca cambiaras.

La mujer le devolvió la sonrisa —Al señor Grantchester le dará gusto saber que está

aquí —le dijo mientras tomaba el teléfono para anunciarla, pero Candy se lo impidió.

—Así esta bien Letty, —quiero darle la sorpresa a mi esposo.

—Señora Grantchester, no quiero ser entrometida, pero la última vez que estuvo aquí y que me pidió no ser anunciada, usted desapreció por cinco años y no me gustaría que sucediera de nuevo, la verdad no tengo idea que fue lo que sucedió entonces, pero esta vez no me arriesgaré.

—No te preocupes Letty, no pasará nada y tampoco pienso desaparecer —le respondió Candy sonriendo, haciendo que la eficiente secretaria se relajara.

—Confiaré en usted y en su buen juicio.

—Gracias —le dijo con un guiño de ojo.

Candy dio tres toques a la puerta, al no escuchar el esperado "pase"; inhaló profundamente mientras sostenía el pomo de la puerta; después de tres segundos que se volvieron una eternidad para ella, giró el pomo y abrió la puerta e ingresó a la oficina sin ser invitada a pasar; tan pronto como estuvo dentro, fue recibida por una furiosa Susana Marlowe.

—¿Acaso no te han enseñado modales, que debes esperar afuera hasta recibir la autorización que pasar?

Candy no se disculpó, sino por el contrario respondió en el mismo tono de voz:

—¿Y tu quien te crees para cuestionar mis modales? O ¿se te olvida que estar encerrada en la oficina con un hombre "**casado**" es muy mal visto por la sociedad?

Terry quien había permanecido con la mirada en los documentos que mantenía en el escritorio, tan pronto como escuchó aquella voz, alzó la mirada y su corazón comenzó a galopar a mil por hora.

Susana miró a la rubia frente a ella con despreció y arremetió:

—Estúpida, ¿quien demonios te crees para hablarme así?, hablaré con mi padre y haré que te despidan inmediatamente por insolente asalariada.

Candy rió con burla —Oh si, si! Adelante, —corre, corre pequeña zorra y dile a quien se te pegue la regalada gana.

—Como te atreves gata igualada a hablarme de esta manera —¿a caso no sabes quien soy?

Terry, aún no salía de asombro de ver frente a él a su amada Pecosa y no tan propio en él permanecía en silencio.

Candy rió con mas ganas —¿tu me llamas gata a mi? —dijo mientras se acercaba a una furiosa Susana —. Y claro que sé quien eres —le aclaró —eres una pequeña zorra que ha estado detrás de **"mi esposo" todos estos años** —dijo remarcando las últimas palabras.

Susana perdió todo color en su rostro y sus ojos casi se salieron de sus órbitas; escaneo a Candy de pies a cabeza, comprobando que efectivamente era ella.

—Ca —Candy —dijo tartamudeando.

—Oh vaya, al parecer finalmente estrenaste el cerebro, pequeña zorra —le dijo burlona

—Oh que bueno querida que por fin apareces, ahora Terry podrá liberarse de ti —dijo la frentona joven tras recomponerse.

—¿Terry? Oh vaya! Veo que no has perdido el tiempo todos estos años.

—Claro que no querida, de hecho Terry y yo estamos comprometidos —dijo mientras se acercaba a un atónito Terry para apoyarse en su hombro, pero en ese momento Terry se puso de pie y evitó el contacto.

—Candy —dijo él mientras caminaba en dirección a la rubia.

—Hola Terruce —un placer verte nuevamente después de tantos años con tan agradable compañía —le dijo sarcásticamente al tiempo que miraba con despreció a Susana quien se había quedado furiosa por el rechazo del castaño.

—Candy, estas mas hermosa que nunca —le dijo él extendiendo su mano para tocar el rostro de su esposa, ignorando por completo que no estaban solos.

Aquel toque fue como una llama para la rubia, pero recordó la última vez que estuvo en aquel lugar e inmediatamente dio un paso atrás.

—Necesito hablar contigo...En privado, sin ningún tipo de alimaña alrededor —dijo dirigiendo su mirada esmeralda una aturdida Susana.

—Claro —respondió el castaño —. Susana ¿puedes dejarnos solos?

—Por supuesto que no! —respondió la caprichosa joven. —soy tu prometida y es mi deber permanecer junto a ti.

—Soy tu prometida —Comenzó Candy a repetir con burla las palabras de la joven frentona. —bla, bla, bla, bla...

Terry se giro en dirección a Susana —Es la última vez que te lo pido de buena manera —le advirtió —¿ Puedes dejarnos solos?

—He dicho que no, soy tu prometida y tengo derecho a saber que es lo que quiere esta mujer —dijo al tiempo que señalaba a Candy.

—Esta mujer tiene su nombre, muy a tu pesar, sigo siendo la señora Grantchester a diferencia tuya, maldita zorra.

—Mi padre se encargará que no se por mucho tiempo, estúpida Escocesa

—Tu padre, tu padre — Claro olvidaba que eres uña pequeña cucaracha incapaz de hacer las cosas ti misma.

Terry no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, amaba cuando Candy dejaba salir su parte insolente para poner en su lugar a personas como Susana.

—Como te atreves maldita Escocesa —dijo Susana levantando la mano.

—Escúchame bien, maldita frentona, en tu miserable vida vuelvas a intentar abofetearme —le dijo Candy sujetando con fuerza su brazo.

—Suéltame maldita, me haces daño.

—Basta Susana —gritó Terry tomándola del otro brazo con mucha fuerza.

—Aush! Chilló la insípida rubia —eres un animal Terry, me haces daño.

—Maldita sea Susana, cuantos veces te he dicho que para ti soy y seré Terruce —espetó el castaño comenzando a perder la poca paciencia que aún le quedaba con aquella mujer.

—Pero Terruce, no puedes tratarme así y menos frente a ella.

—En vista que no quieres salir por la buenas, me obligas a sacarte por las malas —le dijo mientras tiraba con fuerza el brazo de la rubia y a empujones la llevaba en dirección a la puerta.

—Esto no se quedará así Terruce —comenzó a vociferar una furiosa Susana una vez Terry la sacó de la oficina y cerró la puerta en sus narices.

—¿Y tu que demonios ves? Le grito a Letty la secretaria de Terry.

—Disfruto del mejor espectáculo que jamás haya visto —respondió la mujer sonriendo, pero Susana no la escuchó porque salió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la oficina de su padre.

—Padre, tiene que hacer algo —comenzó a decir Susana furiosa —. La maldita a regresado.

—¿De que demonios hablas Susana? —preguntó Joseph Marlowe sin entender una sola palabra.

—Quien mas va ser, la maldita Escocesa —dijo con desprecio.

—Te refieres a Candice —le preguntó.

—¡Si! —respondió la caprichosa chica.

Joseph suspiró, algunas veces sentía deseoso de agarrar a su hija del cuello y retorcérselo y este era uno de esos momentos —¿es que acaso su estúpida hija no se daba cuenta que el hecho que Candice hubiese vuelto le daba la oportunidad de por fin convertirse en la esposa legitima de Terruce? —Claro está, después de que la Escocesa firmara la demanda de divorcio.

El hombre negó con la cabeza —Susana, Susana, ¿cuando aprenderás a mover tus fichas?

Susana lo miró con el ceño fruncido sin entender lo que su padre decía —¿A que se refiere padre?

—El que Candice haya regresado, significa que Terruce ya no tendrá ni una sola excusa para darle más largas a su compromiso contigo; tan pronto como la demanda de divorcio sea firmada por ambos, él quedará libre para asumir el compromiso contigo y el matrimonio entre ustedes será un hecho.

Susana sonrió tontamente —no lo había visto desde esa perspectiva padre.

—Ya me di cuenta —respondió el hombre rodando los ojos.

Ambos sonrieron.

—Pero tenemos un problema padre —no te olvides que Niel sigue desaparecido y él sabe lo que hicimos —; si el muy imbécil aparece estaremos perdidos.

—No te preocupes por ese pequeño bastardo, dijo el hombre al recordar que Carson su hombre de confianza le informó que Niel había huido pero que iba mal herido, y que lo mas probable era que muriera desangrado.

**Escocia...**

—¿Dolores tu crees que sobrevivirá?

—Oh vamos Tom, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que odio que me llames Dolores, puedes llamarme Loly o si prefieres puedo ser tu Loly Pop —dijo la joven castaña traviesamente abanicando las pestañas y muerta de risa al ver a un sonrojado Tom.

Después de unos segundos Loly, se aclaró la garganta e intentó tomar una postura mas seria fracasando horriblemente, la verdad era que desde que comenzó a trabajar en las Empresas Ardley, aquel bello moreno le había conquistado el corazón y sabía que ella no le era indiferente —, Ahhh! Pero Tom era un mojigato de primera, pero ya se encargaría ella de sacarlo de su zona confort.

—Bueno —comenzó a decir —respondiendo a tu pregunta, creo que sobrevivirá, la pregunta en si es: ¿Cuanto tiempo permanecerá en estado de inconsciencia?

—¿No crees que sería buena idea dar aviso a la policía? —No sé tal vez la familia esté preocupada por él y lo estén buscando.

—No lo creo, recuerda que Candy nos dijo que cuando lo encontró mal herido, hace dos semanas; él aun estaba consciente y que le pidió que si sobrevivía, no le dijera a nadie sobre su paradero y que no se preocupara por contactar a su familia, ya que ellos lo hacían en un viaje largo de negocios.

—Espero que no nos metamos en problemas —dijo Tom mirando al hombre que yacía tendido en la cama.

—¡Ah! Tom, —gruño la joven castaña —pareces una niñata quejándote todo el tiempo, por Dios! Candy nos pidió de favor que viniéramos de vez en cuando a ayudar a Flammy mientras ella regresa de Londres.

—Mmm, Mmm

—¡Oh por Dios! Está despertando

—¡Oh Dios! —Si estoy muerto y este es el infierno quiero permanecer aquí —dijo el hombre clavando sus ojos marrones en la hermosa castaña.

—¡Oye! ¿Como que el infierno? —¿ Que demonios te pasa? —despiertas después de dos semanas y lo primero que haces es ofenderme —le increpó ella molesta.

—Oh disculpe señorita, soy un idiota.

—Lo bueno, es que lo reconoces —respondió un malhumorado Tom al observar la manera como aquel desconocido miraba a Loly.

La joven enarcó una de sus perfectas cejas al ver la reacción de Tom —Esto se pondrá bueno —pensó.

—Donde estoy y quienes son ustedes —preguntó el joven convaleciente.

—Estas en Escocia —respondió Tom aun malhumorado —Mi nombre es Tom y..

—Yo soy Dolores, pero tu puedes llamarme Loly —dijo la joven presentándose a si misma de manera coqueta y mirando de reojo como Tom fruncía el ceño.

—Loly —repitió él como un bobo —hermoso nombre al igual que su dueña.

Tom se aclaró la garganta —No te pases con mi chica —dijo.

Loly lo miró con asombro —¿Desde cuando? —le preguntó

—Desde hoy —le respondió Tom tomándola por la cintura con posesión.

—¡Eh! —¿Y cuando me lo pediste, que no recuerdo?

—Acaso no es evidente que me traes arrastrando la banqueta.

—¡Eh! —gimió Loly sorprendida.

—Es una pena que ya tengas novio —dijo el joven

Por primera vez en la vida, Loly se quedó sin palabras y fue Tom quien retomó la palabra.

—¿Recuerdas que fue lo que te pasó?

—¡No! —respondió el moreno —todo es tan confuso —dijo mientras llevaba ambas manos a su cabeza —. La verdad no recuerdo nada, no sé siquiera quien soy.

—¿No recuerdas tu nombre? Intervino Loly saliendo de su mutismo —. El chico negó con la cabeza —, bueno Candy nos dijo que tu nombre es Niel, y que se conocen desde el colegio.

—¿Quien es Candy? —pregunto un confundido Niel.

—Olvídalo —le dijo Tom con fastidio —No nos corresponde a nosotros explicarte ciertos asuntos, cuando Candy regrese ella responderá tus preguntas —dijo secamente —. En vista que ya despertaste, nuestra misión aquí termina, y desde hoy Flammy se hará cargo de ti.

—¿Quien es Flammy?

—Suficiente niño bonito, haces demasiadas preguntas —le dijo Tom por demás

molesto.

Loly rodó los ojos —¡oye! No tienes que ser tan desagradable —dijo mirando a Tom.

Flammy es la chica que ha cuidado de ti, todo este tiempo —le informo —y lo seguirá haciendo hasta que Candy regrese, y tu —le dijo señalando con el dedo índice —debes de ser un buen chico y no darle problemas o te las veras conmigo, ¿lo entiendes?

Niel asintió y justo en ese momento una pelinegra entraba en la habitación; los ojos de chico se abrieron como platos al ver a la seria e intimidante chica a llamaban Flammy.

—Oh Santo cielo! —¿Acaso estaba en un cartel militar? Pensó

**Londres...**

—Candy, Amor

—Alto allí —dijo ella extendiendo la mano e impidiendo que él se acercara más.

—¿Que pasa Candy, por qué evitas mi contacto?

—¿Disculpa? —le dijo ella fríamente —¿acaso se te ha pegado lo tonto de la insípida esa?

—¿De que hablas? —preguntó él confundido —Desapareciste por casi cinco años y encima me insultas.

—¡Insultarte! Oh vamos Terruce, no me hagas reír.

—¿Terruce?

—Ese es tu nombre, o ¿acaso lo cambiaste?

—No claro que no! Es solo que siempre me llamaste Terry.

—Eso fue cuando creía estúpidamente en ti y en tus falsas promesas.

—¿De que demonios hablas Candy, puedes explicarte? Porque realmente no estoy entendiendo nada.

—_**Crees que es fácil para mi destrozarle el corazón a Candy al decirle: —Lo siento Candy lo nuestro fue un error desde el principio, en este tiempo, me he dado cuenta que no te amo—, confundí la amistad que nos ha unido desde niños con amor, tu no eres la mujer adecuada para mi —**_dijo la rubia repitiendo cada palabra_._

Terry se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y maldijo el momento en el que había dicho aquellas palabras.

—¿Que más escuchaste? —le preguntó.

—¿Acaso hay más cosas que debí escuchar esa tarde?

El negó con la cabeza —Candy te juro que las cosas no son como parecen.

—¡A no! Y si no es así, —¿ Por qué nunca me buscaste durante todo este tiempo, para aclarar las cosas ? —lo enfrentó.

Terry guardó silencio al momento que cayó en cuenta que con el regreso de su amada Pecosa, Joseph Marlowe volvería a amenazarlo con hacerle daño —tenia que hacer algo, no quería que le pasara nada a Candy.

—Veo que tu silenció habla por ti Terruce, pues bien, en ese caso, te diré la razón por la cual he vuelto —Vine porque no quiero seguir atada a ti Terruce Grantchester. —Terry se puso pálido y frio, su peor pesadilla se estaba haciendo realidad —Candy tomó una bocanada de aire para decirle:

—¡Quiero el divorcio Terruce!

Continuará...


	6. Chapter 6

Sacrifico de Amor

Capítulo Cinco

Terry se pasaba desesperado de un lado a otro dentro de la oficina, después que Candy salió, le pidió a su secretaria que llamara a Stair y a Archie, esos dos tenían muchas cosas que explicarle.

—Nos mandaste llamar Terry —preguntó un carismático Stair.

—Si! —respondió el castaño secamente.

Ambos hermanos se extrañaron por el tono áspero y frio en la voz de su amigo, pero no dijeron nada.

—Ustedes dos sabían que Candy estuvo en Escocia todo este tiempo y no me lo

dijeron; ¿que clase de amigos son?

Archie se sujetó los cabellos y Stair resopló.

—Antes de ser tus amigos, te recuerdo Terry, que Candy es nuestra prima y por lo tanto nuestra lealtad es con ella —le respondió Stair sin titubear

—Además —comenzó a decir Archie —no moviste ni un solo dedo para buscarla, porque de haberlo hecho la hubieses encontrado y lo sabes.

Terry gruñó, Stair tenía razón, Candy era la prima de ambos y no había manera que ellos le dijeran su paradero y él pensó que era la mejor manera de mantener a Candy fuera del alcance de Joseph.

—¿Ya hablaste con ella? —preguntó Archie.

—¡Si! Respondió él .

—¿Y que te dijo? —Le preguntó Stair.

—Quiere que le firme la demanda de divorcio —dijo dejándose caer en la silla.

—¿Y que harás? —¿Se la firmarás?

—Claro que no —respondió él con seguridad —y ustedes, par de traidores tendrán que ayudarme.

—¿Y como se supone que te ayudaremos? —Preguntó Archie.

—Eso será asunto de ustedes —les respondió.

Ambos hermanos rodaron los ojos — si ese es el precio a pagar, que otra cosa podemos hacer —dijo Archie encogiéndose de hombros.

Recostado en su cama, Terry meditaba en todo lo sucedido, la ausencia de Candy todos esos años le había dado la oportunidad de prolongar el absurdo compromiso con Susana, pero ahora que ella había vuelto el miserable Joseph Marlowe volvería a amenazarlo con hacerle daño a su Pecosa, algo que él no permitiría que sucediera y para eso, solo había una salida; hablaría con su padre, lo pondría al tanto de todo y le pediría ayuda.

Con esa resolución en mente, bajó de su habitación y se dirigió hacia el despacho en donde estaba seguro su padre se encontraba.

Llamó a la puerta y la voz de su padre se escuchó al otro lado de la estancia cediéndole el paso.

—¡Adelante!

—Buenas noches padre —saludó el castaño a su progenitor.

—Terruce, hijo, ¿sucede algo? —le preguntó el Duque con evidente asombro, pues desde que Candy se había ido de la casa, Terry jamás lo había buscado e incluso jamás le pidió ayuda para dar con el paradero de Candy, siempre se mostró esquivo cuando le preguntaban la razón por la cual Candy se había marchado sin decir una sola palabra.

El Duque sospechaba que su primogénito le ocultaba algo, pero él chico era esquivo con aquel tema.

—Padre, necesito tu ayuda.

—Tu dirás —le respondió el Duque a su hijo invitándolo a tomar asiento en la silla frente a él.

Tal y como lo había dispuesto, Terry le relató a su padre todos los hechos de aquella tarde gris para él, sin omitir ningún detalle.

Como era de esperarse, Richard Grantchester dio el grito en el cielo.

—Por que demonios esperaste tanto tiempo para hablar conmigo sobre este asunto, Terruce.

—No quería defraudarte padre, sé cuanto has confiado en mi y..

—Y nada Terruce, ¿te das cuenta cuan lejos ha llegado esto? —suspiró con pesadez.

—Ahora lo sé padre, aquella tarde me aterroricé de solo pensar que ese miserable cumpliera su amenaza de hacerle daño a Candy y cuando ella se fue, decidí no buscarla porque consideré que lejos de mí, ella estaría a salvo de las amenazas de Joseph y además me daba la excusa perfecta para no formalizar nada con Susana.

Mientras Terry seguía con su relato, Richard meditaba en cada una de las palabras que su hijo le hubo dicho con anterioridad —se frotó la barbilla y entrecerró los ojos pensando en ..—¿Seria acaso eso posible? Se preguntó a si mismo —solo había una manera de saberlo.

—Escúchame bien Terruce, esto es lo que harás: —fingirás frente a Joseph y Susana que todo sigue igual y que ahora que Candy a vuelto resolverás el asunto del divorcio para formalizar con Susana, esto mantendrá tranquilo a Joseph y me dará la oportunidad de investigar algo que me ha rondado en la cabeza durante algunos años —dame dos o tres meses cuanto máximo —invéntate una forma de convencer a Candy para que te conceda ese tiempo antes de firmar el divorcio.

—Pero, yo no me quiero divorciar.

—Y por supuesto que no lo harás, será solo una manera de concederme el tiempo que necesito.

—¡Esta bien! Haré lo que me pides.

Por su parte en la casa Marlowe, padre e hija planeaban sus próximos pasos a seguir.

—Lo primero que tenemos que hacer, es investigar en donde se está hospedando Candice —Le decía Joseph a su hija —el hombre se quedó pensando por unos segundos, para luego decir: —¡Lo tengo! —dijo con una chispa perversa en sus ojos —. Busca a Elisa.

—Pero como pretendes que me ayude con eso, si yo desprecie a su hermano.

—No creo que el enojo contigo sea mayor que el que le tenga a los Ardley, sé de muy buena fuente lo mucho que los odia después que un miembro de esa familia la despreciara.

—¡Mm! No lo sé padre, conozco lo rencorosa que es Elisa, y sé que no me ha perdonado aún.

—Oh vamos Susana —dijo el hombre molesto —quieres casarte con Terruce, ¿si o no?

—Por supuesto que quiero, sabe que lo he deseado desde niña.

—Bueno, en ese caso, no tienes otra opción, acercarte a Elisa y dile que se una a ti para que juntas se venguen de los Ardley y listo, si es tan rencorosa como dices, lo mas seguros es que termine aceptando.

—Tienes razón, la llamaré para que nos veamos mañana.

Tal y como Joseph Marlowe lo hubo supuesto, Elisa hizo a un lado su rabia con Susana por despreciar a su hermano y aceptó aliarse con ella para vengarse de los Ardley y vio en Candy un blanco fácil para hacerlo.

—Se está hospedando en la Mansion Ardley —informó la pelirroja dos días después.

—Gracias amiga, te juro que la destrozáremos.

—Eso espero.

Candy se encontraba junto a sus dos inseparables amigas en la sala de la Mansion Ardley, estaba feliz, pues ese día, Albert y Anthony regresaba de Africa junto a sus gemelos.

Annie y Patty le ayudaron con la decoración de las mesas, mientras sus primos Stair y Archie estaban exhaustos de las ordenes de las tres chicas.

—Mas a la izquierda, Stair.

—Un poco mas abajo Archie

—Mm! Lo moviste demasiado Stair

—Ahí está mejor

—¡Ahh! Se quejaron los dos al unísono.

—Gracias a Dios era el último adorno —se quejo Archie —ustedes tres juntas son la peor pesadilla para cualquier caballero.

—Oh vamos Archie, no exageres —dijo Annie lanzándole un besito —les quedó hermoso.

—Espero les guste a los chicos —dijo Stair dejándose caer en el enorme sofá

—Por supuesto que les agradará —respondió Candy complacida por el resultado final.

Susana salió de su auto y mientras cruzaba la calle vio como Albert y otro joven rubio bajaban de una limosina junto a un par de niños.

Los ojos de Susana se abrieron como platos al escuchar la forma como aquellos dos niños llamaron a Candy.

—Mamá, mamá —gritaron al unísono Ethan y Katherine.

—Mis pequeños, no saben cuanto los he echado de menos —decía un feliz Candy mientras estrechaba entre sus brazos a sus hijos.

—Nosotros también te extraños Mamá.

Albert, se a aclaró la garganta —Pequeña, y para nosotros no hay abrazos —le dijo sonriendo.

—Albert, Anthony, saben que también los he extrañado —les dijo acercándose a ellos y abrazándolos por turnos —pasemos, los chicos y yo les hemos preparado una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida.

Susana quien había permanecido oculta salió de su escondite, creyendo haber descubierto un oscuro secreto de Candy.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿pero miren nada mas a quien tenemos aquí? —Rió con desdén.

Candy rodó los ojos —¿Que demonios haces aquí?

—¡Oh! pero que modales señora Grantchester —¡Oh! Chillo con dramatismo cubriéndosela boca —y por lo que veo no perdiste el tiempo cuando abandonaste a Terry —¡Oh Por Dios! Ahora entiendo porque desapareciste todo este tiempo, lo tenias muy bien planeado, huiste con tu amante, ¡Oh Santo Cielo! Pobre Terry, sufrirá mucho cuando se entere.

Candy dirigió su mirada a Annie y está inmediatamente comprendió lo que deseaba.

—Vamos a dentro niños —les dijo tomándolos a ambos de sus manitas.

Una vez los niños ingresaron junto a Annie y el resto de sus amigos, Candy se acercó de manera intimidante a la entrometida mujer.

—¿Te pregunté que demonios haces aquí, zorra?

—Oh vamos señora Grantchester, no tenía que ser tan descortés, bien pudo presentarme a su amante y a sus pequeños bastardos.

—¿Que demonios? —rugió Albert quien permaneció junto a su pequeña hermana.

Candy miró a su hermano indicándole que ella se haría cargo de la situación, Albert asintió y dio un paso atrás.

Sin que Susana se lo esperara una encolerizada Candy le cruzó la cara de una fuerte bofetada que la mandó directo al piso.

—Escúchame bien, maldita zorra, nunca más te vuelves a referir a mis hijos de esa manera o te juro que te retorceré el cuello hasta que dejes de respirar —¿Te quedó claro?

Susana se levantó furiosa e intento devolver el golpe, pero Candy en un rápido movimiento detuvo en el aire el brazo de la joven frentona, Albert sonrió, definitivamente su dulce hermanita tenía todo bajo control.

—Jamás en tu miserable vida, vuelvas a intentar levantar tu maldita mano en mi contra, no me conoces ni un poco Susana y no sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer, no soy la misma chica de hace cinco años, así que yo en tu lugar, lo pensaría dos veces antes de intentarlo —le dijo empujándola —Ahora, hazme el favor y cómprate un bosque y piérdete de mi vista.

—Te juro que esto no se quedará así Candice, hoy mismo Terry sabrá que eres una adúltera y que encima tuviste la desfachatez de tener dos hijos con tu amante.

—Mira maldita serpiente, lárgate de aquí, —gritó Candy roja de furia —antes que te corte la lengua en pedacitos y te saque los ojos con propias manos —advirtió la rubia dando un paso al frente, pero Albert la detuvo, no permitiría que su hermana se ensuciara las manos con semejante zorra.

—Ya escuchó a Candice —dijo el rubio —y por su bien es mejor que se marche ahora que aún puedo impedir que mi pequeña hermana cumpla su amenaza y vaya que es muy capaz de hacerlo —le advirtió fingiendo preocupación.

Ambos hermanos vieron como la despreciable chica se subía a su auto y desaprecia de sus vistas.

—Ahhhhhh! Maldita zorra, como demonios supo nuestra dirección.

—Tranquila pequeña, ya paso.

—Debiste dejar que barriera el piso con ella, y que luego le retorciera el cuello, hubiese liberado al mundo de una ave de rapiña.

Albert se carcajeó —pero Candy, si la enviaste al suelo de un solo golpe —los hombros de Albert se sacudían de tanto reír —viste su cara cuando te acercaste a ella para decirle que le cortarías la lengua en trozos y que le sacarías los ojos con tus propias manos.

—¡Si! —respondió ella dejando a un lado su enfado y uniéndose a las carcajadas de Albert.

Cuando ambos rubios se cansaron de reír, la razón volvió a la mente de Candy y un pánico se adueño de ella.

—Albert, ¿que voy hacer, ahora que esa zorra sabe de la existencia de Ethan y Kate?

—Descuida Pequeña, yo me haré cargo, confía en mi —lo mas seguro es que vaya corriendo a decírselo a Terry, pero yo tengo un as bajo la manga, sabes que siempre me gusta ir un pie adelante cuando se trata de proteger a los míos..

—¿Que piensas hacer Albert?

—Ya lo veras —le dijo el rubio sonriendo —por el momento solo te diré que no estarás sola aquí en Londres mientras resuelves tu situación; una de las razones por las que hemos regresado antes de tiempo, es porque habrá una junta extraordinaria en las Empresas Grantchester y como sabes, aún cuando he dejado a cargo de los chicos, yo sigo siendo socio, así que estaré aquí para lo que necesites, en el pasado te dejé sola pensando que estabas en buenas manos —suspiró —me pesa mucho no saber que fue lo que pasó; me pediste que no interviniera, que tu resolverías todo llegado el momento, muchas veces tuve que reprimir las ganas de buscar a Terry y pedirle una explicación, pero como siempre, opté por respetar tu decisión y te llevé conmigo a Escocia y desde entonces dejé en manos de Stair y Archie las acciones en las Empresas Grantchester, reconozco que ellos han hecho un excelente trabajo; pero, te repito, no te dejaré sola, no volveré a cometer el mismo error a menos que tu me pidas lo contrarío.

—Gracias Albert, gracias por apoyarme todo este tiempo y por ser la figura paternal de mis hijos todos estos años..

—Sabes que amo a esos dos diablillos y que haré lo que sea para protegerlos de quien sea.

—Padre, padre —una agitada Susana llamaba a su progenitor .

—¿Y ahora que sucede Susana? —preguntó el hombre con fastidio.

—La maldita Escocesa tiene un amante a quien le ha dado dos hijos.

—¿Que?

—Como lo escucha padre, esa fue la razón por la que abandonó a Terry hace cinco años.

—Vaya, vaya! ¿Quien diría que la dulce Candice era una mujer de cascos ligeros ? Eso si que es interesante —dijo el hombre con una perversa sonrisa —esto si que es la mejor noticia que me has dado en años mi querida Susie —ahora si, con esta información, Richard le exigirá a Terruce que la repudie para no enmasillar el honorable apellido Grantchester —¿Tienes alguna fotografía que pruebe lo que dices?

Susana bajó el rostro —¡No! No la tengo.

—No importa pequeña, contrataré a un detective para que haga ese trabajo por nosotros.

—Terry debe de saber hoy mismo la clase de mujer que es esa.

—De ninguna manera Susie, por el momento dejaras las cosas de este tamaño y esperaremos a tener en nuestro poder las pruebas que avalen lo que has descubierto.

—Pero padre ...

—Susana, Susana, cuantas veces tengo que recordarte que una marathon no la gana quien corre más aprisa, sino aquel que sabe cuando es el momento justo para emprender la carrera y llega a la meta final —suspiró —tienes que aprender a calcular los tiempos mi pequeña Susana.

Continuará...


	7. Chapter 7

Sacrificio de Amor

Capítulo Seis

Dos días después...

—Date prisa Candy, tenemos exactamente una hora para llegar a la oficina.

—Albert, ¿es necesario que yo asista?

—Por supuesto, ademas de ser mi asesora de finanzas eres parte de las Empresas Ardley y todo lo que tenga que ver con las inversiones te concierne.

La rubia resopló —esta bien tu ganas, aunque la verdad no quiero dejar solos a los niños.

—Ellos estarán bien cuidados, tampoco es como si Dorothy no cuidara de ellos.

—Si lo sé, pero es mucho trabajo para ella sola.

—Deja de poner excusas, sabes que Anthony vendrá en una hora y podrá ayudarla llevándolos al parque.

En las Empresas Grantchester, Letty afinaba los últimos detalles de la junta directiva que se llevaría a cabo ese día.

—Karen, agradezco tu ayuda —le decía al tiempo que ambas colocaban las carpetas con los informes financieros en los respectivos lugares —. sé que este es tu último día en la empresa y la verdad te deseo lo mejor.

Karen era amiga de Sofia Grantchester y esta última le pidió a Terry que le ayudará mientras la joven conseguía empleo como maestra en alguna escuela o guardería cercana.

—Gracias Letty —respondió la chica sonriendo —hace dos días Sofia me avisó que había una plaza en la escuelita que se encuentra a unas cuadras de aquí, fui a la entrevista ayer y me dieron el puesto, así que podré poner en práctica mis habilidades como maestra, sabe, mis padres se molestaron conmigo cuando les dije que estudiaría magisterio, ellos querían que estudiara medicina, pero eso no es lo mío —dijo haciendo una mueca de desagrado —amenazaron con congelar todas mis tarjetas si los

desafiaba —se encogió de hombros —no me importó —salí adelante con mi propio esfuerzo y cuando ellos vieron mi determinación no les quedó mas que aceptar mi decisión; aun cuando regresé a casa, no dejé este empleo que me sostuvo durante aquellos meses difíciles y la verdad ha sido muy placentero aprender el valor de las cosas.

—Me da gusto que lo hayas disfrutado —le dijo la eficiente secretaría palmeándole el hombro a la joven castaña.

Todos los socios comenzaron a ocupar su respectivo lugar en la sala de juntas, Terry sentía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento, Candy estaba a su lado izquierdo junto a Albert, Candy por su parte sentía una opresión en su pecho como si presintiera que algo sucedería; aquella sensación no la abandonó ni un solo minuto durante toda la junta directiva la cual se desarrolló sin ningún contratiempo.

Uno a uno los socios abandonaron aquella sala hasta quedar reducida a tres familias:

Grantchester accionistas mayoritarios, Ardley el segundo en mando y Marlowe uno de los accionista minoritario.

Richard Grantchester se acercó a Candy para finalmente saludarla después de tantos años, realmente se alegraba de que la joven hubiese decidido regresar, habían muchas preguntas por hacer, pero ese no era ni el lugar ni el momento.

—Me dio gusto verte nuevamente Candy, Eleonor estará complacida si la visitas un día de estos —le susurró al oido mientras se despedía de ella con un abrazo.

—Claro —respondió ella en un hilo de voz.

La puerta de la sala de juntas se abrió dando paso a la fastidiosa heredera Marlowe.

—Un momento —dijo llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

—¿Que se te ofrece Susana? —cuestionó Richard.

—Hay algo de suma importancia que su excelencia debe saber referente a esta

mujer —dijo señalando a Candy.

Albert se acercó a Candy y le propinó un apretón de mano, impidiendo así que la joven le respondiera a la frentona y desagradable joven que sonría victoriosa.

Susana entregó un sobre color manila en las manos del Duque, este extrajo unas fotografías de dos adorables niños junto a un miembro de los Ardley.

—¿Y que con esto?

—Su Excelencia, esa mujer abandonó a Terruce hace cinco años para fugarse con su amante, con quien tuvo esos dos niños —pobre Terruce se han burlado de él todo este tiempo —dijo fingiendo pena y acercándose al castaño.

El Duque sonrió para sus adentros observando detenidamente a aquellos dos hermosos niños.

Sin previo aviso,Terry arrebató las fotografías de manos de su padre, observó a una las imágenes, mientras lo hacia una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, conocía al chico de la imagen y por supuesto que no era amante de su esposa sino su sobrino Anthony Brown Ardley.

Candy palideció —, sintió que la tierra se abría y lentamente la consumía; ¡Por todos los cielos! su peor pesadilla estaba comenzando —. Si Terry descubría que Ethan y Katherine eran sus hijos, se los quitaría.

Albert sintió su temblor y se acercó a ella para susurrarle al oido que todo estaría bien.

Joseph y Susana Marlowe sonreían internamente victoriosos y el mayor hablo:

—Richard, sabes el escándalo en el que se verá envuelta tu familia si esto sale a luz pública, —comenzó a decir fingiendo preocupación la cual estaba muy lejos de

sentir —, creo que lo mejor es que ahora que se sabe la verdadera razón por la cual tu nuera abandonó a tu hijo, lo mejor es que ambos firmen el divorcio en común acuerdo y así se evitará un escándalo.

Richard Grantchester miró fríamente a quien fuera el primo de su ex-esposa y sobre quien recaían ahora sus sospechas de la muerte de sus dos hijos y de la misma Margot.

—No habrá ningún escándalo que evitar —dijo al tiempo que miraba a los hermanos Ardley quienes permanecían en silencio —el joven de las fotografías no es el amante de Candice, sino su sobrino Anthony Brown Ardley, o ¿me equivoco? —preguntó mirando a Albert.

—Es correcto —respondió el rubio con la tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba.

Susana agachó la cabeza al sentir la mirada asesina de su padre, pues ambos habían hecho el ridículo.

—Agradezco las imágenes Susana —le dijo el duque —también agradezco tú preocupación hacia mi familia Joseph —pero ahora si me disculpan, les pido que salgan de la sala, porque hay algunos asuntos familiares que debemos discutir dentro de esta sala —diciendo esto, Richard Grantchester extendió su brazo mostrándoles la puerta de salida.

Padre e hija salieron como perros con la cola entre las patas.

—Eres una estúpido Carson, confío en ti esta tarea y lo hechas todo a perder.

—Pero, señor, ¿ Como iba yo a saber que ese chico era el sobrino?

—Investigando cabeza de chorlito —,hemos hecho el ridículo por tu culpa —le gritó una enfurecida Susana.

—¡Maldición!—con los resultados de la junta directiva de hoy, todos están muy satisfechos con el desempeño de Terruce en la empresa, no tengo ni idea como demonios le hizo para reponer el dinero que faltaba.

—Padre, ¿y ahora que haremos?

—Todavía conservo los documentos que lo incriminan en el desfalco, aún cuando repuso el capital, el fraude existió, así que no todo está perdido —respondió el

hombre —hija tienes que conseguir comprometer a Terruce para obligarlo de una vez a casarte contigo.

—¿Como haré eso, padre?, Terry apenas me habla.

—Piensa, Susana, piensa por una maldita vez.

—¡Esta bien! Lo intentaré.

—Susie, no me sirve que lo intentes, debes hacerlo y pronto —le ordenó —. Y tú

imbécil —dijo dirigiéndose a su hombre de confianza —desaparece de mi vista antes que te retuerza el cuello con mis propias manos.

—Y bien —comenzó a decir Richard —que tienes que decirnos Candy.

—Yo...Yo —comenzó a balbucear la joven rubia.

Albert se aclaró la garganta —Yo puedo explicarlo todo —comenzó a decir el rubio al tiempo que sacaba unos documentos de su portafolio y se los entregaba al mayor de los Grantchester.

Richard tomó el documento y comenzó a leerlos al tiempo que Albert explicaba:

Como puedes leer en los documentos que tienes en tus manos Richard, Ethan y Katherine son mis hijos y Candy me ha ayudado con su crianza todos estos años.

—Pero como es posible Albert, tu nunca has estado casado —dijo Terry ante las palabras del rubio.

Richard alzó la mano indicándole a su primogénito que guardara silencio.

—Aquí dice que adoptaste a los dos niños en America —mencionó el duque levantando su rostro y clavando los ojos en Candy quien estaba pálida.

—¡Efectivamente! —respondió Albert —los adopté en un pequeño orfanato en las montañas de Illinois.

—¿Pero como lo conseguiste siendo soltero?

—Nuestra hermana Rosemary es benefactora de aquel lugar y fue gracias a ellas que todo fue posible.

—¡Mmm! Ya veo —dijo el Duque estrechando los ojos —la verdad, él no se creía ese cuento y buscaría la manera de llegar a la verdad —Son dos pequeños muy hermosos dijo observando nuevamente las imágenes, de hecho la pequeña tiene pecas igual que tu Candy y de no ser porque tiene los ojos azules, pasaría por tu hija —dijo el astuto hombre mirando como Candy se ponía mas nerviosa.

—Eso es lo que todos dicen —respondió Albert muy seguro de lo que decía.

—Como sea —dijo el Duque —llévalos contigo cuando visites a Eleonor, Candy .

Candy sonrió nerviosa —si por supuesto.

Terry experimentó una sensación de pérdida, pues imaginar que esos dos niños eran suyos le inflaron el pecho de orgullo.

—Si ya todo quedó claro —dijo Albert abrazando a Candy —nos marchamos.

—Un momento —dijo Terry —Candy me permites unos minutos, por favor —rogó.

Candy miró a Albert y le indicó con la mirada que todo estaría bien.

Una vez quedaron solos, Terry buscó el contacto pero la rubia lo evitó.

—Di lo que tengas que decir de una vez —exigió.

—Pecosa yo..

—Para ti soy Candice —lo corrigió

—Candice, estos dos días, he pensado en lo que me pediste...

—¿Y bien? —preguntó ella interrumpiéndolo.

—Está bien Candice, firmaré la demanda de divorció.

Candy sintió que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos, pero levantó el rostro de manera sorprendente —No esperaba menos de ti, Terruce —le dijo reteniéndole la

mirada —¿Cuando firmarás? —le preguntó.

—No tan rápido Candice, tengo una condición.

Ella cruzó los brazos —ya decía yo que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad —dijo al tiempo que suspiraba —¿y cual es tu condición?—le preguntó —espero no seas tan vil para pedirme que me acueste contigo —le dijo

—No sería mala idea —se atrevió él a bromear, pero al ver como Candy lo veía con los ojos encendidos de furia, se aclaró la garganta —No, no es eso —le aclaró

¡Madre mía! Candy moría de ganas porque él se lo pidiera, pero no le demostraría cuan desilusionada estaba.

—Habla de una vez Terruce, no tengo tu tiempo.

—Mi condición es que trabajes como mi secretaria personal.

—¿Te has vuelto loco o de plano convivir con la zorrita Marlowe te contagiado la torpeza?

—Ni una cosa ni la otra —le dijo reprimiendo una media sonrisa —esa es mi

condición —le dijo—si aceptas permanecer tres meses como mi secretaria personal, pasado ese tiempo, firmaré la demanda de divorcio sin poner ninguna objeción y tu obtendrás tu libertad, tu decides —le dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Eres un ...

—Si, si lo sé —dijo —soy un mocoso engreído, tramposo, odioso, prepotente, egocéntrico, arrogante,, insolente, pero también soy apuesto —le dijo sonriendo mientras repetía todos y cada uno de los adjetivos que ella usaba cuando eran novios.

—¡Arg! Te odio.

—¿Lo tomas o lo dejas? —le preguntó arqueando una ceja.

—¿Acaso piensas despedir a Letty?

—Por supuesto que no —respondió él rápidamente —Letty es una excelente asistente.

—Y en entonces, ¿por qué me estas ofreciendo su puesto?

—Sencillo —comenzó a decir él al tiempo que se sentaba en una de las sillas y estiraba sus largas piernas —Hoy es el último día de trabajo de Karen la secretaria de Stair, y con mi cuñado de regreso, he pensado que ella es la persona mas preparada para ayudarlos ambos mientras consiguen una nueva secretaria para Stair, cuando lo hagan, Letty se quedará con Stair los siguientes meses y luego veremos.

Candy miró a Terry con el ceño fruncido cuando el castaño llamó a Albert cuñado y entrecerró los ojos al escuchar los nuevos deberes de Letty.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? —es demasiado trabajo para Letty, la pobre mujer estaría haciendo el trabajo de dos secretarias por el sueldo de una y eso, aquí y en la China,es explotación laboral.

—Le doblaré el salario —dijo él encogiéndose de hombros — confió en la capacidad de Letty, por algo ha sido mi asistente durante tantos años —le dijo

engreído —y sé que podrá hacerlo con destreza.

Candy suspiró resignada, no le quedaba mas que aceptar, aunque eso implicaría buscar una escuela de manera temporal para sus pequeños hijos —Esta bien! Acepto —dijo después de inhalar profundamente —. Pero te advierto Terruce Grantchester, ni un día más.

—Tenemos un trato entonteces—dijo él extendiendo su mano para sellar el

acuerdo —Ni un día más —completó.

—Tenemos un trato—respondió ella aceptando la mano.

Continuará...


	8. Chapter 8

**Prepárense, porque en este capítulo habrá de todo un poco, espero lo disfruten y se diviertan al igual que lo hice yo, al imaginar cada escenario **? ?

**Sacrificio de Amor**

**Capitulo Siete**

En cuanto Richard llegó a su casa, lo primero que hizo fue mandar llamar a su esposa, sabiendo de sobra, que si alguien podría sacarle la verdad a Candy, esa era sin duda Eleonor.

En Eleonor entró y cerró la puerta de la biblioteca, Richard comenzó a relatarle lo sucedido, la guapa mujer sonrió, para ella estaba claro, aquellos dos niños eran hijos de Terry y por ende sus nietos.

Mientras el Duque siguió contándole cada detalle, Eleonor comenzó a recordar que unos días antes que Candy se marchara, esta se había mareado mientras daban una caminata por el jardín y luego durante el almuerzo no una sino varias veces la vio correr hacia el cuarto de baño, recordó también que en esos días, Candy había visitado al médico, así que, solo era cuestión de hacer un par de preguntas al doctor Leonard y listo.

—¿Que opinas Eli? Preguntó el duque una vez finalizó.

—Para mi está mas que claro, Ethan y Katherine son hijos de Terry y por lo tanto nuestros nietos —respondió la rubia al tiempo que contemplaba cuidadosamente las fotografías de los niños en mención.

—Es extraño —comenzó a decir Richard — yo pienso lo mismo, aún cuando están esos documentos de adopción, tengo la certeza que son hijos de Terry —pero por ahora no sé como hacerle para que Candy nos diga la verdad.

—Descuida cariño, déjalo de mi parte, yo si sé por donde empezar y te aseguro que mañana mismo lo sabremos.

Mientras iban de regreso a la Mansión Ardley, Candy le agradeció a Albert, la jugada maestra frente a los Grantchester y tan curiosa como era le preguntó:

—Dime la verdad Albert, ¿como le hiciste para conseguir esos documentos?

Albert sonrió encogiéndose de hombros —Son falsos Pequeña —le respondió con una sonrisa entre dientes —George conoce gente del bajo mundo que hacen cosas así —le dijo poniéndose serio de repente —aunque por la cara y las preguntas del el Duque de Grantchester, dudo mucho que se haya creído el cuento.

—Te diré la verdad —comenzó a decir ella, me siento muy mal de tener que ocultarles la verdad, ellos fueron siempre buenos conmigo.

—¿Y por que no les dices la verdad al menos a ellos? —le preguntó el rubio —entiendo que tengas miedo que Terry se entere, pero a juzgar por sus acciones, dudo mucho que ellos hagan el intento de quitarte a los chicos.

—Tienes razón como siempre Albert, mañana mismo iré a hablar con ellos y les contaré la verdad.

—Me parece bien que lo hagas, aunque la verdad creo que independientemente de lo que haya sucedido entre Terry y tu, tantos los chicos como Terry tienen derecho a saber la verdad.

—Lo sé, lo sé —respondió ella en un susurro —pero no por ahora —agregó

—Tu sabras lo que haces Candy, pero como tu hermano mayor, te aconsejo que no dejes pasar demasiado tiempo, las mentiras son como un castillo de arena que se desmorona con facilidad cuando la verdad aparece.

Candy reconoció muy a su pesar que su hermano tenía razón, pero ella no se sentí preparada aun para afrontar aquella verdad; así que sin mas y en un intentó por aligerar el ambiente, cambió el tema de conversación y comenzó a relatarle a Albert la,conversación que tuvo con Terry.

Albert resopló cuando Candy lo puso al tanto de la única condición de Terry para firmar la demanda de divorcio, pero como siempre lo hacia, no discutió sobre el asunto, Candy era lo suficiente capaz de resolver sus asuntos y no sería él quien a estas alturas le impondría hacer su voluntad.

Una deslumbrante sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de una hermosa dama rubia, quien sostenía en sus manos lo que le confirmaba sus sospechas —, al no poder dormir durante toda la noche, se levantó mas temprano que de costumbre y tras ducharse, ataviarse y tomar un rápido desayuno, salió junto a su esposo en compañía de su chofer al consultorio del doctor Leonard, quien no dudó ni un segundo en ayudarlos

—Lo sabia —dijo triunfante.

—Llévanos a la Mansion Ardley John.

—Si! Milord —Respondió el eficiente chofer.

Después de la charla con su hermano y tras reconocer que Albert tenía razón, Candy se levantó temprano, habían muchas cosas que debía resolver antes de comenzar a trabajar con Terry el día siguiente.

Aprovecharía ese día al máximo, Albert le dijo que no se preocupara por sus hijos, él se quedaría en casa todo el día.

Al primer lugar que iría, sería a la pequeña escuela que se encontraba cerca de la oficina, para inscribir de manera temporal a sus hijos, luego se dirigiría a casa de los Grantchester y le contaría la verdad a los padres de Terry, luego se reuniría con sus amigas en un centro comercial para finalmente regresar a su casa.

Buenas días Albert —saludaron los duques de Grantchester al rubio que se apresuró a abrir la puerta.

—¡Lord y Lady Grantchester! Que sorpresa.

—¡Oh vamos Albert! Dejemos a un lado el formalismo, aún somos familia —le dijo Richard.

Albert asintió —De acuerdo —respondió —si buscan a Candy, no se encuentra en casa, de hecho, a esta hora —dijo mirando su reloj—debe estar en camino a casa de ustedes.

—La verdad, nuestra intension inicial era hablar con Candy, pero mientras veníamos hacia aquí decidimos que primero teníamos que hablar contigo, en privado—pidió Richard.

—En ese caso —dijo Albert —pasemos a la biblioteca, ahí podremos hablar con calma.

Una vez dentro, Albert les ofreció algo para tomar, mas ellos negaron con la cabeza.

—Ustedes dirán —dijo Albert.

—Lo que te diré a continuación es algo muy delicado y requiere mucha

discreción —; la vida de Candy y los niños corre peligro.

Albert se tensó —Como que la vida de mi hermana y los niños corren

peligro —preguntó el rubio ofuscado.

—Veras Albert, todo esto tiene que ver con la desaparición de Candy todos estos años.

—¿Ustedes saben, que sucedió?.

—No lo sabíamos hasta hace unos días, cuando Candy regresó, Terruce se vio obligado a contarme lo que estaba pasando y me pidió ayuda.

—En ese caso, los escucho.

—Hace cinco años, Joseph consiguió unos documentos con la firma de Terruce en donde él autorizaba unas transferencias del capital de la empresa a cuentas

extranjeras; el mal nacido de Joseph amenazó a Terruce con enviarlo a la cárcel, si este no accedía a divorciarse de Candice para luego casarse con su Susana...

Mientras el duque relataba los hechos a detalle, Albert unía mentalmente, una a una las piezas del rompecabezas, las cuales encajaban perfectamente a los hechos.

—Cuando Terruce se negó, de manera indirecta, Joseph amenazó con hacerle daño a Candice y fue así como Terruce se vio obligado a ceder al chantaje del bastardo

ese —dijo el Duque con desprecio.

—¿Pero por qué Terry no les pidió ayuda antes?

—Cuando Terry le dijo al miserable de Joseph, que hablaría con nosotros, el maldito lo amenazó directamente con hacerle daño a Candy —Nuestro hijo hizo un **Sacrificio de Amor** por salvaguardar la vida de Candice —respondió Eleonor interviniendo por primera vez —Él ama demasiado a tu hermana y jamas permitiría que le hagan

daño, ha soportado la presión de ese hombre y su insoportable hija todos estos

años; y ahora que Candy ha regresado no dudes que ese hombre presionará hasta conseguir lo que desee.

—Terruce me dijo que la tarde que Candy desapareció, escuchó parte de la conversación y mal interpretó las cosas.

Albert resopló—típico en ella susurró.

—Albert, por favor —comenzó a suplicar Eleonor —permítenos proteger a Candy y a nuestros nietos —. El rubio abrió lo ojos como platos —Sabemos que Ethan y Katherine no son tus hijos adoptivos, sino hijos de Terry y Candy —aclaró Eleonor.

Albert tomó una bocanada de aire, —tienen razón —les dijo—no hay motivo alguno para seguir con esta farsa, total Candy fue precisamente a casa de ustedes para contarles la verdad.

En ese caso —intervino el Duque tenemos el deber y la responsabilidad de protegerlos de todo y todos y solo hay una manera —dijo —. Recuerda que tanto Susana como Joseph, saben que Candy se está quedando en esta casa por lo tanto no es seguro para ellos permanecer aquí, se convertirían en un blanco fácil para ellos.

—¿Y que proponen? Preguntó Albert curioso.

—Que Candy y los niños se muden a una de las casas adyacentes a Grantchester House, allí podremos cuidar de ellos todo el tiempo —respondió Eleonor —además tendremos la oportunidad de acercarnos a nuestros nietos y disfrutar de ellos.

Albert se quedó en silencio por unos segundos hasta que Richard lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Albert, por el momento, creo que es mejor que todos sigan pensado que los niños son tus hijos adoptivos, para alejarlos del blanco de los Marlowe, será por poco tiempo, mientras obtengo las pruebas suficientes en contra de Joseph.

—¿Tiene esto algo que ver con la condición que Terry le impuso a Candy para firmar la demanda de divorcio?

—Si! —aceptó Richard —de hecho yo se lo sugerí.

—Ahora comprendo muchas cosas —repuso el rubio —y no puedo mas que estar de acuerdo con ustedes.

—¿De acuerdo con que?

Los tres miraron en dirección a la puerta en donde Candy se encontraba de pie.

—¡Candy! ¿Que haces aquí, no se supone que te irías con Annie y Patty al centro comercial?

—Si! Pero me avisaron que no podrían reunirse conmigo a esta hora y quedamos de reunirnos por la tarde..

—Hola Candy, me da mucha alegría volver a verte —saludó Eleonor llamando la atención de la rubia.

—Eleonor —dijo la joven rubia acercándose a la madura mujer quien había abierto sus brazos para estrecharla entre ellos.

—Fui a buscarlos —comenzó a decir la rubia —hay algo que ustedes deben saber.

—Ya lo saben Candy —le anunció Albert —y es por eso que están aquí —le informó, ocultando el otro asunto.

—Eleonor, Richard Yo...—comenzó a balbucear la rubia.

—Todo está bien Candy, no te preocupes —dijo Eleonor palmeando sosteniéndole la mano —pero hay algo que queremos pedirte.

—Ustedes dirán —respondió ella.

—Sabes que Susana, conoce esta casa y sabe que te quedas aquí, —Candy asintió mientras suspiraba —Eleonor prosiguió — por esa razón y para evitar que venga a molestarte o a decir algo desagradable a los chicos — le decíamos a Albert que lo mejor seria que te mudes a una de las casas adyacentes a Grantchester House, para evitarte el mal rato y así nos permitirás a Richard y a mi, acercarnos poco a poco a nuestros nietos.

Candy se quedó pensativa, realmente había olvidado el hecho que ahora que la frentona conocía su paradero, lo mas seguro seria que no la dejaría en paz ni un solo día y ahora no se trataba solo de ella, la tranquilidad de sus hijos estaba en juego, sabía que si aceptaba la propuesta de sus suegros, en caso que la infeliz chica se enterara de su paradero, no se atrevería siquiera a acercarse a aquella casa que le ofrecían.

—Esta bien —respondió —pero solo será por el tiempo que Terry me ha pedido para firmar la demanda de divorcio—advirtió.

—Gracias Candy —dijo Eleonor abrazándola.

Muy a su pesar tanto Richard como Eleonor tuvieron que reprimir su deseo de conocer personalmente a sus nietos, ya tendrían el tiempo suficiente para acercarse a ellos.

Después que sus aun suegros se marcharon, Candy le pidió a Dorothy que le ayudara a empacara las pertenecías de los niños y las de ella, porque se mudarían el día siguiente, luego se dirigió a su recámara y comenzó a empacar sus pertenecías.

Por la tarde y aprovechando que Albert se había llevado a los gemelos, Candy salió a la cita que tenia con sus amigas sin saber lo que le esperaba.

—¿Me ayudaras?

—¿Y que gano yo con eso?

—Si eres listo, podrás llevártela a la cama y retozar con ella hasta que te aburras.

—Mm, suena interesante, pero aun no me has dicho de quien se trata.

—Te aseguro que te agradara.

—¿La conozco?

—Si, —respondió mientras sorbía de su taza con te —los ojos azules de Susana se agrandaron en el momento que vio entrar a Candy junto a sus dos inseparables amigas.

No voltees —ordenó —tu futura conquista acaba de ingresar al cafe.

Michael afinó el oído para escuchar aquella risa cantarina difícil de confundir.

—¿Candice Ardley? ¿Es acaso ella la persona que quieres que seduzca?

—Si! Respondió Susana sonriendo.

—¿Estas de broma? Hasta donde tengo entendido es la esposa de Grantchester, además Candice siempre me cayó bien, jamás le haría tal cosa, así que olvídalo, no cuentes conmigo para eso, búscate a otro.

—No seas cobarde Michael, sabes que te recompensaré de la manera como mejor te agrada.

—Olvídalo, no lo haré —dijo poniéndose de pie dejando a una furiosa Susana a su espalda para dirigirse a la mesa donde Candy, Annie y Patty conversaban.

—Buenas tardes —las saludó.

—¿Michael?

—Me da gusto saber que me aun recuerdas mi nombre Candice —Hola Annie,

Patty —dijo dirigiéndose a las dos chicas.

—Hola respondieron las dos al unísono —gusto verte después de tantos años

Michael —dijo Annie sonriendo.

—Lo mismo digo —respondió él devolviéndole la sonrisa —¿puedo

acompañarlas? —Preguntó.

—La verdad —comenzó a decir Patty —llegas en mal momento, esperamos a alguien mas.

—Comprendo —respondió él—en ese caso no me queda más que retirarme —dijo sonriendo.

—¿Que demonios hace él aquí? —Dijo Terry apretando la mandíbula mientras observaba como Michael depositaba un beso en el dorso de la mano de Candy —si no suelta ahora mismo a Mi esposa, juro que lo mataré.

—Cálmate Grantchester, no es para tanto, es solo un beso de cortesía.

—Me importa un pimiento la cortesía—vociferó molesto.

Stair resopló —Tendrás que aguantarte o jamás volveremos a ayudarte con

Candy —lo amenazó.

El castaño lo fulminó con la mirada, pero conocía cuando Stair estaba enfadado y ese era uno de esos momento, así que se tragó su enojo y se obligó a tranquilizarse.

Una vez vieron como Michael se alejaba, los tres se acercaron a la mesa donde se encontraban las chicas ante la mirada furiosa de Susana quien sin proponérselo estaba siendo testigo de aquel momento.

—Creí que estaríamos solo amigos —dijo Candy desdeñosa mirando de reojo a Terry.

—¡Oh vamos Candy! No exageres —respondió Stair cansado de la actitud de aquellos dos.

Candy rodó los ojos resignada, lo que se suponía seria una tarde agradable se había convertido de pronto en una muy pesada.

Durante el tiempo que permanecieron en aquel lugar, Candy apenas respondía con monosílabos, a lo que se le preguntaba, Terry por su parte no dejó de admirar lo hermosa que se veía, mientras Susana echaba chispas de sus ojos azules al mirar aquella escena, se juró que de su cuenta corría, que esos dos, jamás volverían a estar juntos.

A la mañana siguiente Candy llevo a sus hijos a la escuela y luego se dirigió a lo,que sería su primer día oficial como asistente de Terry.

Una vez llegó a su lugar de trabajo, Letty comenzó a explicarle cuales serian sus obligaciones.

—En esta agenda están anotadas todas las citas del día señora Grantchester—le dijo señalando la agenda.

—Letty, No me llames señora Grantchester, llámame Candy solamente.

La eficiente asistente negó con la cabeza —De ninguna manera señora Grantchester.

—Me enfadaré contigo entonces —advirtió la rubia fingiendo molestia.

Letty suspiró—si lo pone de esa manera, imagino que no tengo otra opción ¿verdad?

—Efectivamente —respondió ella victoriosa.

—Esta bien! Usted gana Candy

—Nada de usted, puedes tutearme.

Susana quien iba como de costumbre a la oficina de Terry, miró a lo lejos a una figura la cual dese hacía unos días se había convertido según ella, en un grano en el trasero.

¿Que demonios hacía la Escocesa en la Empresa y peor aún, que hacía en el lugar donde se suponía debía estar la asistente de su "prometido"? Se cuestionó internamente la muy ilusa

Seguro, esta era una manera para estar cerca de Terry —pensó —Ah! Pero ahora iba saber esa mosca muerta quien es Susana Marlowe —se dijo caminando en dirección a Candy quien no se daba por enterada del torbellino que se acercaba peligrosamente a ella.

—Buen día "**señorita Marlowe**" —saludó Letty, remarcando las ultimas dos palabras ya que sabia de sobra que esa muchachita tenia de señorita lo que ella tenia de astronauta, es decir **"NADA"**

Susana se giró en dirección a la voz y vio a Letty .

—Buen día Leticia —respondió la frentona joven con una sonrisa mas falsa que un billete de tres dólares.

—¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? —preguntó la eficiente asistente.

—¿Por que no está en su lugar de trabajo Leticia? —preguntó fingiendo desconcierto.

—Me han transferido —respondió Letty estrechando los ojos sabiendo que algo se traía entre manos aquella serpiente venenosa, pues en su vida le había dirigido una sola palabra; con aquello en mente Letty se preparó mentalmente.

—¡Oh! lamento escuchar eso Leticia, usted es una eficiente asistente —dijo poniendo cara de perrito apaleado

Letty hizo una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa, de pronto, su cerebro le mandó una alarma de alerta —¿que demonios pretendía esa mujercita?

Susana seguía parloteando —no debió permitir que la desplazaran por una novata sin experiencia, —creo que usted y yo podemos unir fuerzas para deshacernos de ella —dijo al tiempo que miraba a Candy ingresar a la oficina de Terry.

Y aquí estaba la razón de tanta amabilidad fingida.

—¿A que se refiere, señorita Marlowe?

—Usted me ayuda y yo la ayudo y ambas salimos ganando —respondió Susana sonriendo, creyéndose que ya tenía una aliada.

—¿De verdad haría tal cosa por mi! —preguntó Letty con la ironía marcada en cada palabra, la cual con lo bruta que era Susana no lo notó.

—Por supuesto Leticia —respondió —¿ que me dice acepta? —le preguntó extendiendo su mano para sellar el pacto.

Letty enarcó una de sus perfectas cejas, ya iba siendo hora de poner en su lugar a aquella mujercita.

—Es muy tentadora su oferta señorita Marlowe, pero debo aclararle que mi lealtad, es solo para con el señor y la señora Grantchester y en mi opinión, creo que usted debería de tener un poco de dignidad y amor propio; es nefasto ver como se ha arrastrado como serpiente para llamar la atención del señor Grantchester todos estos años.

¿Es que acaso su enorme frente le roba le roba visibilidad, que no se da cuenta que él no tiene ojos para nadie mas que su adorable esposa? O de plano su cabeza es solamente un adorno sobre su cuello.

Susana se puso roja de furia, ante las palabras que salían de la boca de Letty

—Como te atreves a hablarme de esa manera maldita asalariada —le dijo al tiempo que levantaba la mano para abofetear a Letty.

Letty quien no la perdió de vista ni un solo instante, esquivo el golpe.

—Maledetta cagna ( maldita zorra) —dijo en Italiano al tiempo que cruzaba con una bofetada el rostro de Susana.

Susana respiraba con dificultad debido a la furia que emanaba en sus venas y se lanzó con tanta fuerza sobre la negra cabellera de Letty que ambas cayeron al piso.

La eficiente asistente siendo mas rápida que la joven Marlowe, prontamente se posicionó sobre ella y comenzó a propinar golpe tras golpe sobre el perfecto rostro de la orgullosa chica.

Susana comenzó a dar alaridos con cada golpe, y pronto los gritos se escucharon por todo el piso.

Los primeros en salir fueron Candy y Terry quienes se quedaron boquiabiertos ante la escena —¡Por Dios del cielo! Una furiosa Letty, se había puesto de pie y sujetaba a Susana por los cabellos arrastrándola literalmente por el pasillo.

—Terry, no te quedes allí parado como estatua has algo —le gritó Candy

—¿Por que? Preguntó el disfrutando del espectáculo.

—Por Dios del cielo, la va a matar .

—Le hará un favor a la humanidad —El castaño se encogió de hombros —Seguro se lo buscó.

Susana gritaba —Suéltame maldita.

Finalmente ante los berreos de la frentona joven, Albert salió de su oficina.

—¿Que demonios es todo este ...—el resto de la oración se quedó en el aire, el rubio abrió los ojos desmesuradamente —Por Dios del cielo Letty —dijo mientras sujetaba de la cintura a su recién estrenada asistente, apartándola así de Susana.

—Ahora verás estúpida —dijo la joven Marlowe, acerándose en un intento de golpear a Letty, aprovechado que Albert sujetaba por la cintura.

Albert adivinó las intenciones de la desagradable chica y en un rápido movimiento movió a su asistente a espaldas de él para protegerla con su impotente altura.

—No te atrevas Susana o te pesará —la amenazó.

—No puedes amenazarme así —respondió ella —no se te olvide que mi padre es socio en esta empresa y por lo tanto hare que despidan a esta estúpida.

—Al parecer, eres tu, mocosa caprichosa, quien se olvida que el,segundo en mando en esta empresa soy yo y que si no te largas ahora mismo por tu propia cuenta, haré que te echen a patadas de aquí —espetó un molesto Albert.

A regañadientes Susana se dio la media vuelta y salió de aquel lugar maldiciendo a todo el árbol genealógico de Leticia Bonetti quien se acomodaba el cabello sin darse cuenta que su blusa dejaba a la vista el nacimiento de sus senos los cuales Albert no perdió el vista deleitándose ante aquella gloriosa imagen hasta el punto que se le hizo agua la boca.

—Por Dios del cielo, Albert jamás imaginó que detrás de aquellas prendas conservadoras habían tan hermosas obras de arte esculpidas y talladas a la

perfección —. Trabajar durante los siguientes tres meses junto a Leticia Bonetti, sería una deliciosa tentación —pensó ocultando una risa de satisfacción.

Continuará...


	9. Chapter 9

Sacrificio de Amor

Por Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Ocho

Un bate de goma fue lo primero que encontró, aunque lo cierto es que le hubiera servido cualquier cosa —. Parecía milagroso que hubiese escuchado el ruido con la tormenta que había fuera —. Pero el hecho de estar pasando su primera noche sola, con la única compañía de sus hijos y Dorothy, además del grosor de aquellos muros, que amortiguaba el ruido de los relámpagos, habían agudizado los sentidos de Candy.

Estaba claro para ella que había alguien merodeando en la casa, donde se suponía que estarían resguardados —. Lo supo con seguridad cuando llegó al último escalón y percibió un movimiento.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, ir a investigar de quién se trataba no era probablemente la mejor idea que había tenido en su vida; sabia que no era nada agradable ir y meterse en la boca del lobo, pero ¿que hacer?, aquélla desde ese día, era su casa, y no estaba dispuesta a esconderse en su dormitorio.

Así pues, pasando por alto la piel de gallina y el frío que se le colaba por sus pies al entrar en contacto con el gélido piso de porcelana, atravesó de puntillas el recibidor deslizándose de espaldas a la pared, sujetando el pequeño bate de goma firmemente con ambas manos.

Se quedó inmóvil, con el pulso latiéndole violentamente —. Ahí estaba el ruido de nuevo, sólo que esa vez escuchó claramente un traqueteo seguido de un apagado choque, como si alguien se hubiera golpeado contra un mueble de la cocina.

Tragó saliva, se humedeció los labios con la lengua y se acercó sigilosamente hacia la puerta que se abrió justo en el momento en que acercaba la mano al picaporte.

Conteniendo un grito, Candy alzó el bate de goma, dispuesta a golpear a quienquiera que apareciera tras ella.

La sombra se movió hacia ella y en rápido movimiento se movió a un lado, arremetiendo con fuerza enfilando el bate de goma hacia donde consideró estaría la cintura del intruso, pero dispuesta a apuntar más abajo en caso necesario —.Nada más oír el grito de dolor supo inmediatamente que se trataba de un hombre.

El intruso mascullando una maldición, agarró un extremo del bate de goma y, torciendo el brazo de Candy, la empujó contra la gélida pared.

—¡Pero qué diablos...!

—¡Déjeme en paz! —protestó ella mientras forcejeaba con todas sus fuerzas—. He llamado al personal de seguridad; estarán a punto de llegar; así que más le vale largarse de aquí antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Aquello era mentira —. Lo cierto era que no había sido capaz de encontrar el teléfono en la oscuridad, pero él no tenía por qué saberlo ¿verdad?

—¿Candice?

El sonido de su propio nombre en un tono tan brusco y retumbante la inmovilizó.

De pronto, percibió una fragancia que, tras colarse por sus fosas nasales, le atenazó la garganta —. Aquel olor a lavanda y a algo más que le resultaba familiar y que reconoció inmediatamente.

Candy conocía aquel aroma, aun después de cinco años —. No había conseguido olvidarlo, a pesar de sus intentos. ¡Y ahora él estaba en su casa! ¡Y la tenía atrapada contra la pared! ¡Aquello tenía que ser una pesadilla!

—¡Terry! —dijo ella en una afirmación más que una pregunta, pues sabía perfectamente quién era—. ¿Qué estás haciendo él aquí? Se preguntó.

El cuerpo del castaño seguía apretado contra el de ella; su cálido aliento le hacía cosquillas en la frente —. Aquel olor despertaba tantos recuerdos —Sintió rabia.

—¡Suéltame! —dijo forcejeando.

—Sólo si me das tu palabra de no volver a golpearme con eso que tienes en la mano.

—Has tenido suerte de que no te golpeara con algo más fuerte y de que no apuntara más abajo. ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí a mitad de la noche? ¿Cómo te las has arreglado para entrar? ¡No tienes derecho a entrar en esta casa!

Él adoptó un tono burlón.

—¿Y por qué no? He venido a esta casa muchas veces en los últimos años. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no tengo cosas aquí que me pertenecen?

La pregunta desconcertó a Candy durante unos instantes —Sintió una oleada de pánico que la estremeció y respiró hondo varias veces. ¿No se estaría refiriendo a...?

Candy dejó de forcejear. —Suspiró profundamente mientras intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos.

—Esta es mi casa ahora. —Y no puedes entrar en ella cuando te venga en gana ahora que yo vivo aquí. —Podrías haber venido a buscar tus cosas a plena luz del día o, mejor aún, hacer que te las enviaran. —¿Cómo has entrado? ¿Has roto la cerradura? Porque si lo has hecho...

—Tengo una llave.

¿Desde cuándo tenía él una llave? —pensó —Pues dámela ahora mismo. —Y haz el favor de soltarme.

Hubo una larga pausa antes de que él se apartara de ella. —Candy se estremeció al notar una corriente de aire frío donde antes había sentido la calidez del cuerpo masculino.

—Ahora en serio. ¿A qué has venido? Porque yo no te he invitado.

—Tenemos que hablar —explicó él tras una breve pausa.

Candy lo miró sorprendida mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. —Hablar con él en la oscuridad la desconcertaba.

—No tenemos nada de qué hablar. —Y aunque lo tuviéramos, que no es el caso, existe un aparato que se llama teléfono. —Podrías haberme llamado en lugar de darme un susto de muerte a mitad de la noche. —A esto se le llama allanamiento de morada, ¿sabes?

—No, si se utiliza una llave —respondió él burlón —. Se me ha explotado una llanta; cerca de aquí —explicó él mientras Candy palpaba la pared de la cocina en busca del interruptor de luz.

—Me habían dicho que no estarías aquí hasta dentro de dos días.

¿Qué demonios le importaba dónde estuviera ella? Candy frunció el ceño al ver que la luz no se encendía a pesar de haberle dado al interruptor.

—Ya he intentado encenderla yo; debe de tratarse de un apagón.

¡Genial! Pensó moviéndose hacia un lado y se golpeó la cadera con el borde del aparador, lo que la hizo gemir de dolor. —Y allí estaba Terry otra vez, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos.

A Candy le iba a hacer falta un poco de luz si quería evitar tanto contacto físico

fortuito—; la lluvia golpeaba los cristales de la cocina. —La voz grave de Terry sonó junto a su oído, en un tono ligeramente irritado.

—¿No hay velas por aquí?

—Sí —respondió ella sacudiendo los hombros para soltarse de él.

Apartándose de él, palpó el aparador, abrió uno de los cajones y comenzó a remover su contenido con fastidio —. No recordaba haber visto velas o cerillos en ninguna de las cajas que había desempaquetado ese día, que por cierto se estaba convirtiendo en uno de los más largos de su vida.

Terry comenzó a revolver los cajones y, durante unos minutos, ambos se afanaron en la búsqueda de las velas en silencio.

Finalmente Candy encontró lo que buscaba —. Aquí están —dijo como si se tratara de un gran tesoro.

Candy escuchó los pasos de Terry al otro lado de la estancia.

—Tengo cerillos —dijo —Quédate dónde estás; ya voy yo para allá.

Ella se quedó inmóvil, conteniendo el aliento y abriendo mucho los ojos, en un intento por verlo en la oscuridad, pero no le hacía falta percibirlo con la mirada; su fragancia lo precedía.

Terry encendió un cerillo y acercó la llama a la vela que ella sostenía entre sus manos.

La claridad repentina le hizo guiñar los ojos. —Candy lo observó a la cálida luz de la vela, se delito una vez más al ver de cerca lo atractivo que era; evitarlo durante todo ese tiempo y ahora en la oficina no le había resultado fácil, pero de alguna manera lo había conseguido hasta que decidió enfrentar su situación de una buena vez .

Pero en ese momento, estando tan cerca de él, no le quedaba más remedio que observarlo fijamente.

En la semioscuridad sus ojos parecían de color negros, en lugar de azul zafiro, pero su mirada seguía siendo tan insondable como lo había sido antaño.

—¿Quedan más velas?

La pregunta le hizo apartar la mirada, pero la imagen de él quedó grabada en su mente.

Candy supo que aunque aquella vela se apagara en ese preciso momento, ella seguiría viéndolo en su imaginación: el brillo de su cabello corto y castaño, que caía en mechones cortos sobre su frente; las cejas espesas, enarcadas mientras la miraba con detenimiento, las largas pestañas que enmarcaban sus ojos; la nariz recta y esa boca sensual cuyas comisuras se curvaban hacia arriba en un gesto burlón.

Iluminando el cajón, Candy siguió buscando velas. —Finalmente, y después de aclararse la voz, le preguntó en un tono gélido:

—Bueno, ahora dime qué quieres. —Cuanto antes lo hagas, antes podrás marcharte.

—Ya te lo he dicho. —Tenemos que hablar.

—No tenemos nada de qué hablar —dijo ella mientras un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. —Más le valía no creer de verdad que tenían algo de qué hablar.

—Tenemos que hablar sobre lo que escuchaste hace cinco años.

Candy pensó en sus hijos —¡Ethan, Kate! ella no podía permitir que Terry pasara un segundo más bajo el mismo techo que sus hijos.

Él pareció adivinarle el pensamiento.

—¿Están dormidos?

¡Maldición! Lo último que Candy quería en ese momento, era mantener una conversación sobre sus hijos con él.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia —le respondió en tono glacial —ahora si me disculpas, es mejor que te marches, no sé si ya te diste cuenta que estas no son horas de

visita —le dijo mientras señalaba en dirección a la puerta para que se marchara.

El no se movió —tenemos que hablar Candy.

—Pues será en otro momento —le dijo señalando nuevamente la puerta.

El suspiro resignado —¡Esta bien! por esta vez tu ganas —dijo al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta de salida —. Se detuvo a mitad del pasillo y se giró sobre sus talones para mirarla mientras ella sostenía la vela en sus manos —quiero que sepas que en estos cinco años, nada ha cambiado en mi, yo sigo siendo el mismo hombre con quien te casaste y nunca he faltado a nuestra promesa de amor —diciendo esto último, Terry abrió la puerta y salió de aquella casa sintiendo que su corazón se quedaba allí dentro.

Candy se quedó inmóvil, entendiendo perfectamente el significado de aquellas palabras, pero no caería nuevamente en sus redes, tenían un trato y ella cumpliría a cabalidad los acuerdos de aquel trato; tres meses, era todo lo que tenía que soportar su cercanía, sabía que la tarea no sería fácil, pero con determinación y aplomo lo lograría.

Elisa no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver el perfecto rostro de Susana molido a golpes.

—Para de burlarte de mi Elisa —dijo una furiosa Susana.

Elisa volvió a reír a boca de jarra —discúlpame Susie, pero es que la verdad pareces una vaca pinta de tanto moretones —rio sin control —¡ay amiga!, al parecer ya se te hizo costumbre que todos te agarren como saco de boxeo, o peor aún, como un costal de papas —dijo la pelirroja entre carcajadas.

—Maldición Elisa, para ya de burlarte de mi, en vez de mi amiga pareces mi enemiga que se deleita con mi desgracia.

Y eso era cierto, Elisa, desde hace mucho, no consideraba más a Susana como su amiga, la única razón por la que estaba allí con ella en esos momentos, era su deseo de venganza contra los Ardley por el desprecio de Anthony.

—Esta bien —dijo una vez consiguió calmar su risa —Ya no me reiré más, lo prometo.

Se aclaró la garganta —. Ahora dime, para que me llamaste con tanta urgencia, dudo mucho que haya sido para que viera como te dejó la asistente de Terry.

—Por su puesto que no fue para eso que te hice venir —respondió ella.

—Y entonces, dime de una vez, que necesitas.

—Tengo entendido que tu amiga Luisa es la secretaria de Archibald Cornwall dentro de la Empresa.

Elisa asintió—¿y que con eso? —preguntó

—Necesito a alguien de confianza que me mantenga al tanto de todo lo que sucede dentro de la Empresa ahora que el imbécil de Albert Ardley me ha prohibido el ingreso a ella, ahora mas que nunca necesito una aliada dentro —Puedes pedirle a tu amiga que haga ese trabajo por mi, claro sabré gratificarla de una manera muy sustanciosa.

—Comprendo —la llamaré ahora —respondió la pelirroja sacando su celular y llamó a Luisa.

—Listo, es un hecho, Luisa ha aceptado ser tus ojos dentro de la empresa.

—Gracias Elisa, sabia que podia contar contigo.

Continuará...

Antes que nada, agradezco a todas aquellas personas que han tomado un poco de su tiempo en leerme, y quiero disculparme de antemano por cualquier error ortográfico que se me pase, espero no me linchen por pequeñeces jajajaja.

Nos leemos ? ﾟﾘﾘ


	10. Chapter 10

Sacrificio de Amor

Por Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Nueve

Vestido con su típica vestimenta negra, George quien había llegado a Londres dos semanas atrás, ingresó a la oficina de Albert con una carpeta en mano.

—Y bien George, que has encontrado.

—Aquí —dijo entregando la carpeta, se encuentra una copia de los documentos que avalan el desfalco del que me hablaste, los he revisado detenidamente y tal y como lo sospechabas hay inconsistencias en ellos, aun cuando la firma del señor Grantchester esta estampada en cada una de las transacciones, me di a la tarea de llevar los documentos con un grafólogo puesto que noté que la letra aun cuando es muy parecida, hay una pequeña diferencia entre ambas y en efecto, el señor Miller confirmó mis sospechas.

Estas —dijo señalando unas transferencia —si son la firmas del señor Grantchester, autorizando dichas transacción, pero estas otras —dijo señalando transferencias de sumas muy elevadas —no lo son, es decir, la firma del señor Grantchester fue falsificada no una, sino varias veces.

Albert extendió los documentos de manera ordena sobre el escritorio, observó detenidamente las firmas en cada papel y en efecto las firmas aunque muy parecidas no eran las mismas.

El rubio pasó su dedo por el tabique de su perfilada nariz bajándolo hasta el mentó, estrechó los ojos observando detenidamente la firma del jefe de finanzas:

Daniel (Niel) Leagan —¡Mm! interesante —dijo

Tomó el teléfono y llamó a su asistente quien ingresó a la oficina inmediatamente

—Señor Ardley —dijo Leticia una vez ingresó a la oficina de su jefe —¿como puedo ayudarlo? Preguntó la eficiente asistente de manera profesional.

A Albert se le ocurrieron muchas maneras deliciosas en las que Leticia podia ayudarlo, entre ellas, ayudarlo a bajar la erección que estaba comenzando a crecer en su entrepierna con el tan solo hecho de recordar aquellos hermosos y bien formados senos que despertaron en él una sensación primitiva pero placentera —. Dio gracias a Dios que estaba sentado detrás del escritorio que le permitía esconder las sensaciones que aquella hermosa morena de cabellera negra sin proponérselo despertaba en él desde aquel día —. Albert sintió de pronto como sus mejillas comenzaron a calentarse, llevó ambas manos al rostro y froto con ellas sus acaloradas mejillas; George no perdió detalle en cada uno de los gestos de su joven jefe, cubrió su boca para ocultar la sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios, al ver el motivo de la turbación de Albert, era la primera vez en años que miraba a Albert de aquella manera.

—Señor Ardley —la voz de Leticia trajo a Albert al mundo real.

—Lo siento, Leticia —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza

—¿Como puedo ayudarlo? Preguntó Letty una vez más.

Albert respiró profundamente, tenía que controlarse, no era posible que una inocente

pregunta lo descolocara de aquella manera, ¡por Dios!, estaba en la oficina, tenía que ser profesional —tras aclararse la garganta preguntó:

—Leticia, en las dos semanas que llevo aquí no he visto al jefe de finanza —dijo de manera casual.

—¿Se refiere al señor Leagan? —preguntó

—Si, —respondió el rubio —¿donde está? —preguntó.

—Hasta donde sé —comenzó a explicar Letty —el señor Marlowe lo envió a Escocia, para que vigilara personalmente algunas inversiones que la Empresa realizaría precisamente con ustedes, es decir con las Empresas Ardley.

—¿Con nosotros? —Preguntó George extrañado, no recordaba haber hecho tratos con nadie de las Empresas Grantchester.

Letty asintió y luego se quedó pensando unos segundos —es extraño —dijo —eso fue hace un mes mas o menos, desde entonces no lo he visto —lo último que supe por su secretaria, fue que el señor Marlowe le informó que el señor Leagan se demoraría mas tiempo de lo acordado y que ella debía de asistir al señor Juskin quien seria el reemplazo de su jefe mientras este estuviera fuera —Daisy la secretaria de el señor Marlowe, me dijo que la hermana del señor Leagan ha llamado varias veces preguntado por él y que ha escuchado al señor Marlowe decirle que la estadía del señor Leagan en Escocia se prolongará por mas tiempo y que incluso tal vez será necesario que lo transfieran para allá.

—¿Y quien es el señor Juskin y cuanto tiempo tiene trabajando en la

Empresa? —preguntó Albert curioso.

—El señor Juskin fue contratado por el señor Marlowe hace cinco años como asistente de finanza.

—Mmm! Interesante dato —dijo Albert.

—¿Hay algo mas en que le pueda ayudar? —preguntó la eficiente asistente.

¡Oh claro! que había algo más en que Letty podía ayudarlo, pero por ahora lo dejaría de lado —pensó el rubio mientras sonría de medio lado.

—Es todo Leticia, gracias por su ayuda.

—Cualquier cosa mas que necesite, estoy para servile señor —dijo muy profesional.

Cualquier cosa suena interesante —pensó

—Lo tendré en cuenta Leticia —dijo con un brillo de lobo feroz en sus ojos.

Una vez Leticia salió de la oficina Albert le dijo a George sus sospechas

—¿No te parece extraño que Joseph Marlowe haya contratado personalmente a ese tal Juskin como asistente de Niel hace precisamente cinco años y que hace un mes el mismo Joseph haya enviado a Niel a revisar inversiones con nosotros, cosa que por tu cara me di cuenta, es una gran mentira o me equivoco?

George negó con la cabeza —no estas equivocado, en el tiempo que estuviste de viaje, yo vigilé todo, cual tal me lo pediste, debo reconocer que Candice hizo un excelente trabajo y jamás existió una inversion de las Empresas Grantchester.

—¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo? —le preguntó Albert a su fiel asistente de finanzas, al verlo pensativo.

—Creo que si, —todo indica que el señor Marlowe tiene algo que ver con las transacciones y las firmas falsa, y al parecer la calve para esclarecer todo es Niel.

—Albert asintió —tengo que poner al tanto a Richard de lo que acabamos de descubrir, posiblemente él tiene los contactos que necesitamos para localizar a Niel, solo espero que el maldito Marlowe no lo haya desaparecido de manera definitiva.

Desde que Loly y Tom le avisaron cada uno por su lado que Niel finalmente había despertado, pero que, según las palabras de la ocurrente Loly, al hombre se le habían barrido las tuercas de su cabeza, ya que decía no recordar ni siquiera su nombre, Candy llamaba cada día a su residencia de Escocia para saber por labios de Flammy la enfermera que contrató para sus cuidados, si Niel tenia alguna mejoría, pero como siempre la respuesta era negativa.

Cerró los al recordar aquella noche.

—Flash Back

—_**Auxilio, auxilio, por favor ayúdenme.**_

_**Candy quien había salido a dar una pequeña cabalgata nocturna, escuchó el llamado de una voz masculina pidiendo ayuda y miró a los alrededores, al no notar nada extraño, bajó de Cleopatra y caminó sigilosamente hacia la dirección de donde provenían los gritos de auxilio.**_

_**De pronto, vio entre los matorrales como una persona caía, apresuró el paso hasta aquel lugar.**_

_**En la oscuridad de la noche y con la poca vision que la luz de la luna le permitía, noto que el hombre presentaba un golpe en su cabeza la cual sangraba sin compasión y tres impactos de bala en su espalda.**_

—_**Señor, señor —dijo mientras lo tocaba para asegurarse que estuviese con vida.**_

_**El hombre gimió en respuesta.**_

—_**No se preocupe, lo ayudaré, sé que está debil, pero necesito que se esfuerce un poco mas para que me ayude, yo no podré hacerlo sola —¿puede hacerlo?**_

—_**Si —respondió él en un hilo de voz.**_

—_**Bien —dijo ella —apóyese en mi hombro ¿de acuerdo?**_

_**El hombre asintió débilmente —así en aquella posición Candy llevó al desconocido hasta donde estaba Cleopatra.**_

—_**Cleopatra —dijo la rubia dirigiéndose a su yegua, sé una buena chica y ayúdame, como si la fiel yegua entendiese la petición de su ama, dio un relincho en respuesta y se acercó hasta ella para luego doblar su patas traseras seguidas por sus patas delanteras hasta llegar al suelo —buena chica —dijo Candy acariciando sus cabellos —tras acomodar al hombre colocándolo boca abajo en la silla de montar, tomó las riendas y comenzó la caminata de regreso a su casa.**_

_**En cuanto la vio a la distancia, Dorothy corrió para ayudarla, acto que Candy agradeció, estaba agotada de la caminata que se vio obligada a dar esa noche.**_

—_**¿Que sucedió? —¿Quien es este hombre Candy?**_

—_**Dejemos las preguntas para después Dorothy y mejor ayúdame a llevarlo a una de las recámaras, luego iras al pueblo y trae un médico ¿de acuerdo? —Dorothy asintió.**_

_**¡Oh Dios mio! Solo espero no meterme en problemas —expresó la rubia en un susurro.**_

—_**Coloquémoslo boca abajo —ordenó Candy una vez llegaron a una de las habitaciones de servicio. —ahora no pierdas mas el tiempo y ve por el médico —le ordenó **_

_**Dorothy obedeció y salió de la habitación inmediatamente.**_

_**Candy fue a la cocina, en busca de agua y un par de paños para limpiar un poco las heridas del desconocido, mientras lo hacia el hombre habló débilmente.**_

—_**Gracias por ayudarme —si vivo, nunca olvidaré lo que está haciendo por mi aun sin conocerme.**_

_**Aquella voz le pareció muy familiar a Candy, se acercó cuidadosamente hasta el rostro del desconocido **_

—_**Niel Leagan —dijo mientras abría los ojos desmesuradamente.**_

—_**Si, ese es mi nombre —respondió él débilmente abriendo sus ligeramente sus ojos y ver el rostro de su salvadora —. Candice —pronunció su nombre débilmente al reconocerla —Gracias por ayudarme, no sé si sobreviviré, pero de hacerlo juro por Dios que estaré en deuda contigo y te devolveré el favor.**_

—_**Sé que no estas en condiciones ahora, pero necesito que me des los,datos de tu familia para avisarle lo que te ha ocurrido.**_

—_**No, no Candice, no les avises aún, ellos creen que estoy en viaje de negocios el cual demorará mucho tiempo —tosió.**_

—_**Pero ellos tienen el derecho de saber lo que te sucedió.**_

—_**No, —Por favor Candice, prométeme que si sobrevivo no le dirás a nadie mi **_

_**paradero —tosió nuevamente —. Esta noche han atentado contra mi vida porque...**_

—_**Shhh —susurró ella —no hables Niel, no gastes tus energías, el médico llegará pronto, podrás contarme todo lo sucedido cuando estes recuperado, ¿de acuerdo? —pidió ella al verlo cansado.**_

—_**Lo hare cuando me prometas que no le dirás a nadie sobre mi paradero.**_

—_**Esta bien, te prometo —respondió ella, al tiempo que lo vio cerrar los ojos.**_

**Fin del Flash Back**

Por más que le daba vueltas al asunto, Candy seguía sin entender que hacia Niel en Escocia y como fue que terminó a inmediaciones de sus tierras, solo esperaba que la amnesia de la cual era víctima no durará mucho tiempo, había leído que algunas personas podían durar días, semanas, meses y en el peor de los casos y de manera muy escasa algunos no llegaban a recordar nunca, rogó a Dios que el caso de Niel no fuera uno de esos escasos y que el,joven Leagan recuperara sus recuerdos, mientras eso sucedida a ella no le quedaba mas que cumplir su promesa.

La joven rubia se duchó y se preparó para ir a la cama, estaba realmente agotada, aprovecharía que los niños no estaban en casi y descansaría un poco mientras llegaban.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que Candy se mudó a aquella casa junto a Dorothy y sus hijos, dos semanas en las que Terry intentaba una acercamiento tanto en la oficina como fuera de ella y el resultado era el mismo; Candy lo bateaba todo el tiempo.

Durante esas dos semanas Eleonor, Richard y una emocionada Sofia había conseguido ganarse la confianza de Ethan y Kate, siendo Kate la mas pegada a Sofia mientras que Ethan era bastante pegado a sus recién descubiertos abuelos.

Candy llevaba a los pequeños a la escuela cada mañana, mientras John el chofer de los Grantchester los recogía por las tardes.

Esa tarde Sofía como la complaciente tia que era, llevó a Kate a comprar un helado, Sofia comenzó a caminar muy a prisa para alcanzar a la pequeña Kate quien en un descuido y aprovechando la distracción de su tia, corrió en direccion al parque.

Sofía no observaba nada a su alrededor para no perder de vista a la pequeña Kate, mientras apresuraba más el paso, chocó contra una pecho firme, provocando que ella terminara de bruces en el suelo y que su helado terminara en la camisa de un gallardo rubio que bajaba de un auto deportivo, quien al ser conscientes del desastre que aquella chiquilla había provocado en su impecable traje, la miró con el ceño frunció.

—¿Que le pasa? —¿acaso está ciega?

—Lo lamento señor —dijo la joven sonrojada.

—Usted cree que con sus lamentos logrará que mi traje quedé limpio nuevamente.

La menor de los Grantchester bajo la mirada, él joven la conmoción de ella se relajo y suavizó el tono de su voz.

—Lo siento —se disculpó el rubio —No debí hablarle de esa manera tan poco

caballerosa —le dijo tomando las manos de la chica quien al sentir el contacto levantó el rostro y sus ojos estaban cristalizados.

—¿Te sientes bien? Le preguntó el chico.

Ella negó con la cabeza —No, he perdido de vista a mi sobrina—respondió en un hilo de voz.

—No te preocupes, te ayudaré a buscarla — dijo él ofreciéndose a ayudar sin que se lo pidieran —Mi nombre es Anthony —se presentó.

—Sofia, —dijo ella correspondiendo al gesto de Anthony.

Anthony sonrió en el momento en que vio que ella se tranquilizaba un poco, notando lo hermosa que era.

—Dime Sofia, ¿Que edad tiene tu sobrina, que aspecto tiene y cual es su nombre?

—Tiene apenas cuatro años, es castaña de ojos verdes, su nombre es Katherine.

Anthony abrió los ojos —dices que tiene cuatro años, castaña de ojos verdes y su nombre es Katherine? Preguntó repitiendo cada una de las palabras de Sofía.

—Si! Respondió ella.

¡Por Dios! ¿Seria eso posible o una simple casualidad? Se preguntó Anthony al tiempo que observaba detenidamente los rasgos de la joven castaña frente a él —. No, no era una casualidad, sin duda la joven frente a él era Sofia Grantchester, la hermana menor de Terruce el esposo de su tia Candy y la niña de la cual Sofia hablaba no podía ser otra mas que Kate.

—Descuida, lo mas probable es que se encuentre en el parque —le dijo, al tiempo recordaba las veces que aquel pequeño torbellino le hizo lo mismo a él varias veces.

—¿Como lo sabes? Tu mo la conoces —le dijo.

Anthony sonrió —dime, ¿a que niño no le gusta ir al parque?

—Tines razón —respondió ella sonriendo.

Tal y como Anthony supuso, la pequeña Kate se encontraba cerca de la pequeña laguna, observando los patos que nadaban en ella.

Sofia suspiró en cuanto la vio, agradeciendo a Dios que no le hubiese pasado nada malo, Kate se giró, —una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—Tío Anthony —gritó al tiempo que corría para ser estrechada por unos fuertes brazos.

—Pequeña traviesa —dijo el revolviendo ligeramente la castaña cabellera de la pequeña.

—¿Tío Anthony?

—Mi nombre es Anthony Brown Ardley, y soy sobrino de Albert y Candice Ardley y Tío de este pequeño torbellino —dijo Anthony ante el desconcierto de Sofia.

Sofia se quedó sorprendida y de pronto sintió vergüenza por lo sucedido, si Candy se enteraba de su descuido, seguro nunca más le prestaría a Kate.

—Descuida Sofia, mi Tía Candy no sabrá nada de esto ¿ verdad pequeña? Dijo adivinando el temor de la chica y mirando a Kate

—Este será nuestro pequeño secreto —respondió Kate sonriendo recordando las palabras dichas por Anthony muchas veces.

—Aun lo recuerdas —dijo él sonriendo

Kate asintió y sonrió dulcemente.

Susana se sentía desesperada, Luisa no le había llamado los últimos dos días, y ella no tenía manera de acercarse a la Empresa —. Después de la pelea con Letty, Albert ordenó que no la dejaran pasar por ningún motivo.

Visitaba la Mansion Grantchester como lo había hecho los últimos cinco años, pero como siempre, Terry la ignoraba por completo.

Su padre tenía razón, tenia que comprometer a Terry para obligarlo de esa manera a que se divorciara de Candy y que se casara con ella de una buena vez, no es que ella fuera una virginal joven, sabia como seducir a un hombre y obtener así lo que quería, pero con Terry, todo era diferente, era esquivo y ni siquiera le dedicaba una mirada por pequeña que fuera.

La joven Marlowe, se paseaba de un lado a otro dentro de su habitación pensando en la mejor manera de atrapar a Terry —sonrió perversamente ante la idea que llegó a su mente

Buscó su teléfono celular y llamó a Luisa, colgó luego de decirle a Luisa lo que debía hacer; sonrió nuevamente saboreando su victoria, esa noche, le sacaría el susto de su vida a Candy y con suerte sería suficiente para que se alejara de su Terry durante horarios de oficina.

Vestida completamente de negro, bajó de su auto y tal y como lo había planeado, la puerta por donde entraban y salían los empleados de limpieza, esta abierta.

Miro a todos lados, la zona estaba limpia, ingresó sigilosamente en medio de la oscuridad, caminó lo mas cuidadosamente que pudo para hacer el menor ruido posible, llegó al ascensor, presionó el ordenador de este y mientras esperaba una voz hizo que se estremeciera.

—Alto ahí o disparo —escuchó Susana Marlowe como el agente de seguridad preparaba su arma a espaldas de ella.

—Ponga sus manos sobre su cabeza, dese la vuelta lentamente, no haga nada estúpido o me veré obligado a dispar —advirtió.

Susana tragó saliva y tal y como el agente de seguridad le ordenara, alzó sus manos a la altura de su cabeza y se giró lentamente.

—Señorita Marlowe —dijo Jimmy el agente de seguridad al reconocerla.

Susana intentó hacer uso de sus encantos para persuadir a Jimmy

—Dese la vuelta —ordeno el agente.

Susana sonrió creyendo que se había salido con la suya como siempre solía hacerlo, pero tan pronto como sintió como Jimmy esposaba sus manos a sus espaldas, se dio cuenta que el agente no era como todos los hombres a los que ella estaba acostumbrada a seducir.

—Lo siento —dijo Jimmy mientras la esposaba, es parte de mi trabajo y debo proceder conforme el reglamento —dijo mientras sacaba su celular y llamaba a la policía para que se hicieran cargo de ella.

Susana echaba chispas por sus ojos azules y maldecía su mala suerte.

Terry miró su reloj, tenia mas de cinco minutos en el estacionamientos junto al auto de Candy, esperando a que saliera del edificio, y nada.

Al ver que tardaba mas de la cuenta, decidió regresar a la oficina y ver porque tardaba tanto, cuando finalmente llegó al piso donde estaba su oficina, la escuchó en el teléfono, avisando que llegaría tarde por una junta de último minuto.

Frunció el ceño —¿Que junta? Todos se habían marchado, no quedaba nadie en el edificio mas que ellos dos —eso era extraño —pensó mientras caminaba a la sala de juntas para ver que demonios pasaba.

Era un poco pasada la hora de salida cuando Candy vio un sobre sobre su escritorio con su nombre impreso, era curioso, no estaba allí cuando fue al tocador de damas; lo abrió y leyó su contenido; frunció el ceño ante lo escrito en aquel papel.

¿A quien se le ocurría organizar una junta de urgencia a esa hora? —miró su reloj y comprobó la hora, apenas y tenía el tiempo justo para llegar a la sala de juntas, iría, pero antes de hacerlo, sacó su celular y llamó a Dorothy, para informarle que llegaría un poco tarde.

Caminó tan rápido como pudo hasta llegar a la sala de juntas, al no escuchar ni un solo ruido en el interior, abrió la puerta lentamente y comprobó que no había nadie, a punto estaba de marcharse, cuando escuchó ruidos extraños provenientes del cuarto de baño de la sala de juntas, —la curiosidad sur mas fuerte que la razón —caminó de puntillas para no hacer ruidos; mientras lo hacia, escuchó como la puerta de entrada de la sala era cerrada con llave desde el exterior y escuchó como unos pasos se alejaban, sintió un pánico que la paralizo por unos segundo, cuando reaccionó ya era demasiado tarde, los pasos ya no se escuchaban, en su lugar escuchó cómo el Click de los interruptores de las luces de el edifico, y en menos de dos segundos el edificio completo estaba en total oscuridad.

Trató de llamar la atención de Jimmy, el agente de seguridad encargado de la ronda nocturna, pero en su lugar sintió como unas manos cubrían su boca obligándola a guardar silencio; sintió pánico y comenzó a sentir que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor.

—Shhh! Tranquila, todo estará bien — escuchó que le susurraban al oido.

—¿Terruce, que haces aquí? —preguntó ella en la oscuridad de la sala luego de ser liberada.

—Estaba esperándote en el estacionamiento y cuando vi que demorabas, subí para asegurarme que estuvieras bien, cuando llegué, escuche cuando le decías a alguien sobre una junta de último momento, me adelante para saber que estaba pasando, de que junta hablabas.

—¿Sabias que escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación? —preguntó

ella, él se encogió de hombros —No sabia que escuchas conversaciones ajenas —dijo negando con la cabeza —.Me dejaron este sobre en el escritorio —informó mientras extendía el sobre para que él lo tomara y leyera el contenido.

Terry guardó silencio, cuando leyó lo escrito en aquella pequeña nota, realmente todo era extraño, se preguntó ¿quien le habría dejado ese sobre a Candy? —en fin, que importaba a estas alturas, pensó sonriente —quien quiera que hubiese sido, le había proporcionado la oportunidad de estar con su Pecosa a solas, sin papeles, sin llamadas telefónicas, sin distracciones.

Candy comenzó a moverse en la oscuridad de aquella sala, su cadera chocó contra la esquina de la mesa de juntas, gimió de dolor, antes de que ella pudiera decir o hacer algo, Terry estaba junto a ella

—Candice —¿estas bien? —le pregunto con preocupación.

—Si —respondió ella en un hilo de voz —la cercanía de su rebelde la abrumaba más de lo que ella estaba dispuesta a aceptar, deseaba con todo su corazón retroceder el tiempo y dejarse llevar por lo que su corazón le dictaba —. Ante la perspectiva de caer nuevamente en sus redes; se alejó de él y tanteando con sus manos en la oscuridad de la estancia, llegó hasta el otro extremo de la sala de juntas y se quedó allí abrazándose a si misma, pues el frio aire comenzaba a calarle los huesos.

Maldijo el momento en que salió a prisa para no llegar tarde a la supuesta junta, dejando tanto su bolsa como su abrigo en su area de trabajo.

—Terry —lo llamó.

El castaño sintió un vuelco en su corazón en cuanto la escuchó chamarlo de aquella manera, llevaba dos tortuosas semanas teniéndola tan cerca y la vez tan lejos que muchas veces tuvo que reprimir su deseo de cerrar la puerta de su oficina con llave y hacerle el amor allí mismo, Candy no tenia ni idea cuanto él la deseaba y la necesitaba más que el mismo aire que respiraba, durante los cinco años de ausencia, se aferró con fidelidad a los recuerdos de todos y cada uno de los momentos felices que vivió junto a ella, para no morir de tristeza y soledad, la cual se hacía presente con mayor fuerza cuando llegaba la noche e ingresaba a la habitación donde había compartido los momentos mas felices de su vida junto a ella—. Se vio obligado a mudarse de habitación o se volvería o el dolor lo hubiese vuelto loco.

—Si —respondió él en la oscuridad.

—Tienes el celular contigo.

—Si, pero..

—Pide ayuda por favor —rogó ella interrumpiéndolo.

—No tine pila, se ha apagado.

—¡Oh no! —Exclamó ella con frustración —y ahora ¿que vamos hacer?

—Tendremos que quedarnos aquí, y esperar la siguiente ronda de

vigilancia —respondió él.

—Y ...—¿de cuanto tiempo mas o menos estamos hablando?

—De tres a cuatro horas mas o menos —respondió él.

—¿Que?—gritó ella con desesperación —¿tendremos que esperar encerrados aquí todo ese tiempo?

—Si —respondió él tranquilamente.

—Que haremos todo ese tiempo —preguntó ella inocentemente.

Él sonrió, la verdad se le ocurrirán muchas deliciosas cosas que podrían hacer mientras esperaban —Demonios! Una parte de él brincó ante la perspectiva de aquellos pensamientos; Terry agradeció que el lugar estaba en tinieblas, ocultando así su excitación.

—Te invitaría un té con mucho gusto —respondió divertido, siendo esto, lo único que atinó a decir ya que no podía decirle lo que realmente deseaba hacer.

—Eres un tonto —respondió ella con tono divertido.

Escuchar la risa cantarina de Candy después de muchos años, provocó que su corazón comenzara a galopar a mil por hora, pensó que con el silencio que inundaba aquel lugar Candy seria capaz de escucharlo.

Candy comenzó a tiritar de frío, él en un gesto protector se quitó el saco de su traje y se lo colocó sobre los hombros; ella agradeció el gesto, pero los temblores no cesaron, Terry recordó entonces que Candy tenia fobia a la oscuridad en lugares encerrados y sin previo aviso la estrechó entre sus brazos.

Candy temblaba sin poder evitarlo, al sentir los fuertes brazos de Terry rodearla, se sintió protegida y poco a poco su cuerpo se fue relajando.

—Estoy aquí Pecosa, no permitiré que nada ni nadie te haga daño.

Candy tragó saliva, aquellas palabras resonaron siempre en su mente durante esos años de ausencia.

—Tal y como te lo prometí en Venecia, por ti estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier **Sacrificio** **de** **Amor, **mi amada esposa, si me toca dar la vida por protegerte no dudare en hacerlo —le decía mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

Los ojos de Candy se humedecieron al escucharlo decir aquellas palabras, cargadas de verdadero amor y de pronto se vio aferrándose a él como lo hizo la primera vez que hicieron el amor.

Terry la escuchó sollozar quedamente, se apartó ligeramente de ella y en la oscuridad acarició sus mejillas, Candy cerró los ojos disfrutando el contacto; Terry acercó sus labios y con ellos marco el camino que las lagrimas dejaron, susurrando entre cada beso lo mucho que la amaba y lo mucho que la había extrañado.

—Te amo Pecosa, nunca, ni un solo segundo he dejado de amarte y de pensar en ti, lo que escuchaste aquella tarde, tiene una explicación, y te la voy a dar ahora mismo, porque ya no tengo temor que te hagan daño, ya no estoy solo en esto y no quiero ni estoy dispuesto a perderte una vez más —Te amo mas que la vida misma y si tu no estas a mi lado de que me sirve seguir

Continuará...


	11. Chapter 11

Sacrificio de Amor

Por Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Diez

—¿Que hicieron que cosa?

—Oh vamos, no es para tanto.

—¿Es que acaso se volvieron locos?

—De locos todos tenemos un poco —se carcajearon

—¡Por Dios! Dejen de bromear con esto, Candy los matará en cuanto se entere.

Stair y Archie se encogieron de hombros.

—Esos dos necesitan hablar, ustedes no saben lo desagradable que es ver cada día como la cabezota de Candy trata a Terry —dijo Stair.

—¡Santo cielo! —Exclamó una sorprendida Patty —Mas le vale a Candy que ustedes dos son sus primos, de lo contrario —negó con la cabeza —no quiero imaginar lo que harían.

—Lo que no entiendo aún es ¿como hicieron tal cosa? —Dijo una sorprendida Annie

—Bueno, bueno, la verdad, nada de esto fue planeado, todo fue producto de la casualidad —Comenzó a decir Stair —Archie y yo regresamos a la oficina, porque este cabeza de chorlito —dijo señalando a su hermano menor —olvidó unos documentos de suma importancia los cuales debe revisar esta misma noche y entregarlos mañana a primera hora; estábamos saliendo del elevador cuando vimos a Terry a mitad del pasillo, mirando en dirección Candy, quien hablaba por teléfono, luego vimos a Terry caminar apresuradamente hacia la sala de juntas, segundos después vimos a Candy que iba hacia la misma dirección, solo que iba protestando: **que ha quien se le ocurría convocar una junta de último minuto** —rió entre dientes —A Archie se le ocurrió que cerráramos la puerta con llave —ambos se miraron y rieron como niños que recuerdan una travesura —Así lo hicimos y nos largamos lo mas rápido posible —rieron nuevamente —luego fuimos al cuarto donde están los controles para apagar las luces del piso y las apagamos todas —rieron entre dientes.

—Pero aún no saben lo mejor —dijo Archie sin poder contener la risa.

—¡Ay no! No nos digan que hicieron algo más —dijo Annie asustada.

—Nada de eso, preciosa —dijo Archie meloso —. Mientras bajábamos del ascensor vimos como una patrulla se llevaba a una mujer vestida completamente de

negro —¿Y a que no saben de quien se trataba?

—Obvio que no lo sabemos —respondió Annie haciendo una mueca de disgusto, ya que no estaba de ánimo para jugar a las adivinanzas —no estábamos ahí.

Archie se frotó su cabellera —¡Caramba! su dulce novia no tenía sentido del humor.

Stair se carcajeó y habló para salvar a su hermano —La policía llevaba a Susana.

—¿Que? —gritaron ambas chicas al unísono.

—Como lo escuchan —respondió Stair.

—¿Pero que demonios hacia esa mosca muerta allí? —no se supone que Albert le prohíbo la entrada a la Empresa.

—Eso mismo pensamos Stair y yo —respondió Archie.

—Como sea —dijo Annie —que bueno que la arrestaron, solo espero que la tengan un par de horas encerrada para que escarmiente.

—¡Ja! Dudo mucho que esa arpía oxigenada escarmiente, no has escuchado que perro huevero aunque le quemes el hocico no dejará su mal hábito —respondió Patty

Annie sonrió —aunque en este caso seria zorra huevera —ambas chicas rieron.

Ustedes dos —dijo Patty una vez recobró la compostura —prepárense para cuando Candy se entere de lo que hicieron, como mínimo los despellejará con sus propias manos y es probable que nosotros le ayudemos.

Ambos chicos se llevaron las manos al cuello y tragaron saliva.

En la oscuridad de la estancia y con cada palabra que salía de labios de Terry —Candy veía como poco a poco un rayo de luz se abría en el oscuro camino en el cual se había convertido su vida desde aquella tarde —.Gruesas y pesadas lágrimas surcaban de sus ojos verdes sin control alguno, cada palabra, cada beso depositado en ese momento, eran como un bálsamo a su herido corazón, el cual latía desenfrenadamente.

—Pecosa, perdóname por favor —; no sabes cuanto me he arrepentido todos estos años, el no haberte escuchado aquella mañana cuando me persuadiste sobre el comportamiento de Joseph, he pagado muy caro; No sé como le hizo, pero el muy bastardo tiene en su poder unos documentos de unas transferencias millonarias, las cuales tienen mi firma impresa.

—Esa tarde el bastado se presentó en mi oficina y amenazó que si no hacía lo que él me pedía, entregaría esos documentos a la policía, —al principio no acepté su chantaje, le dije que hablaría con mi padre o en el peor de los casos, prefería ir a presión antes que divorciarme de ti para luego casarme con Susana —dijo con desprecio —; como era de esperarse, se molestó, y fue entonces cuando el maldito bastardo me dijo que sería lamentable que tu sufrieras algún accidente mientras montabas, en caso yo optara por una de las dos cosas —.Candy mi amor, tuve mucho miedo, no podía permitir que te pasara algo, pero tampoco tenia el valor para dejarte ir, ya que eso implicaría lastimarte, y eso era algo que no quería hacer porque te amo, lastimarte a ti es lastimarme a mi mismo, porque te llevo tatuada en mi corazón, te llevo en mi sangre, en cada célula, en cada centímetro de mi piel, tu eres y siempre serás el gran amor de mi vida —. Lo que escuchaste aquella tarde, fue solo la repetición de las palabras que Joseph quería que te dijera, como si aquello fuera algo tan simple de decir.

—Terry —lo llamó Candy entre sollozos —perdóname tu a mi, por haberme ido aquella tarde, fui una cobarde que no quiso enfrentar la situación —¡Dios Santo! —dijo entre llanto dejándose caer de rodillas en el frio piso —te deje solo en las garras de esas dos aves de rapiña, cuando más me necesitabas —Perdóname.

—Mi amor —dijo él arrodillándose frente a ella —no tengo nada que perdonarte, el que te hayas marchado esa tarde, te ha mantenido a salvo todos estos años y me dio la excusa perfecta para no formalizar nada con Susana durante estos años, los cuales han sido una tortura, ya que tuve que soportar en silencio la presión de ambos hasta que regresaste hace dos semanas, en cuanto me vi reflejado en tus hermosos ojos, todo tuvo sentido nuevamente, pero cuando me pediste el divorcio, supe que mi peor pesadilla se estaba volviendo realidad frente a mis ojos y fue cuando decidí hablar con mi padre y contarle todo lo que estaba pasando, él me propuso que te retuviera por dos o tres meses mientras él buscaba las pruebas que incriminen a Joseph no solo del desfalco, sino también de la muerte de mis medios hermanos y la madre de estos, mi padre sospecha que Joseph tuvo algo que ver cob aquel accidente.

Candy lo abrazó fuertemente e impulsada por el gran amor que emanada desde lo más profundo de su corazón, buscó los labios de su amado quien al sentir el contacto, recibió el roce que ella ofrecía y pronto ambos se se dejaron llevar por el amor que los unía, el cual a pesar del tiempo y la distancia permaneció intacto en ellos.

Terry dejó los labios de Candy y bajó hacia su cuello, aspirando el perfume a rosas que ella siempre uso el cual lo volvía loco.

Candy arqueo la espalda al sentir los labios de él cerca del su cuello, gimió al sentir la lengua de él rozando el ovulo de su oreja.

Terry emitió un gemido ronco al sentir como el cuerpo de ella reaccionaba a sus caricias, una silenciosa lágrima bajó por su rostro —; agradeció en silencio la oportunidad que Dios le estaba brindado, había pasado cinco años de soledad, cinco años de oscuridad y ahora gracias al creador y a quien quiera que fuera que había cerrado la puerta de esa sala, estaban allí, aclarando todo y entregándose al amor que sentían uno por el otro.

—Terry, te amo, nunca he dejado de hacerlo.

—Pecosa de mi vida, yo también te amo y no sabes cuantas veces soñé con este momento, te necesito Candy, te necesito mas que el aire que respiro, el la luz que ilumina mi camino, sin ti estoy perdido, te deseo con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón.

—Hazme el amor Terry, hazme el amor y no me sueltes nunca —dijo ella en un hilo de voz.

Tras escuchar aquellas palabras, en la oscuridad de la sala, Terry la tomó en sus brazos y guiado solo por sus intentos, la llevó hasta la mesa de junta ubicada en el centro de la estancia.

Lentamente, comenzó a desvestir a su esposa e imaginado cada parte de su cuerpo desnudo, se desvistió.

Candy gimió al sentir los labios de Terry dejando un camino de besos que comenzó desde su vientre hasta llegar a sus senos; Terry pasó su lengua alrededor del endurecido pezon, la joven rubia se retorcía de placer y gimió más fuerte al sentir como el castaño succionaba su seno, Terry no se detuvo, en su lugar cambio de posición y se apoderó del otro seno que reclamaba su atención, Candy gemía, sentía que moría de placer.

Terry bajó una de sus manos hasta la parte femenina que reclamaba su atención, sonrió satisfecho al sentir su humedad, antes de que Candy pudiera siquiera reaccionar, Terry bajó su rostro hasta esa parte y comenzó con un pequeño beso, Candy gimió y abrió las piernas en respuesta, Terry pasó su lengua lentamente por el centro de la feminidad de Candy, quien no dejaba de jadear y retorcerse de placer; el castaño aumento sus movimientos, haciendo que Candy se arqueara más, ofreciéndole a él una mejor posición para seguir dándole placer.

Cuando Candy sintió que ya no resistía más llamó su atención.

—Terry —dijo entre jadeos, te necesito dentro mi ahora, por favor —rogó.

El sonrió complacido ya que al igual que ella, él sentía que explotaría allí mismo sin necesidad de adentrase en ella —. Terry gimió al sentir como su erecto pene entraba poco a poco en la intimidad de Candy, ella sintiendo que no podía más, enredó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él y en un movimiento instintivo y rápido, presionó obligándolo a ingresar total y plenamente en ella.

Ambos gimieron al unísono al sentir la perfecta unión; después de unos segundos, fue Candy quien comenzó a mover las caderas seguidas por las de él.

Al principio fueron movimientos lentos los cuales fueron aumentando poco a poco hasta que ambos alcanzaron al máximo placer que sus cuerpos sudorosos anhelaron por años.

—Te Amo Candy —dijo él jadeando mientras se vaciaba dentro de ella.

—Yo también te amo Terry —Respondió ella entre jadeos.

Terry acariciaba sus rizos mientras la sostenía entre sus brazos, ella acariciaba los fuertes brazos de él , mientras recordaba aquellos hermosos días en Venecia.

De pronto, Candy recordó a sus hijos —. Si iban a estar juntos en esto, él tenia que saber que Ethan y Kate eran son hijos.

—Terry.

—Mmm.

—Hay algo que tiene que saber con respecto a Ethan y Kate.

En la oscuridad, Terry sonrió —Lo sé Candy —le dijo —Sé que son mis hijos.

—¡Eh! Los ojos de ella se abrieron como platos ¿Como lo supo? —se preguntó

—Nunca me creí el cuento que eran los hijos adoptivos de Albert —comenzó a

explicar —desde que vi aquellas fotografías, se activó en mi, eso a lo que la gente llama **"llamado de la sangre" —** Hace dos días fui a casa por unos documentos que olvidé en la biblioteca y encontré a Ethan y a Kate solos en el jardín, me acerqué a ellos y con la excusa de saludarlos revolví sus cabellos hasta obtener lo que necesitaba para comprobar mis sospechas —sonrió —tomé la muestra de cabello de ambos chicos y la envié al laboratorio, le dije que necesitaba los resultados lo mas pronto posible y esta tarde me llamaron para que fuera por los resultados, como se fue imposible ir, le pedí a Letty de favor que los recogiera por mí y me los trajera a la oficina en cuanto los

tuviera —Sonrió —Por esa razón, te estaba esperando en el estacionamiento, teníamos que hablar y aclarar muchas cosas.

—Terry, perdóname por no habértelo dicho antes, pero me aterrorizaba el pensar que intentaras quitármelos.

—Jamás, amor, jamás haría tal cosa.

—Terry, ¿que haremos ahora? Si Joseph se entera que los niños son tus hijos, querrá amenazarte con hacerles daño si no cumples con lo que quiere.

—Eso no pasará Pecosa, recuerda que te dije que ya estoy solo en esto, a parte de mi padre, Albert también está enterado de todo y juntos están buscando las pruebas que hundan al miserable de Joseph y liberarme así de la loca de su hija, mientras eso suceda todo seguirá como hasta ahora, ante los ojos de los demás y para mi gran pesar, Ethan y Kate serán los hijos de adoptivos de Albert

Me parece perfecto —dijo ella —Pero como le harás para mantener a ese miserable y al desquiciada de su hija tranquilos

—Descuida Candy, todo está bajo control, les hice creer que tu me firmarías el divorcio dentro de tres meses y que durante ese tiempo trabajarías en la empresa para hacerme pagar el daño que te hice.

—¡Que!—Dijo ella con sorpresa —que la cabeza hueca de su hija lo crea, no me sorprende, pero que lobo rapaz del padre haya creído tal cosa, si me sorprende.

Terry sonrió —él idiota disfruta saber que sufro y mira que sufrimiento tan placentero el que estoy padeciendo —dijo mientras depositaba un beso en los labios de su

amada —.aunque se me está ocurriendo algo en lo que tu puedes perfectamente participar —dijo él sonriendo.

—Dime.

—Se me ocurre que finjamos en horas de oficina, que las cosas entre nosotros no tienen arreglo, que nos la pasemos discutiendo la mayor parte del tiempo, pero por las noches, tú dejaras la ventana de tu recámara abierta y yo subiré hasta ella usando el árbol que está enfrente, y en lo secreto de tu recámara tú y yo seremos lo que siempre debimos ser: los mejores amantes.

—Candy sonrió —es un trato —dijo besando los labios de su amado esposo —pero primero debemos investigar quien me dejo esa nota en mi escritorio y mejor aún, cual era el propósito de que yo viniera aquí.

—Tienes razón, mañana mismo, le pediré a Jimmy, que me muestre los videos de vigilancia. —Candy asintió —otra cosa —dijo él —para que la farsa sea creíble, tendré que soportar la cercanía de Susana e incluso le pediré a Albert le permita el acceso a la Empresa nuevamente.

—¿Por que? Preguntó ella extrañada.

—Recuerda que al enemigo es mejor tenerlo cerca, ademas, con lo ilusa que es Susana, será fácil manipularla.

—Pero eso implica que tendrás que permitir sus atenciones —dijo ella con una mueca de desagrado.

—¡Si! —respondió él devolviendo el gesto.

Candy suspiró —¡está bien! ¿Ya que? —dijo —este será entonces, mi **Sacrificio de Amor.**

—Demonios, donde están esos documentos —Letty rebuscaba en los gabinetes superiores, utilizando la enorme silla de la oficina como escalera; estiró sus manos en un intento de alcanzar el gabinete de al lado, hizo un movimiento buscó y escuchó como su falda se rasgaba por la parte de atrás —¡Demonios!

Albert llegó más temprano de lo normal a la oficina, le sorprendió ver la puerta de su oficina abierta, extrañado y a la vez curioso, caminó sigilosamente ya que recordaba haberla cerrado con llave el día anterior.

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron como platos ante la visón frente a él, Leticia su hermosa asistente estaba usando su silla de escritor como escalera, aquella acción no le desagrado en absoluto, pues le estaba ofreciendo una imagen celestial, digna de una obra de arte; si ver accidentalmente los senos de Letty lo estaba volviendo loco y lo ponía duro cada vez que lo recordaba, ver ahora sus hermosas piernas y la formas como su redondeado trasero se marcaba a travez de su falda, estaba acabando con la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Mientras pasaba su lengua alrededor de sus labios saboreando la vision frente a él, miró como Leticia hacia un movimiento brusco, provocando que su falda se rasgara por la parte trasera, regalándole la mas bella de las imágenes jamás vista, eso lo hizo emitir un gemido ronco que provocó que una azorada Leticia se girara prontamente perdiendo el equilibrio, Albert quien se había acercado, en un movimiento rápido la tomó por la cintura y ambos terminaron en el suelo.

—¡Aush! —Se quejó el rubio sobándose su cabeza, mientras Leticia permanecía encima de él.

Letty se levantó inmediatamente dejando al rubio tendido en el piso —. Los ojos de Leticia se abrieron como platos al ver una mancha de sangre en el piso en el momento en que Albert se incorporaba y permanecías sentado en el piso.

Letty de manera instintiva, corrió hacia él para revisar su cabeza sin darse cuenta lo que de manera inocente hacía.

Albert miraba de izquierda a derecha como si se tratara de seguir una pelota de ping pong; sin decidirse a cual de los dos ir, decidió disfrutar de ambos, total los dos eran perfectos.

Mientras una preocupada Letty se aseguraba que el daño era mínimo, Albert no pudo resistir mas y pasó su lengua justo en medio de ambas esferas, Letty dio un respingo y trató de apartarse inmediatamente, pero las fuertes manos de Albert se lo impidieron sujetándola con fuerza por la cintura.

—¡No! —señor Ardley esto no puede estar pasan...

Las palabras de la eficiente Leticia se perdieron en los labios de Albert quien la aprisionó de manera posesiva —Letty cerró los ojos y gimió disfrutando aquel beso, Albert posó una de sus manos en las piernas de su asistente, ella gimió al sentir aquel toque que la estaba quemando, a pesar de ya no ser una jovencita, Leticia sabia darse su lugar y jamás había permitido que nadie se tomara esas libertades con ella, pero Albert era diferente, él había despertado en ella sensaciones nunca antes experimentadas y a pesar que se había dado cuenta que ella no le era indiferente a aquel gallardo hombre, decidió hacerse la desentendida, pues le daba miedo lo que estaba sintiendo.

Albert se deleitaba con la respuesta que el cuerpo de su asistente le ofrecía y en un movimiento rápido como el experimentado hombre de mundo que era, levanto la falda de Leticia y pasó uno de sus dedos entre medio de las piernas de su asistente, un gemido ronco salió de sus labios al comprobar que las bragas de ellas estaban húmedas; el rubio, levantó ligeramente el rostro para mirar el rostro de Leticia quien permanecía con los ojos cerrados —Sonrió de manera engreída y haciendo a un lado las bragas dijo:

—Abre tus ojos, mi bella Leticia.

—Santo Cielo! —grito una excitada, sudorosa y húmeda Leticia abriendo sus ojos desmesuradamente en la intimidad de su recámara —Esto no puede estarme sucediendo, ¡por Dios! El señor Ardley es mi jefe, no me puedo permitir tener este tipo de sueños con él o dentro de poco todo mi departamento se volverá una hoguera.

Tengo que hacer algo, no puedo seguir así.

Continuará...


	12. Chapter 12

Sacrificio de Amor

Por Rossy Castaneda

Capitulo Once

Un molesto Terry, salió de su oficina —Candice llame a Jimmy inmediatamente —le ordenó ante los atónitos ojos de Stair y Archie que pasaban en esos momentos por el pasillo —luego que lo haga, pase a mi oficina —Pero muévase o es que acaso el piso tiene super glue y se ha quedado allí pegada como estatua.

Candy lo fulminó con la mirada —¿ Que demonios le pasaba? Era cierto que debían aparentar que no se soportaban, pero ese cabezota se estaba pasando de la raya y ella lo pondría en su lugar en cuanto ingresara a la oficina.

—Como ordene, señor Grantchester —respondió molesta.

—¡Oh Dios! Tal parece que en vez de ayudar a que estos dos hablaran, hemos sido propulsores de una guerra campal dentro de la Empresa —dijo Archie.

—Que Dios nos ayude cuando esos dos se enteren que fuimos nosotros los que los encerramos en el cuarto de juntas —. Si sobrevivimos al ataque de Candy dudo mucho que salgamos ilesos con Terry, —¡Aush! Mínimo nos cortará las pelotas con un cuchillo oxidado para que por si no morimos desangrados lo haremos de una infección a causa del óxido —dijo Stair llevándose las manos a la parte mencionada.

—Mejor que digan: aquí corrió que aquí murió —dijo Archie apresurando el paso.

—Tienes razón hermano —mejor que me llamen el cobarde Stair a que me llamen el despelotado Stair —respondió el mayor de los Cornwall.

—Que demonios fue ...

Candy no pudo completar la frase, porque los labios de Terry se apoderaron de los suyos.

—¿Que decías? —le preguntó él interrumpiendo el beso.

—¡Eh! —atinó a decir ella.

—¿Que ibas a decirme? —preguntó él acariciando con su lengua los labios de ella y apartándose un poco.

—Ah! Si, si —respondió ella jadeante —en realidad no era nada importante —dijo al tiempo que lo atraía hacía ella para devorar sus labios.

Terry la cargo en brazos y se sentó en la cómoda silla detrás del escritorio colocando a su mujer sobre su regazo y comenzando a desabrochar los botones de su blusa.

Candy arqueó su espalda para darle acceso libre para que él degustará de sus senos que rogaban por una caricia suya.

Tres toques en la puerta hicieron que ambos se separaran bruscamente.

—Candice cuantas veces tengo que pedirle las cosas —gritó él mientras le acomodaba el cabello.

—Y yo ya le he dicho que no puede hablarme así —respondió ella abrochaba cada boton de su propia blusa.

La puerta sonó una vez más.

—Pase —Gritó Terry furioso.

—Buenos días señor Grantchester, ¿me mandó llamar? —Preguntó un sorprendido Jimmy.

—Si no me necesita, me retiro —dijo Candy emprendiendo su camino.

—Alto ahí —ordenó Terry autoritario —usted y yo no hemos terminado —hablaré con usted mas tarde, ni crea que esto —dijo mirando con disimulo su entrepierna —se quedará así.

—Como ordene señor —y por su puesto que no se quedará así —respondió ella arqueando una ceja y saliendo de la oficina con una traviesa sonrisa.

—Tome asiento Jimmy —dijo Terry aclarándose la garganta.

Jimmy obedeció, recordó la escena de la pelea que se tenían ese par cuando los encontró en la madrugada en el cuarto de juntas mientras realizaba su ronda de inspección y al ver esta nueva escena entre esos dos, ni loco iba a contradecir a su jefe.

—Jimmy —comenzó a decir Terry, espero contar con su discreción en cuanto a los dos desagradables momentos que ha presenciado entre mi futura ex esposa y yo.

—Por supuesto señor, cuente con ello —respondió

—Bien! —otra de las razones por la que lo hice venir es para pedirle que me consiga una copia de todos videos de vigilancia de ayer.

—Si señor —los tendré listos en una hora.

—¡Perfecto! —respondió el castaño en tono neutro —es todo, puede retirarse.

—Buenas tarde Candy, es siempre un placer verte.

—Buenas tarde su Excelencia —respondió la rubia sorprendida de ver Richard —que agradable sorpresa verlo en tan grata compañía.

—Buenas tarde señora Candice —saludó George.

—Oh vamos George, ya te he dichos millares de veces que me llames Candy.

George sonrió ligeramente —lo sé.

—Buenas tarde Pequeña.

—Buenas tardes Albert —saludó ella acercándose a su hermano mayor para abrazarlo.

—Candice, ¿mi hijo se encuentra en su oficina?

—Si —respondió ella —Los anunciaré ahora mismo.

—No hace falta pequeña, él espera por nosotros.

Candy quien ya sabía que ellos estaban ayudando a Terry con el asunto de Joseph Marlowe, se vio obligada a fruncir el ceño a manera de desconcierto —ya veo —dijo mientras los veía ingresar a la oficina de Terry.

Richard y Albert comenzaron a poner al tanto a Terry de todo cuanto George había investigado.

—Maldito miserable —masculló el castaño.

—Necesitamos encontrar a Niel, él es el único que puede ayudarnos con este asunto.

—Espero lo encontremos con vida —respondió el castaño con algo de frustración, para luego agregar —: hay algo que ustedes deben saber —comenzó a decir llamando la atención de los tres hombre delante de él —ayer alguien dejó una nota en escritorios de Candy minutos antes de la hora de salida, en donde le decían que debía presentarse en la sala de juntas para una reunión de último momento, algo que definitivamente no era cierto —se aclaró la garganta —yo estaba en el estacionamiento esperando a Candy ya que necesitaba aclarar con ella un asunto privado y cuando noté que demoraba demasiado, decidí subir a la oficina y escuche cuando Candy le informaba a Dorothy que llegaría tarde ...

El castaño les contó todo lo sucedido con lujo de detalle, omitiendo obviamente asuntos de carácter personal.

Esta mañana, le pedi a Jimmy me entregará una copia del video de vigilancia, el cual vimos Candy y yo —Lo siento —les dijo al mirar la cara de sorpresa en los tres hombres frente a él —tuve que contarle toda la verdad a Candy, ya no podía más con su indiferencia y su desprecio.

Albert suspiró, mientras Richard Grantchester palmeó el hombro de su hijo.

Terry tomó el teléfono y llamó a Candy, esta ingresó inmediatamente a la oficina, pronto, Albert y Richard hicieron un resumen de la investigación que George habían echo.

—Yo sé donde esta Niel —respondió Candy dejando a los presentes boquiabiertos —esta en mi casa de Escocía.

—¿Que? —dijeron los cuatro hombres al unísono.

—Lo encontré mal herido, una noche mientras cabalgaba dentro de mi propiedad.

—Tenemos que ir por él y hacerlo que hable antes que Joseph lo sepa su paradero.

—Me temo que eso no será posible por el momento.

—¿Por que no? Preguntó un sorprendido Terry.

—Bueno cuando lo encontré tenía un golpe en su cabeza y tres impactos de bala en su espalda, permaneció inconsciente por algunos días y despertó justo después que yo llegué a Londres, pero cuando lo hizo estaba amnésico —dijo suspirando —así que no veo manera que él nos pueda ayudar por ahora.

El silencio reinó en aquella oficina, cada uno meditaba en buscar una salida a todo aquello.

—Padre —dijo Terry rompiendo el silencio —Richard lo miró —Se me ocurre que puedes enviar a Charlie a la casa de Candy en Escocia y que él se haga cargo de la seguridad de Niel, ademas puedes enviar un especialista en casos de amnesia, para que le brinde a Niel la atención necesaria y pueda pronto recuperar sus recuerdos.

—Es una excelente idea Terry —dijo Albert.

—Albert, necesitaré que le quites la restricción a Susana.

El rubio frunció el ceño — ¿Por que? —preguntó extrañado.

—Nosotros creemos que será mas fácil saber los próximos movimientos de Joseph teniendo a Susana —Candy chasqueo la lengua —a la frentona esa —dijo Candy con desagrado —En el video que Jimmy le entregó a Terry, se ve claramente que como Luisa dejó el sobre en mi escritorio y se marchó rápidamente, vimos también que fueron Stair y Archie quienes cerraron la puerta del cuarto de juntas con llave, pero la cosa no queda allí, lo último interesante que vimos, es a la frentona ingresando al edificio por la puerta de los empleados de limpieza, vestida completamente de negro y mientras esperaba el ascensor, Jimmy la interceptó —llamó la policía y se la llevaron detenida —. No se necesita ser un genio para no darse cuenta que dos más son son cuatro, para saber que Luisa es la cómplice de esa frentona y la que le dice todo los que sucede dentro de la oficina.

Albert no pudo reprimir las carcajadas que brotaron de su garganta al escuchar la manera tan peculiar como Candy llamaba a la joven Marlowe.

—Porque no simplemente la despiden —dijo Albert.

—¡No! Se apresuró a responder Candy —como dice Terry, al enemigo es mejor tenerlo cerca.

—Ustedes sabrán lo que hacen —dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

Después de la calurosa noche, Leticia optó por reportarse enferma, por ningún motivo, se le apetecía ver a al motivo de su supuesta enfermedad.

Se pasó el resto de la noche en vela, tasa, tras tasa de café fue su compañía durante la larga madruga, no quería dormir, estaba aterrada de cerrar los ojos y que aquel placentero sueño la atrapara nuevamente como lo había hecho en ocaciones anteriores, pero esta vez era diferente, este sueño había ido mas allá de sus expectativas.

Comenzaba a cerrar los ojos cuando el timbre de su departamento comenzó a sonar descontroladamente —suspiró con cansancios, se puso en pie y arrastró sus pasos para abrir la puerta; estaba segura que se trataba de su prima Fabiola quien había llegado de manera sorpresiva esa mañana, anunciándole que se quedaría en Londres una buena temporada y que podría contar con ella como siempre lo había hecho.

Desde pequeñas, Leticia y Fabiola fueron juntas a los mismos colegios, ademas de ser primas, eran las mejores amigas que se contaban todo lo que les sucedía.

Fabiola se emocionó el escuchar de labios de su prima que finalmente había alguien que le interesaba, siempre la tachó de ser demasiado seria y con esa actitud corría a cualquiera que pretendiera acercársele.

Muchas veces ella trató de presentarle no uno sino varios pretendientes, pero su adorada prima era una caso, para ella a todos los chicos les faltaba una u otra cosa.

Cuando Leticia se mudó a Londres, Fabiola se dio por vencida y creyó que tarde o temprano recibiría una llamada de su prima anunciándole que tomaría los hábitos y se volvería monja, algo que para la hermosa castaña sería una locura total.

Fabiola, era una chica moderna, con pensamientos liberales todo lo contrario a Leticia que era una chica moderna.

Mientras caminaba en dirección a la puerta de entrada, Letty se paró frente al espejo para mirar una vez más su nueva imagen, ella consideraba que no era la gran cosa, pero la verdad, sí que lo era,las extensiones colocadas en su cabello y el maquillaje más atrevido del que ella solía usar, le daban una apariencia totalmente diferente.

Fabiola la convenció y la llevó al salon de belleza donde se encargaron del cambio de look y luego a la óptica para que le cambiaran aquellos horribles anteojos por un par de lentes de contacto los cuales casi obligó a su obstinada prima para que los asurara dejando ver sus hermosos ojos color azul grisáceos.

Letty suspiró al recordar la charla que mantuvo con su prima esa tarde.

_**Flash Back **_

—_**No crees que ya es hora que te des una oportunidad, los años pasan querida prima y cada día dejas ir una oportunidad de ser feliz, si el hombre te mueve tanto el tapete, pues no lo pienses tanto y ve por él.**_

—_**¿Estas loca? —¿Como se te ocurre tal cosa? —soy su asistente**_

_**Fabiola chasqueó la lengua —¿y eso que? Respondió con **__**simpleza —también eres mujer y por cierto muy bella, además por **__**lo que me has contado te has enamorado como una boba de tu jefe sin poder evitarlo.**_

—_**Fabiola, por Dios! Que va pensar la gente de mi.**_

—_**Al diablo con lo que piensen los demás —Oh vamos Leticia Bonetti, estamos en pleno siglo XXI, debería de importarte un pimiento lo que los demás opinen.**_

—_**Pero Fabiola, la decencia**__** y las buenas costumbres deben de mantenerse aún cuando los años y los tiempos cambien.**_

_**Fabiola suspiró cansina, allí estaba su remilgada primas.**_

_**—Leticia —comenzó a decir adoptando un tono serió en su voz —Me has dicho que el hombre te gusta y que has notado que tú le gustas a él ¿cierto? .**_

—¡_**Si! —Respondió Letty.**_

—_**Entonces, yo no veo el problema, si ese monumento de hombre te pide una cita.**_

—_**Pero..**_

—_**Pero nada Letty, no es como si te irás a la cama con él en la primera cita, aunque yo en tu lugar no desperdiciaría la oportunidad —rió descaradamente.**_

—_**Ay Fabiola, quisiera ser tan práctica como tú, pero la verdad es que no se me da.**_

—_**Lo que creo querida prima, es que te has traumado por el hecho de que a las secretarias y a las asistentes siempre se les tacha de ser unas facilonas que terminan acostándose con sus jefes —¿o me equivoco?**_

_**Letty suspiró —Eso es cierto —aceptó derrotada.**_

—_**La diferencia es —continuó Fabiola —que tu no eres como esa jovencitas que se meten con sus jefes para conseguir los ascensos, tu eres lo suficientemente inteligente para conseguir lo que quieres por méritos propios sin necesidad de llegar a esas medidas y conociéndote, sé que preferirías morirte de hambre antes de caer tan bajo, y la verdad eso habla de la gran mujer que eres, yo en cambio soy de pensamientos mas liberales, pero admiro tu determinación, eres una gran mujer Letty y cualquiera, escúchame bien, cualquiera que te conquiste se llevará una joya de mujer.**_

_**Una idea cruzó por la cabeza de Leticia en cuanto su prima la llamó y tal cual se la propuso; Fabiola aceptó encantada, pues aun cuando no tenía experiencia como secretaria, era una chica muy lista y ademas hablaba tres idiomas: Italiano, Ingles y Español, aunque este último lo había aprendido con algunos compañeros de Universidad los cuales provenían de países como Mexico, Panama y Colombia, lógicamente su español era con acento Italiano.**_

—_**Fin del Flash Back**_

—Voy gritó Letty con fastidio —. Abrió la puerta sin comprobar de quien se trataba, estaba convencida que se trataba de Fabiola —se atragantó al ver a la persona frente a ella, quien al verla se había quedado sin habla y la miraba de pies a cabeza sin perder un solo detalle.

—U ..usted —dijo tartamudeando deseando que la tierra se la tragara.

—¿Letty? ¿En verdad es usted?

Terry salía del cuarto de baño, enfundado en una toalla, esa noche iría a casa de Candy para culminar en la intimidad de la recámara de ella, lo que habían comenzado en la oficina.

Animado, caminó hacia su closet, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al girar su rostros hacia un ruido proveniente desde una esquina de su habitación

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le espetó ocultando su molestia.

—Esperándote, amor ... —sonrió ella.

—Tengo prisa —dijo él apartándola de su camino.

—Espera —murmuró ella —.He venido, porque quiero estar contigo, he esperado demasiado —dijo seductoramente —Haré lo que me pidas, quiero complacerte en

todo.

—Susana, no estoy de humor —y ya te he dicho que tengo prisa.

—Tal vez puedo hacer que cambies de idea —susurró ella acercándose a él seductoramente.

La distancia se redujo a cada paso que Susana daba mientras se desabrochaba el abrigo de piel blanco que llevaba. —Al hacerlo, dejó que Terry contemplase su piel pálida bajo la seda y el encaje negro.

Terry reaccionó rápidamente al ver como Susana acercaba su boca en un intento por probar sus labios por primera vez, giró su rostro inmediatamente y los labios de ella se posaron en las mejillas de él, aquel contacto, hizo que la joven Marlowe, con lo ilusa que era se creyera que había seducido al guapo castaño y dejó escapar un gemido de satisfacción y triunfo.

Terry se apartó de ella bruscamente y ella lo miró furiosa.

—Lo siento, ahora no puedo Susana —dijo fingiendo a sonrisa —_**Ni ahora ni cuenta**_ —pensó

—No irás a decirme que te gusta mas esa copia barata de mujer.

¡Santo Dios! cuando planeó junto a Candy seguirle la corriente a esa serpiente, esto que estaba pasando en esos momentos esta fuera de sus expectativas, esta mujercita era una zorra, bien hecha, de buena gana le retorcería el cuello ahora mismo; —¡caray! —como demonios se la iba a quitar ahora de encima, no sabia si seria capaz de ocultar lo que realmente quería hacer con ella en ese momento y no era precisamente lo que ella quería —contó hasta diez mentalmente.

—No, no podría decirte eso —respondió Terry.

—Me lo imaginaba, no hay otra a mi altura —sonrió triunfal, acercándose de nuevo a él.

_**No puedo decir eso porque Candy es la auténtica. —La copia sin valor eres tú**_ —pensó

—Claro que no Susana, tú eres única nadie se te compara —. _**Única zorra, única serpiente, única arpía —**__pensó _

Terry sonrió y se giró, dejando así de prestarle la atención que ella deseaba, sabia que Susana estaba acostumbrada a ser siempre el centro de todas las miradas, de todos los suspiros, pero con él eso jamás ocurriría.

—Sabes que no me gusta perder, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para tenerte a mi lado, ya he esperado cinco largos años, así que para que lo sepas —dijo acercándose él —está vez no me importará a quién tenga que eliminar para conseguir lo que quiero.

Esas palabras hicieron que Terry se girara de repente, ¿estaba amenazando la vida de Candy? Mejor sería para ella que no fuese así —. Tragándose su deseo de retorcerle el cuello allí mismo, Terry salió de la habitación dejando a una semi desnuda y furiosa Susana en medio de su habitación para ir a donde en realidad quería estar, en los brazos de su Pecosa.

Sin saber qué decir, Susana contempló cómo Terry se marchaba dejándola allí como una completa idiota.

Ahogó un grito de frustración, ¿de que demonios le había servido montar guardia en la Mansión Grantchester y esperar hasta altas horas de la noche para colarse en aquella casa? —. En ese momento, se juró que haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para cumplir su propósito, lucharía hasta el final con uñas y dientes; quitaría a esa maldita Escocesa del camino, le costara lo que le costara.

Furiosa sacó su celular e hizo una llamada; tenía al candidato perfecto para cumplir su propósito y esta vez no fallaría.

Continuará


	13. Chapter 13

Sacrificio de Amor

Por Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Doce

Albert no podia creer lo que sus ojos azules veían —¡Santo Dios! Si antes Letty lo traía barriendo la baqueta, con este nuevo look lo haría arrastrase sobre ella.

Leticia se dio un pequeño pellizco para asegurase que no se trataba de un sueño, al comprobar que todo aquello era la cruda realidad, se mareó.

Albert se apresuró para sostenerla y al hacerlo la sintió temblar.

Sin emitir una sola palabra y sin poder resistirse más, Albert acercó sus firmes labios a los labio temblorosos de Leticia —aquel toque suave como una caricia aterciopelada pero firme y decidida provocó unos temblores en el cuerpo de la joven; tal y como en su sueño, Albert comenzó a besar los labios de la mujer que lo estaba volviendo loco y a la que no podía quitarse de la cabeza.

—¡No! —susurró Letty jadeante —No podemos hacer esto, no es correcto.

—¿Haberme enamorado de ti no es correcto? —preguntó Albert sin soltarla.

Ella negó con la cabeza —Señor Ardley usted es mi jefe, esto no es correcto.

—Antes de ser tu jefe, soy un hombre de carne y hueso Leticia y usted es una mujer muy hermosa, quien sin darme cuenta siquiera, entró en mi corazón sin proponérselo, yo ya no soy un jovencito, sé perfectamente lo que quiero y te quiero a ti y no para una aventura sino para algo serio, jamás había conocido a una mujer que me hiciera sentir lo que tu provocas en mi.

—Albert yo... lo tuteó ella inconscientemente ante sus palabras —me siento igual —confesó en un hilo de voz —pero tengo miedo —dijo dejando rodar una lágrima por ojos grises.

—No debes temer, yo no te dejaré caer y si lo haces, caeremos juntos y juntos nos levantáremos.

Fabiola quien regresa al departamento, tras encontrarse con alguien no grato en el centro comercial, sonrió en cuanto vio la escena a la distancia, sin pensarlo dos veces se dio la vuelta para darles la privacidad que necesitaban en ese momento, no seria ella quien serviría de mal tercio en ese momento, cuando había sido precisamente ella quien le dijo a su querida prima esa misma tarde, que viviera el momento.

Albert secó con sus manos las lagrimas que corrían por la mejillas de Leticia, ella se estremeció con el contacto.

—Leticia, dame una sola oportunidad para demostrarte que quiero todo contigo —susurró él junto a su oido.

Letty recordó en ese momento las palabras dichas por su prima y respirando profundamente atinó a decir:

—¡Si!

Aquel monosílabo fue suficiente para que Albert diera rienda suelta a lo que había guardado por tortuosos días, alzando a Letty entre sus brazos, cerró la puerta tras de él con llave y caminó con ella en brazos hasta la recámara, depositó cuidadosamente a su dulce asistente en la amplia cama y se acercó a ella lentamente para besar sus labios con suavidad, Letty se dejó llevar por el momento y poco a poco todo indicio de vergüenza fue desapareciendo de ella dando paso a otro sentimiento arrollador que la estaba llevando al borde de un precipicio, el cual ahora estaba dispuesta a saltar tomada del brazo de aquel hombre que la estaba haciendo vibrar como nunca antes nadie lo había hecho.

Albert, comenzó a despojarla de la poca ropa que ella llevaba y un gemido ronco salió de su garganta al ver el perfecto cuerpo que aquella mujer escondía debajo de aquellas recatadas prendas que vestía para ir a la oficina.

El rubio sujetó con suavidad las manos de ella, cuando por instinto ella quiso cubrir su desnudez.

—¡No! —le dijo —no sientas vergüenza de tú desnudez, eres perfecta Leticia, la más hermosa obra de arte que mis ojos jamás hayan visto.

Un rubor cubrió las mejillas de ella —yo nunca he estado con nadie —confesó

Albert sonrió complacido, aquella joven que en la oficina se mostraba segura de si misma y cualquiera pensaría que era una chica experimentada no era mas que una joven convencional, tímida e inexperta y aparte virgen, ¡vaya sorpresa! —de pronto sintió como su pecho y algo mas se hincharon al saberse que sería el primero y de su cuenta corría que sería el único y para lograrlo, primeramente debía ser lo mas cuidadoso posible.

—No sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso, pero quiero que sepas, que no me importaría que ya hubieses estado con otro, me he enamorado de quien eres con tus defectos y virtudes, tal vez pensaras que estoy loco y que es muy pronto, pero la verdad cuando el verdadero amor llega y te pega, te cambia la vida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y pierdes la noción del tiempo; Te amo Leticia —y diciendo esto, el guapo rubio se desvistió frente a ella, dejándola literalmente sin aliento ante la majestuosidad de aquel cuerpo perfecto, en definitiva un Adonis de tiempo moderno.

Albert comenzó a marcar una linea de besos desde sus pantorrillas, subiendo hasta sus piernas en donde se detuvo y contempló lo hermosas y perfectas que eran, aguantando como un campeón, subió su rostro hasta llegar a su plano vientre, el cual saboreó pasando lentamente la lengua alrededor de su diminuto ombligo; Letty se retorcía y jadeaba de placer, jamás en su vida imaginó que aquello sería tan delicioso, placentero pero a la vez tortuoso, porque la parte entre medio de sus piernas comenzaba a doler, pero no era un dolor cualquiera, sino un placentero dolor de necesidad, necesidad de ser atendido en ese instante, la cual reprimió por vergüenza a que él pensara que era una descarada, aunque la verdad que ese era el comportamiento que estaba mostrando en esos momentos, de pronto un rayo de cordura llegó ella —¿que demonios estaba haciendo? —quiso moverse, pero en ese justo momento la lengua de Albert llegó hasta uno de sus senos y Letty envió la cordura, la vergüenza y el miedo a un paseo lo suficientemente lejos y se dejó llevar a ese mundo desconocido para ella, el cual estaba segura sería maravilloso si iba de la mano de Albert.

¡Santo Dios! —como si fuera posible, la entrepierna de Albert se hinchó aún más al sentir el cuerpo de ella se retorcía de placer debajo de él, escuchar sus quedos jadeos lo estaban volviendo loco, pero reprimió los deseos de poseerla en ese instante al recordar que la mujer debajo de él era virgen aún, con eso en mente, el rubio tomó uno de los endurecidos pezones en su boca y mientras degustaba de él, acariciaba con una de sus manos el otro, provocando que cuando Letty arqueó su espalda ambos sexos chocaron, Albert abrió su boca ligeramente para dejar escapar un gemido ronco al sentir el contacto; levantó su rostro para mirar el rostro de ella, para su sorpresa, Leticia abrió sus hermosos ojos grises los cuales se habían tornado oscuros de deseo, una sonrisa engreída se dibujó en los labios de Albert al ver aquella respuesta silenciosa en los ojos de ella, y en ese momento se aventuró a llevar sus caricias a un segundo nivel, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de ella, bajó una de sus largas manos hasta llegar a la feminidad de ella, ambos jadearon al contacto, ella de placer y sorpresa y él de sentir su humedad; acarició lentamente con la yema de su pulgar, mientras lo hacía, Letty arqueó su cuerpo y estrujó las sábanas de la cama, Albert aumento la presión y el ritmo de sus movimientos al sentir como ella vibraba y se retorcía debajo de él, Leticia no pudo soportar más aquella deliciosa tortura y se partió en mil pedazos en su interior, Albert la sintió venirse y aprovechando los espasmos de ella, abrió rápidamente las piernas de ella y comenzó a entrar lentamente en ella, se detuvo al sentir la barrera de su virginidad.

—Aférrate a mi y no te sueltes —le dijo él al tiempo que de una envestida entró por completo en ella.

Leticia no era capaz de sentir dolor, sino placer en toda su plenitud, pronto se vio moviendo instintivamente sus caderas movimientos que Albert no rechazo y sino por el contrarío se unió a ellos y pronto ambos comenzaron a moverse en la danza mas antigua y placentera, la cual los llevó a alcanzar el cielos y tocar las estrechas con sus manos en el momento que ambos llegaron climax.

—¿Te encuentras bien, te he lastimado? —le preguntó un preocupado Albert.

—¿Lastimarme? —como podrías lastimarme —respondió ella sonriendo tímidamente —por el contrarío me has hecho la mujer mas feliz sobre la faz de la tierra.

—Gracias —dijo él.

—¿Por que? —preguntó ella.

—Por darme el mejor de los regalos —entregarte a mi sin reservas —dijo él besando sus labios.

Con cuidado Terry —susurró Candy a su esposo quien estaba a punto de saltar desde una de las ramas del frondoso árbol hacia el interior de su habitación.

—Haste a un lado, Candy —ordenó él antes de dejarse caer.

—Te encuentras bien —preguntó ella acercándose a él.

—Aush —fue su única respuesta.

—Te dije en la oficina que la puerta trasera estaría abierta —dijo ella sonriendo —pero eres tan cabezota que aún sabiéndolo quisiste subir por el árbol.

—Oh vamos Pecosa —comenzó a decir él uniéndose a las risas de ella —y perderme la sensación que se siente al imaginar ser descubierto —rió nuevamente —es maravilloso sentir esta adrenalina nuevamente, me sentí como cierta mona Pecosa en los tiempos del colegio San Pablo, que lanzaba una cuerda blanca y la aseguraba en la rama del árbol junto a los dormitorios de los chicos y se colgaba de ella para transportarse a mitad de la noche desde las habitaciones de la chicas a la de los chicos.

Ambos rieron —Por Dios Terry, cuando olvidaras esas pequeñas travesuras.

—Y perderme el honor de ver tus mejillas encendidas tal y cual están ahora mismo —dijo mientras las acariciaba.

—Eres insufrible —respondió ella entre risas.

Terry sonrió de medio lado —Y tu la mona Pecosa más hermosa —dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y la besaba.

—¿Sucede algo? Preguntó ella mirándolo a los ojos en el momento que él repentinamente interrumpió el beso.

Terry suspiró —Es Susana—dijo en un susurró.

Demonios! Aquel era el último nombre que Candy quería escuchar en es asa noche.

—¿Y ahora que hizo esa maldita zorra? —preguntó con molestia.

El castaño le relató todo lo sucedido minutos atrás y como era de esperarse Candy irrumpió en cólera.

—Es una zorra! Arg! Debimos dejar que Letty barriera el edificio con sus horribles pelos de elote —Ahh! Juró que si la tuvieran frente a mi en estos momentos, le sacaba los ojos con mis propias manos.

—Tranquila, amor, no pasó nada —estoy aquí contigo y eso es lo importante.

—Que Dios me ayude —dijo ella con exasperación —porque no sé si seré capaz de soportar esa farsa de verla ingresar en tu oficina y hacer como si nada pasa.

—¿Estas celosa?

—¿Celosa de ese espantapájaros con cara de zorra?.

—¿Mm de verdad? —preguntó en tono burlón.

Candy lo fulminó con la mirada —¿Es que acaso debería estarlo? —le preguntó.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —respondió él con un gesto de asco.

—Mas te vale, o te juro que...

Candy fue incapaz de terminar la frase, porque los labios de se tragaron los suyos, ella abrió su boca en respuesta y él introdujo su lengua acariciándola internamente.

Ella respingó al sentir sus manos bajando por su trasero tras apretárselo, la atrajo hacia él, un jadeó escapó de sus labios al sentir la erección de él rozando su intimidad cubierta solamente por la delgada tela de su fino camisón, un ronco gemido salió de los labios masculinos al sentir que debajo de aquella prenda no había nada mas que su tersa piel.

Candy arqueó su espalda cuando él bajó sus labios a la altura de su blanco cuello, apretó los cabellos castaños cuando la boca de él se apoderó de uno de sus senos a travez de la fina tela —Mm! Candy saboreó el momento cuando él introdujo una de sus largas manos por debajo de su camisón llegando hasta su sexo que palpitaba anhelante de las caricias de él.

Como si leyera sus pensamiento, Terry comenzó una serie de carias en aquella delicada parte, al sentir como el cuerpo de ella vibraba con cada toque, sin poder resistir más, el castaño la condujo lentamente hasta la cama e hizo ella se recostara, —se puso de rodillas, abrió las blancas piernas de su mujer e introdujo su cabeza entre medio de ellas, pasó su lengua por aquel sensible trozo de piel, enviando oleadas de placer por todo el cuerpo de ella quien se sujetaba de las sábanas al tiempo que arqueaba su cuerpo y jadea sin control, él entonces succionó aquella deliciosa y húmeda zona provocando fuertes corrientes eléctricas en el cuerpo de ella quien sin poder resistir mas aquella deliciosa tortura lo tomó por los cabellos haciendo una silenciosa petición la cual el entendió a la perfección y chupo, lamió y presionó con mayor intensidad hasta que la sintió vaciarse por completo.

—¡Oh Por Dios! Esto ha sido maravilloso —dijo ella tras recuperar el aliento.

Antes de que Terry pudiera reaccionar, ella cambió de posición colocándose a horcajadas sobre él —es mi turno —dijo comenzando a lamer el firme miembro de su esposo el cual salto ante el sorpresivo roce.

—Mm, te gusta —dijo ella seductoramente, introduciendo el erecto órgano masculino en su boca.

Terry jadeo y cerró los ojos disfrutando aquella deliciosa caricia.

—Mm! Sabes delicioso —imaginaré que eres un delicioso batido de vainilla con una fresa en la cima —Dijo ella para luego pasar su lengua de arriba a abajo y lamer en círculos alrededor de su enrojecida punta.

Terry abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante aquellas palabras —¿desde cuando su Pecosa era tan descarada? Aquella pregunta se perdió en sus pensamientos en el momento justo en que Candy comenzó a subir y bajar su boca en la longitud de su entrepierna.

Terry sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento y no quería por ningún motivo hacerlo dentro de su hermosa boca, por muy delicioso que aquello le estaba resultando, la tomó con suavidad de los cabellos para evitar que siguiera con aquella tortura y en un movimiento rápido, sacando fuerzas de donde no tenía en ese momento la atrajo a él e hizo que ella se sentara a horcajadas, Candy comenzó a subir y bajar haciendo que ahora fuera él quien jadeara de placer al ver como los firmes senos de ella subían y bajaban y sus pequeños rizos revueltos se movían al mismo ritmo.

—Pecosa, me estas matando lentamente —dijo él sujetándola de la caderas y provocando que los movimientos de ellas fueran mas rápidos.

Dos fuertes jadeos se escucharon en la habitación en momento en que ambos alcanzaron el máximo placer.

—Te Amo —dijeron al unísono.

En la oscuridad de un lujoso departamento y después de una sesión de salvaje sexo, dos amantes ultimaban los detalles del plan que llevarían a cabo.

—Sabia que podia contar contigo, Alessandro

Alessandro Gotti era el hijo de un famoso magnate Italiano quien a su vez era socio de ciertos "negocios" con Joseph Marlowe.

Alessandro estaba en Londres por asuntos de "negocio", y tras recibir la llamada de Susana la recibió en su lujoso departamento.

Continuará...


	14. Chapter 14

Sacrificio de Amor

Por Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Trece

Algunos días después...

Annie y Patty se encontraban en el parque junto a Ethan y Kate, disfrutando de un hermoso día soleado.

Mientras los gemelos jugaban las dos amigas se ponían al día ya que por motivos familiares, Patty tuvo que viajar días atrás a su natal Irlanda, tan pronto como resolvió sus pendientes, tomó el primer vuelo y regresó a Inglaterra junto a su novio Stair.

Ambas amigas estaban de lo mas calmadas cuando la vocecita de Kate atrajo la atención de ambas.

—Tia Annie.

—Dime cariño.

—¿Sabias que a mamá la visita el hombre de la jungla todas las noches?

Annie miro a Patty y ambas miraron en dirección a los gemelos.

—¿Hombre de la jungla? Preguntó una extrañada Annie.

—Mamá dice que su nombre es Tarzan porque le encanta trepar los árboles.

—¡Eh! Tarzan y trepa árboles —dijo Patty sorprendida.

—¡Si! —Respondieron los dos pequeños.

—Vamos a ver —cuéntenme —¿ustedes lo han visto? —¿que aspecto tiene ese

Tarzan? —Preguntó Annie aguantando la risa.

—Es alto y de cabello castaño —respondió Kate encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Con que Tarzan eh! Dijo Annie sonriendo.

—¡Terry! Dijo Patty exteriorizando sus pensamientos.

—¿Tío Terry? Preguntaron los gemelos al unísono.

—¡Eh! ¡Eh! Balbuceó una nerviosa Patty por su metida de pata.

—Si papá se entera que Tío Terry visita a mamá por las noches, se enfadara con mamá y no regresará a casa como prometió mamá que pronto lo haría —dijo Kate con voz triste.

—Tío Albert dijo que ahora que él y Tío Anthony no están con nosotros, yo soy el hombre de la casa y que era mi deber cuidar a mamá y a Kate —dijo el pequeño Ethan frunciendo el ceño —le pediré a Tío Terry que no regrese nunca más a nuestra casa o se las verá conmigo.

Patty sonrió al escuchar aquel par de chiquillos que se habían enfrascado en una discusión, Kate defendía a Terry mientras que Ethan insistía en que lo echaría de casa si llegaba.

Annie, se rascaba la cabeza nerviosa, ¡Por todos los cielos!, aquel par de niños además de sacar los genes de su padre eran demasiado inteligentes para la edad que tenían.

Después de pensarlo por un tiempo, Annie decidió hablar, si Candy y Terry estaban juntos y esto de una manera estaba generando conflicto entre Ethan y Kate, pues ella les aclararía de una vez por todas a ambos chicos quien era Terry en verdad y que relación tenía con ellos.

Annie se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar —Ethan, Kate, ¿puedo confiarles un secreto? —ambos niños asintieron —Bien —comenzó a decir Annie —en ese caso hay algo que ustedes deben saber para que ya no se peleen más por Terry —Patty la miró con ojos muy abiertos y Annie resuelta se encogió de hombros —Terry no es su Tío como les han hecho creer, Terry en realidad es su padre.

Ambos niños parpadearon —¿Tío Terry es nuestro padre? —Preguntó un sorprendido Ethan —Annie asintió y Kate comenzó a dar brincos de felicidad —Si, si —gritaba feliz.

—Recuerden, este es nuestro secreto —les dijo Annie extendiendo su dedo meñique para sellar la promesa —los dos niños y Patty unieron sus dedos, sellando así una promesa.

Después de que Sofía se lo pidiera y viendo en esto la oportunidad de pasar un día junto a sus hijos y tras conseguir que el visto bueno de la directora, Terry aceptó suplantar a Karen en la pequeña escuela ese día.

Desde que lo vieron entrar, los ojitos de Ethan y Kate se iluminaron, su recién descubierto padre sería su maestro por ese día y sería él quien los llevaría de regreso a casa.

Terry estaba sorprendido de ver lo inteligente que eran sus pequeños hijos a diferencia del resto de los niños de su edad.

Se sentía tan bien estar tan cerca de ellos; sin duda Candy había hecho un excelente trabajo, Kate se parecía mucho a él fisicamente pero con pequeñas pecas al igual que Candy y muy parecida en su manera de ser, mientras que Ethan era una mini copia suya.

Era la hora de salida y tal como habían acordado él se encargaría de llevarlos a casa de su madre en donde los niños pasaban el resto de la tarde, a medio camino, Terry decidió pasar mas tiempo con ellos —Tomó su teléfono y le avisó a Eleonor que llevaría a los niños a otro sitio.

Los chicos sonrieron cuando Terry abrió la puerta del coche y vieron frente a ellos un parque de diversiones, no era la primera vez que visitaban uno de aquellos lugares, pero si era la primera vez que lo hacían de la mano de su padre.

—Señor quiero subir a ese juego —dijo Kate con inocencia al encargado.

—Lo siento pequeña, pero no podrás hacerlo sin uno de tus padres.

—¡Mm! Ese no es problema —dijo con una sonrisa —él es mi papá —con su pequeño dedo índice señaló a Terry quien estaba comprando los brazaletes.

—En ese caso —comenzó a decir el hombre —debes pedirle que venga contigo.

—De acuerdo —respondió la pequeña con una sonrisa inocente.

Terry quien no perdió de vista a la pequeña Kate se acercó junto a Ethan hasta donde estaba.

—Papá, papá —dijo la niña guiñándole un ojo —¿me acompañas a ese juego?

Terry sintió que el pecho se le inflaba al escuchar aquella palabra —papá —repitió quedamente —que bien se sentía ser llamado de aquella manera.

—Papá —Comenzó a decir Ethan —yo también quiero subir, ¿nos acompañarás?

¡Santo cielo! Terry creyó que el corazón se le saldría del pecho, escuchar de labios de sus hijos que lo llamaban de aquella manera lo estaba derritiendo y desarmando por completo, aún cuando solo hicieran por salirse con la suya y que les permitieran subir a donde ellos querían, a él no le importaba en lo absoluto.

—Por supuesto —les respondió al fin —dirigió su mirada al encargado y le mostró los brazaletes.

El hombre sonrió —tiene unos hijos adorables —le dijo.

—Si que lo son —respondió Terry complacido mientras seguía a sus dos pequeños.

Terry se acomodó entre medio de Ethan y Kate, esta última aprovechando su cercanía se colgó de él mientras emprendían la aventura en la montaña rusa.

Mientras los chicos gritaban y se colgaban uno de cada brazo del castaño, este último reía a boca de jarra, ya que tuvo dejavú, de las muchas veces que en su adolescencia se subió con Candy a ese mismo juego, y al igual que Kate lo hacía ahora, Candy gritaba escandalosamente mientras cubría su rostro en su pecho.

—Eso fue emocionante —decía un entusiasmado Ethan.

—¿Y bien? —les preguntó Terry sonriendo —¿nos subimos de nuevo?.

Ethan asintió emocionado mientras que Kate negaba con la cabeza.

Terry rió al ver la cara de espanto de la pequeña Kate mientras negaba con la cabeza, se divirtió más al ver que al igual que a Candy, a la pequeña se le movían las pecas que tenía alrededor de su pequeña naricita.

El resto de la tarde padre e hijos se la pasaron entre juegos y risas —. Los pequeños bribones, aprovechando que Terry no les negaba nada, comieron y bebieron cuanta golosina se les antojó.

Era inevitable para el castaño no recordar a Candy durante todo ese tiempo ya que los gemelos a pesar de parecerse físicamente a él, también se parecían mucho a Candy en especial la pequeña Kate, quien había heredado las adorables pecas alrededor de su nariz al igual que las de Candy.

El castaño alzó la mirada al cielo y rogó en silencio al creador para que los ayudara a encontrar las pruebas que necesitaban en contra de Joseph Marlowe.

Deseaba de todo corazón que el tiempo se detuviera en ese instante, pero también deseaba que Candy estuviera allí con ellos para que el cuadro familiar estuviera completo.

Suspiro y mientras lo hacía la voz de sus hijos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

—¿Podemos seguirte llamando papá?

Aquella inocente pregunta, hizo que el corazón de Terry latiera a mil por hora y sin poder evitarlo, sintió como sus ojos color zafiro se humedecían, se agachó hasta la altura de los niños y mirando a uno y luego al otro les respondió con palabras provenientes desde lo mas profundo de su corazón y voz temblorosa:

—Nada me haría más feliz que me llamen de esa manera, ustedes dos, son el regalo más maravilloso que la vida me ha dado —aun cuando no soy merecedor de tal privilegio, agradezco a Dios la oportunidad que me ha regalado el día de hoy de estar aquí con ustedes y les juro por Dios que no permitiré que nadie les haga daño.

Diciendo esto último los abrazó fuertemente y los niños hicieron lo propio.

—Te Amo Papá—escuchó Terry como le susurraba Kate en su oido, provocando que apretara sus ojos y dejara salir libremente las lágrimas había retenido estoicamente.

De la misma manera como Candy y Terry se veían cada noche a escondidas, Susana y su amante en turno hacían lo propio.

Por las mañanas en la oficina, Candy hacía de tripas corazón cada ve que la frentona Marlowe llegaba a la oficina, desde que Albert quitó la restricción la frentona chica se la pasaba acosando a Terry frente a las narices de una furiosa Candy.

Leticia y Albert por su parte, después de la candente noche, comenzaron una relación seria, salían cada noche y cada uno se contaba sus cosas.

Albert no podia estar mas complacido con aquella mujer, era verdaderamente una joya en toda la extension de la palabra.

Stair por su parte estaba a gusto con el desempeño de Fabiola quien a pesar de no tener nada de experiencia como secretaria, aprendió rápidamente lo necesario y durante las horas de almuerzo se juntaba con su prima Leticia para aprender algo más.

Una mañana Fabiola caminaba por el pasillo, llevaba con ella una tasa con un humeante café; se paralizó cuando escuchó una voz muy conocida por ella —que Dios la ayudara, eso no le podia estar pasando, desaparecer del dueño de aquella voz era la verdadera razón que la había llevado a Londres.

Cuidadosamente se acercó y casi se paralizó cuando pudo comprobar que no estaba equivocada al ver frente a Candy a su ex novio quien después que ella descubriera por casualidad, los negocios oscuros del padre de este, cortó la relación que mantuvo con él y desde entonces su ex novio no la dejaba en paz; la vigilaba todo el tiempo.

Lentamente se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, una vez se alejó un poco aceleró el paso sin percatarse de nada a su alrededor, giró a la izquierda y cuando lo hizo, chocó con alguien derramado su cafe.

—Estúpida, ¿es que acaso eres ciega?

Fabiola levantó la mirada en dirección a la dueña de aquella chillona voz, frunció el ceño y sintió que su sangre comenzaba a calentarse en su interior, pues aquella asquerosa mujer no paraba de gritarle e insultarla.

—Seguro eres la nueva prostituta disfrazada de secretaría, porque eso es lo que son todas las mujerzuelas como ustedes, se esconden detrás de una estampa de secretaria para revolcarse como perras en celo con su jefes y conseguir de esa manera sus ascensos, sino mira a Leticia Bonnetti quien después de ser una simple asistentes ahora, es nada mas y nada menos que la amante en turno del Vice presidente de la Empresa.

Fabiola hubiese soportado todo lo que aquella insípida güera oxigenada hubiese dicho, pero aquello último la enfureció y acercándose de mañera intimidante le dijo utilizando algunas palabras despreciativas que Rocio, su compañera de universidad quien era de descendencia Mexicana, le enseñó alguna vez.

—Escúchame bien maldita piruja, no tengo ni una mierda de idea de quien demonios eres, pero no te voy a permitir que me insultes o mejor dicho, que insultes a Letty de esa manera con tu asquerosa boca de letriana, así que mas te vale que te desinfectes bien tu asquerosa boca antes de hablar o te juro por Dios que haré que te tragues cada una de tus palabras.

—Tu a mi no me amenazas maldita zorra —grito Susana enfurecida propinando una inesperada bofetada en el rostro de Fabiola quien se puso roja de furia al contacto.

—Ahora si sacaste boleto —le dijo devolviendo el golpe no una sino dos veces enviando a Susana al piso quien se levantó limpiándose el hilo de sangre que salía de su labio.

—Maldita perra —gritó enfurecida echándosele en encima a Fabiola quien la recibió con un fuete puñetazo en la nariz.

Susana comenzó a gritar en cuanto Fabiola la levantó del suelo sujetándola por los cabellos.

—Escúchame bien maldita zorra de mierda, nunca mas en tu miserable vida vuelvas a insultarme o te pesará, esto —le dijo señalando la nariz de la joven rubia que sangraba sin control —es solo una probadita de lo que te puedo hacer.

Diciendo esto último Fabiola encogió su pierna derecha, para propinarle un fuerte rodillazo a la frentona joven, cuando escuchó los gritos de su prima Leticia quien venía en compañía de Albert, los cuales habían salido de la oficina de este último al escuchar los gritos de Susana.

—¡Santo Dios! —dijo Albert aguantando la risa —creo que tendré que aprender defensa personal o me temo que entre tu prima y tu me destrozaran en un segundo.

Por más que quiso, Letty no pudo reprimir la risa y sujetando a Fabiola la separó de Susana.

—Esto no se va quedar así —comenzó a gritar Susana mientras se limpiaba su nariz

—Por supuesto que no —respondió una burlona Fabiola —se te inflamará y se te pondrá morado y cuando gustes le puedo hacer un retoque al resto de tu cara para que no haya ni una diferencia de colores.

Terry se partía de la risa en cuanto supo lo sucedido, al paso que iban, comenzaba a pensar que toda las secretarias le darían a Susana su merecido y vaya que de hacerlo, él personalmente se encargaría de duplicarles el salario.

Por su parte, Joseph Marlowe deseaba estar en Londres, para poder defender a su hija, pero tenia dos semanas que había salido del País, y se encontraba en Italia por asuntos de "negocios" con su socio y amigo, ya que en esos días realizarían una buena y jugosa transacción y si todo salía bien y el hijo de su amigo hacia su parte, lavarían el dinero en las Empresas Grantchester.

Continuará.

_**Muchas gracias a todas los que se toman un poco de su tiempo en leer mis locuras, espero la esten disfrutando.**_

_**Una vez mas, pido disculpas por cualquier error ortográfico o palabra rara que se me haya escapado.**_

_**No me linchen jajajajaja, es mi primera aventura en esta plataforma.**_

_**Ah por último, no olviden dejar sus comentarios .**_

_**¡Nos leemos!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Aclaración**_ ...

_**Yo no hablo ni una pizca de Italiano, todos los diálogos aquí se los debemos al bendito Google translate, así que si alguien que hable y escriba el Italiano ve algún error, no me reclame a mi, reclámele a Google translate **_Jajajaja

_**Aclarado este punto comenzamos.**_

Sacrificio de Amor

Por Rossy Castaneda

Capitulo Catorce

—Ahora si Fabiola, me dirás que fue exactamente lo que pasó allá afuera —le dijo Letty mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Fabiola tenia por costumbre hablar en Italiano cuando estaba molesta.

Camminai lungo il corridoio con la mia dose di caffè quando all'improvviso sentii una voce familiare, mi fermai e lentamente mi avvicinai per verificare che il mio sospetto fosse vero —.Indietreggiai, iniziai a camminare lentamente, e quando mi voltai alla mia sinistra, colpii il grembo complesso della diva —chi, a proposito, ¿chi è lei?

—¿Que dice —preguntó Albert intrigado.

Letty comenzó a traducir tal cual su prima Fabiola hablaba.

—_**Yo caminaba por el pasillo con mi tasa de cafe cuando de pronto escuche una voz conocida, me detuve y lentamente me acerque para comprobar que mi sospecha era cierta —. Retrocedí, comencé a caminar lentamente y cuando doble a mi izquierda choqué con la lombiz con complejo de diva —que por cierto, ¿ quien es ella?**_

Todos los presentes estallaron en carcajadas al escuchar la manera como Fabiola llamó a Susana —_**"Lombriz con complejo de diva" —**_repitieron entre risas.

—È Susana Marlowe figlia di uno dei soci dell'azienda —_**Ella es Susana Marlowe hija de uno de los socios de la Empresa.**_

—Oh no! Questo non può succedere a me, è un incubo. —_**Oh no! esto no puede estarme pasando a mi, es una pesadilla.**_

—¿Perché? —¿_**Por qué?**_ —pregunto Letty.

—Letty, ricorda che ti ho detto che quando ho rotto con il mio ex ragazzo, non mi ha lasciato solo, ed è per questo che ho lasciato la mia Patria. —_**Letty, recuerdas que te dije que cuando rompí con mi ex novio, este no me dejaba tranquila, y que por eso deje mi Patria.**_

Letty asintió —¿E con quello? —_**¿y que con eso?.**_

Fabiola tomó una bocanada de aire y miró a todos los presentes.

—L'uomo che ha parlato con Candy è il mio ex ragazzo —_**El hombre que hablaba con Candy, es mi ex novio.**_

—¿Intendi Fabio Totti? —_**¿Te refieres a Fabio Totti?**_

—Il suo nome non è Fabio Totti, si chiama Alessandro Gotti e il motivo per cui ho rotto con lui è perché ho sentito una conversazione con un Joseph Marlowe in cui parlavano di una spedizione di droga. —. _**Su nombre no es Fabio Totti, su nombre es Alessandro Gotti y la razón por la que rompí con él es porque escuché una conversación con un tal Joseph Marlowe en la que hablaron sobre un cargamento de droga.**_

Todos los presentes abrieron los ojos como platos al escuchar lo Fabiola acababa de decir.

Terry se alejó un poco del grupo, para responder la llamada que había esperado durante muchos días —Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, cerró los ojos y agradeció a Dios —con lo que le acababan de decir y lo que Fabiola les estaba contando, tenían las armas para hundir a Joseph Marlowe.

—Era Charlie, me acaba de comunicar que Niel a recuperado la memoria —les anunció a todos.

—Gracias a Dios —dijo Candy emocionada —ahora podremos denunciar a ese hombre.

Albert guardó silencio mientras meditaba en todo lo que hasta ahora sabían.

—No creo que sea suficiente —comenzó a decir el rubio —necesitamos pruebas concisas, confesiones, si queremos refundir al mal nacido ese en la cárcel, no es suficiente con palabras, ya que sería la palabra de Fabiola y la de Niel contra la de él.

—¿Que propones? —preguntó Terry

—Por lo pronto —comenzó a decir Albert —Leticia y Fabiola se irán a vivir conmigo a la Mansion Ardley, por nada del mundo permitiré que les pase nada.

—¡Aja! ottima scusa —¡_**aja! Muy buena excusa**_ —dijo Fabiola con burla.

Todos rieron al enter lo que había dicho.

—Como sea —dijo Albert —estarán mejor en mi casa.

Todos incluyendo Letty y Fabiola, se dirigieron a la Mansión Grantchester, en donde el Duque y Eleonor aguardaban por ellos.

Terry puso al tanto a su padre de todo lo que acababan de descubrir, El Duque tomó su teléfono y llamó a su gran amigo Jacob Colleman quien a su vez era el jefe de la policía de la ciudad.

En cuanto Jacob llegó a la Mansión Grantchester se reunió con todos en la biblioteca y pronto ingeniaron un plan para conseguir las pruebas que necesitan.

Fabiola había aceptado ser la carnada que usarían para acercarse a Alessandro Gotti y conseguir la información que necesitaban, a ella también le interesaba que aquel obsesivo joven la dejara en paz.

Sabiendo por Fabiola lo perspicaz que era el joven Gotti, decidieron hacer las cosas con calma —lo primero que tenían que investigar, era razón por la cual Alessandro estaba en las Empresas Grantchester.

Dos semana había transcurrido desde que se habían reunido en Mansion Grantchester, todos estaban atentos, incluyendo Stair y Archie quienes fueron informados de todo para que estuvieran atentos a cualquier acción sospechosa.

Alessandro acudía diariamente a la Empresa Grantchester, tras reunirse con Terry, había logrado uno de sus propósitos, —invertir en la Empresa Grantchester para lavar el dinero proveniente de negocios ilícitos.

El joven Gotti, aprovechaba cada minuto para coquetear con Candy e invitarla a salir, recibiendo un rotundo "**No**" por parte de la rubia.

Aquello ya le estaba cansando ya que con lo apuesto que era, creyó que sería fácil seducir a Candy, pero la verdad era que la joven rubia era de carácter, —todo un reto para él.

Una idea cruzó por su cabeza, —si no conseguía llevar a Candy a la cama por las buenas, lo haría por las malas —sonrió ante aquel pensamiento imaginando a la chica frente a él retorciéndose en su cama bajo su cuerpo desnudo.

Si quería matar dos pájaros de una pedrada, debía acelerar sus planes puesto que ya habían transcurrido dos malditas semanas de las cuatro que tenía como meta y solo había conseguido uno de sus dos objetivos.

Susana llevaba varios días, sintiendo que todo le daba vuelta y un inmenso dolor en la parte baja de su vientre, —se levantó a prisa de su cama en cuanto sintió que devolvería el desayuno que acababa de ingerir.

—Señorita, esos mareos, esas nauseas y ese dolor no son normales, debería de visitar al médico para que le hagan unos análisis —le dijo Margaret, su fiel mucama.

—Tienes razón Maggie, iré hoy mismo, no puedo seguir así —respondió la joven Marlowe mientras lavaba su ya, recuperado rostro.

—¿Que? —Esto debe de ser un error, doctor —decía una desesperada Susana.

—No es ningún error señorita Marlowe, usted está embarazada.

—No, no, no, —eso es imposible —decía ella negando con la cabeza —he sido cuidadosa.

—Algunos métodos anticonceptivos son más eficaces que otros —comenzó a decir el doctor Leonard —La forma más eficaz de evitar el embarazo es la abstinencia sexual, es decir, abstenerse de mantener relaciones sexuales. —De todos modos, durante el primer año de comprometerse en la abstinencia, muchas parejas acaban quedando embarazadas porque acaban manteniendo relaciones sexuales no planificadas sin usar ningún tipo de protección. Por lo tanto, es una buena idea que hasta las personas que no tengan la intención de mantener relaciones sexuales se informen bien sobre los métodos anticonceptivos.

—Lo entiendo, pero esto es imposible —decía señalando los resultados de sus análisis.

—Las parejas que mantienen relaciones sexuales —continuó el galeno —deben utilizar métodos anticonceptivos de forma adecuada, "señorita" Marlowe, cada vez que mantengan relaciones sexuales para evitar el embarazo —. Por ejemplo, comprimidos anticonceptivos (también llamados "anticonceptivos orales" o "píldoras") pueden ser muy eficaces para evitar el embarazo. Pero, si una joven se olvida de tomar su píldora cuando le toca, dejará de ser un método eficaz. —Los preservativos también suelen ser una forma eficaz de evitar los embarazos. Pero, si un chico se olvida de utilizarlo o no lo utiliza correctamente, no será una forma eficaz de evitar el embarazo —le informó.

Susana estaba pálida, con la explicación detallada que el galeno acababa de ofrecerle, recordó que una de las noches que tuvo relaciones con Alessandro, no tomó su píldora ya que las había dejado olvidadas en su casa y cuando regresó, estaba tan cansada que olvidó por completo la bendita píldora y se quedó profundamente dormida.

—Por otra parte, es mi deber informarle que su embarazo es de alto riesgo, es por esa razón que está presentando molestias en la parte baja de su vientre, es necesario que guarde el reposo correspondiente y que no se exponga a emociones fuertes que alteren su condición emocional, eso podría provocar una pérdida inmediata.

Susana se llevó ambas manos al rostro —¿Que demonios iba hacer ahora?

Llegó a su casa y comenzó a dar vueltas en el interior de su recámara —de pronto sonrió al recordar que una de las mucamas de la Mansión Grantchester la vio salir a mitad de la noche de la habitación de Terry, en una de esas tantas veces que lo esperó en su recámara pero este nunca apareció, pero esto último la mucama no tenía por que saberlo ¿No?

Resuelta, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la Mansión Grantchester, —hablaría con los padre de Terry y les diría que esperaba un hijo y que Terry era el padre y que como caballero, debía cumplir con su deber.

—¿Que? Bramó Terry enfurecido —Jamas he tocado a esa serpiente venenosa.

—Lo sabemos Terry —respondió el Duque con tranquilidad.

—Pero si esa arpía le dice esa mentira a Candy, ella me mandará al demonio —espetó furioso.

A la mañana siguiente Susana se presentó a primera hora a la oficina de Terry, quería ver la cara de Candy cuando le dijera que estaba esperando un hijo de Terry y que en cuanto ella firmara la demanda de divorcio, Terry se casaría con ella y cuidaría de su hijo y de ella como debía ser.

—¿Se encuentra Terry en la oficina? Preguntó la joven Marlowe fingiendo amabilidad.

—¡Si! —respondió Candy fríamente —ahora la anuncio.

—Oh no hace falta querida, él me espera, vamos a celebrar la llegada de nuestro hijo —dijo mientras acariciaba su aun plano vientre sin quitar la mirada de Candy —Terry es tan apasionado en la cama, sabes, todas noches que hemos estado juntos estas últimas semanas me ha dicho que está ansioso en espera de la fecha en la cual firmaras la demanda de divorcio y que tan pronto este libre de ti, se casará inmediatamente conmigo para cuidar de nosotros —dijo sonriendo y acariciando su vientre.

Candy suspiró, la muy estúpida zorra arrastrada había dicho algo clave mientras escupía su veneno:

**"**_**todas las noches que hemos estado juntos estas ultimas semanas" —**_repitió Candy mentalmente.

—No me digas —le dijo con sorna.

—Como lo escuchas querida —respondió Susana con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—¡Wow! Felicidades —dijo Candy enarcando una ceja de manera burlona.

—Gracias —respondió la bruta frentona —te prometo que serás la madrina de bodas.

—Oh si claro, —puedo ser la madrina de tu hijo si deseas —le dijo con sarcasmo marcado en ca una de sus palabras.

—Que amable de tu parte, pero me temo que tendré rechazar tu propuesta, como entenderás querida, entre mas lejos estes sera mejor para la paz y tranquilidad de mi futura familia.

Candy sonrió —como gustes, pero si cambias de opinión recuerda que estoy a tu disposición.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta —respondió la frentona chica mientras tomaba el picaporte y tiraba de él colándose en la oficina de un enfurecido Terry.

—Que demonios es eso que estas esperando un hijo mío —fue la pregunta que le hizo Terry a manera de recibimiento.

Candy sonrió detrás de su escritorio, ya que Terry había alzado tanto la voz que sus gritos se escuchaban claramente hasta donde estaba ella.

—Escúchame bien Susana, a mi no me vas a colgar ese milagrito, así que desde ya te digo que te busques a otro para que se haga cargo de tu problema.

—Terry no puedes negar a tu propio hijo —dijo la muy descarada.

—Por un demonio Susana, estas demente —deberías de visitar un Psiquiatra, buena falta te hace.

—Terry seré la madre de tu único hijo, no puedes hablarme así.

Terry suspiró antes de levantarse de la silla y pararse frente a la frentona mujer.

—Susana, te he soportado tanto a ti, como a tu padre todos estos años, pero eso se acabó, desde hoy te pido —no, te exijo, que no te vuelvas a acercar ni a esta oficina ni a mi casa, me tienes hartó —le espetó muy cerca de ella para luego tomarla de su brazo y sacarla casi a empujones de su oficina.

—Candice, hágame el favor de llamar a Jimmy, para que acompañe a la "señorita" Marlowe a la salida y que se asegure que jamas le permitan el paso a la empresa.

—Claro, señor Grantchester, será un placer —dijo una sonriente Candy.

—Terry no puedes hacerme esto —soy la madre de tu futuro hijo —gritó Susana desesperada.

—Susana, termina de desaparecer de mi vista o te juro que no respondo —dijo el castaño mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a la joven Marlowe con la intensión de cumplir su amenaza, pero Candy se interpuso y Terry dio media vuelta y regresó a su oficina azotando la puerta.

—Acompáñeme señorita Marlowe —dijo Candy tomándola con firmeza de un brazo.

—No me toques estúpida —espetó una furiosa Susana —todo esto es tu culpa, Terry y yo éramos felices antes que tú, maldita Escocesa aparecieras.

Candy estaba a punto de sacarle los ojos cuando escuchó una chillona y conocida voz a espalda de ella.

—A ti te quería ver maldita zorra.

Fue lo que escuchó Candy, seguido por el sonido de una fuerte bofetada estampada en el pálido rostro de Susana Marlowe.

—¿Que te pasa Elisa, por que me agredes?

—Y todavía lo preguntas, maldita hipócrita —dijo la pelirroja estampando una segunda bofetada —Tu miserable padre trato de matar a mi hermano y tú lo sabias.

El rostro de Susana perdió todo color, ese no era su día, todo su mundo de mentira se estaba cayendo frente a ella como un castillo de naipes —¿donde demonios estaba su padre cuando más lo necesitaba?

Susana se llevó las manos al vientre al sentir una fuerte punzada y cayó al piso, Elisa la miró con odio destellado por sus pupilas color marrón.

—Si, si , revuélcate como la maldita serpiente que eres —le grito Elisa con desprecio.

Susana comenzó a llorar al sentir que el dolor se intensificaba, Candy reaccionó y llamó una ambulancia al recordar el estado de Susana quien permanecía en el suelo y había comenzado a sangrar.

—Elisa, amiga, ayúdame por favor —rogó la joven Marlowe.

—¿Amiga? —Elisa lanzó un bufido poco femenino —Tu no eres amiga de nadie y si por mi fuera, te dejaría allí retorciéndote como lo que eres, maldita víbora.

Candy intervino, cuando vio la intension de Elisa.

—No más Elisa, es suficiente y es mejor que te marches ahora.

Elisa miró a Candy con furia, pero en ese momento recordó que Niel le había dicho que Candy le había salvado la vida y que había cuidado de él todo este tiempo.

—Tienes razón —dijo mientras contaba internamente hasta diez para sacar el valor que necesita para lo que estaba a punto de decir —Gracias Candice, gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mi hermano —y diciendo esto, Elisa dio media vuelta y se marchó dejando a una sorprendida Candy por aquellas últimas palabras y una llorosa y adolorida Susana quien no podia creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

Dos días habían transcurrido y Susana se encontraba en su cama recuperándose tras perder el fruto de su vientre.

Tomó el teléfono y rebuscó entre sus contactos a la única persona con la que podia contar en esos momentos para vengarse de todos y cumplir sus planes.

Alessandro ingresaba a la Empresa Grantchester llevando un cafe en mano cuando su celular sonó.

—Si! —respondió.

—Alessandro, debes llevar a esa maldita Escocesa a tu departamento hoy mismos, y hacer con ella lo que mejor te plazca, no puedo esperar más.

—Si, Susana, ese es justamente mi plan, si Candice no accede por las buenas lo hará por la mala —respondió mientras echaba una sustancia al café —esta tarde esa deliciosa rubia estará en mi cama haciendo todo lo que le ordené que haga —dicia mientras agitaba el cafe.

—Mas te vale que asi sea.

—Si, descuida —esa palomita será mía esta misma tarde, te enviare las fotografías tal y como acordamos.

Fabiola regresaba sola de su hora de almuerzo, ya que su adorada prima tuvo que acompañar a su novio al aeropuerto para recoger a la temible Tía Elroy y a su sobrino Anthony.

Fabiola se quedó petrificada cuando vio a Alessandro, se escondió detrás de una pared para evitar ser vista, —según lo planeado, aún no era el tiempo de dejarse ver por su ex.

Las piernas le temblaron y el corazón se le paralizó al escuchar la conversación que su ex novio, mantenía con la lombriz con complejo de diva.

¡Planeaban hacerle daño a Candy esa misma tarde!, ¡Dios! ¿Que debía hacer? No podia permitir que eso sucediera.

Comenzó a comerse las uñas en un acto de nerviosismo, se le tenía que ocurrir algo, ¿pero que?.

Sus manos le comenzaron a sudar sin control, sentía su rostro frío, la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas; respiró profundamente para controlar el latir desbocado de su corazón.

Se preparó mentalmente, no tenía otra opción, debía improvisar y tenia que hacerlo ¡ya!, Candy había sido tan buena con ella esos pocos días que tenía conociéndola y no iba a permitir que le hicieran daño, si ella podía impedirlo.

Decidida como era, caminó hacia su objetivo fingiéndose distraída y provocó un choque entre ambos, haciendo que el café se desparramara completo.

—¿Che diavolo c'è di sbagliato nel tuo idiota, perché non guardi dove cammini? —**¿**_**Que demonios te pasa idiota, por que no te fijas por donde caminas? —**_Espetó furiosa.

—Fabiola, amore mio, ¿sei davvero tu? —_**Fabiola, mi amor ¿en verdad eres tu?**_

—Alessandro, ¿che fai a Londra? —_**Alessandro, ¿que haces en Londres?**_ Preguntó ella fingiendo asombro.

—Affari —**Negocios —**¿E tu, che ci fai qui, ti ho cercato come un matto per tutto questo tempo? —_**y tu, ¿que haces aqui, te he buscado como un loco todo este tiempo?**_

—Lavoro in questa compagnia —_**trabajo en esta compañía.**_

—¿Davvero? Che coincidenza, ho investito qui e per due settimane sono un socio di minoranza —¿_**En verdad? que coincidencia, he invertido aqui y desde hace dos semanas soy socio minoritario.**_

—Che sorpresa, chi lo direbbe —**Que sorpresa, quien lo diria**.

—Fabiola, dobbiamo parlare —_**Fabiola, tenemos que hablar.**_

—Certo —_**claro**_

—¿Ci vediamo stasera? —¿_**Nos podemos ver esta noche?**_

—si ¿a che ora? —_**Si, ¿a que hora?**_

—¿Pensi dopo il lavoro? —¿_**te parece despues de trabajo?**_

—Penso che sia buono! Fino ad allora, Ora, se mi vuoi scusare, devo tornare al mio posto di lavoro o essere licenziato.—_**me parece bien! hasta entonces, ahora si me disculpas, debo regresar a mi lugar de trabajo o me despedirán —**_dijo ella con una radiante sonrisa.

—Fino ad allora, amore mio —_**Hasta entonces, mi amor**_ —dijo él devolviendo la sonrisa y depositando un beso en el dorso de su mano.

Continuará...


	16. Chapter 16

Sacrificio de Amor

Por Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Quince

Alessandro Gotti miró a por la ventana de su lujosa limosina, mientras su chofer conducía—; respiró profundamente y cerró sus ojos al recordar la conversación de la noche anterior

_**Flash Back**_

—_**Fabiola, nunca me dijiste cual fue la razón por la cual terminaste nuestra relación.**_

—_**Tuve miedo.**_

—_**¿De que?**_

—_**Descubrí accidentalmente a que tipo de negocios se dedica tu familia.**_

_**Él la miró fijamente a los ojos, y estos escondían una tristeza interna, Fabiola pudo verlo y sin pensarlo, se acercó a él y lo abrazó.**_

_**Alessandro, cerró los ojos y dejó que una solitaria lágrima corriera por su mejilla, amaba a Fabiola mas que a nada en el mundo y nunca entendió los motivos que la habían llevado a ella a terminar con la relación que tenían.**_

_**Escuchar ahora las razones de ella, le dolió en lo mas profundo de su corazón. **_

—_**Escuché accidentalmente una conversación en la cual hablabas sobre un cargamento de droga. **_

—_**Fabiola, dijo él apartándose un poco de ella y tomándole las manos —quiero que sepas que yo no escogí a la familia que tengo, ni tampoco elegí vivir esta vida la cual nunca he querido pero es la que me ha tocado vivir.**_

—_**Alessandro yo...**_

—_**No digas nada, solo escucha lo tengo que decirte y si después decides irte lo respetaré y no te buscaré más aunque se me parta el corazón en mil pedazos —ella asintió —El día que te marchaste de Italia sin dejar un solo rastro, me sentí morir y ese día juré que si te encontraba mandaría todo a la mierda por ti —No he sido un santo, lo reconozco, he cometido un sin número de errores, me he acostado con muchas mujeres, entre ellas —**__hizo una pausa_ —_**Susana —**__dijo en un hilo de voz y bajando la cabeza y apretando los ojos _—_**por imbécil estuve a punto de cometer esta tarde el peor error de mi vida y gracias a Dios, apareciste justo a tiempo para evitarlo.**_

_**Sin embargo a pesar de todo, en mi corazón no hay ni habrá espacio para otra mujer que no seas tú y por ti estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier sacrifico de Amor, haré lo que pidas con tal que me perdones y me des una sola oportunidad de demostrarte que mi amor hacia ti es verdadero.**_

_**Alessandro levantó el rostro y miró como los hermosos ojos de su amada Fabiola se encontraban cristalizados; apretó la mandíbula al saber que era culpable del dolor que ella estaba sintiendo, había sido un imbécil un completo imbécil por caer en las redes de seducción de Susana y aceptar ayudarla en su macabro plan en contra del matrimonio Grantchester, las copas Whisky que había ingerido aquella noche, lo hicieron caer tan bajo a causa del despecho y soledad que no midió las consecuencias de sus acciones; él no era un monstruo sin embargo se comporto como uno durante las ultimas dos semanas y esa tarde de no haber sido por su amada Fabiola hubiese consumado lo pactado con Susana **_

_**Se llevó las manos al rostro y cubrió este con ellas —¡Por Dios! ¿En que clase de patan se había convertido? **_

_**Sus ojos se humedecieron y sintió miedo de la reacción de Fabiola, muy merecido se tenía, si ella no lo perdonaba y lo mandaba al mismísimo infierno.**_

—_**¿Harías cualquier cosa por mi? —**__Preguntó ella con voz entrecortada por lo que acababa de escuchar, su confesión le dolió hasta lo mas profundo de su alma, pero era una estúpida, amaba a ese hombre mas que a nada en la vida y si él hacia lo que ella le pidiera para obtener su perdón, le daría una oportunidad, ya que también ella se había equivocado en el camino._

—_**Si, lo que me pidas —**__respondió él sintiendo una pequeña luz de esperanza._

—_**¿Entregarías a tu padre y a su socio por mi?**_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

—Llegamos señor —anuncio Marcus mientras abría la puerta.

—Estas listo —le preguntó Fabiola junto a él

Él asintió y tomados de la mano emprendieron la marcha hacia el interior de las Empresas Grantchester —mientras caminaban Alessandro apretó la carpeta que llevaba en la otra mano y dirigió unos pensamientos a su primogenitor:

_**"Lo siento padre, pero no renunciaré a la mujer que amo, por una vida que no escogí, la cual nunca quise ni querré vivir.**_

Fabiola ingresó sola a la sala de juntas en donde todos aguardaban por ellas tal y como se los pidió.

—Y bien —comenzó a decir Albert —que es eso tan urgente que quieres decirnos.

—Tenemos las pruebas que necesitan para hundir a Joseph Marlowe.

—¿Donde están? ¿cómo las conseguiste —fue la pronta pregunta de Terry.

—Yo las tengo.

Todos se giraron en dirección a la voz

—¿Tu?

Fabiola se acercó a Alessandro con decisión para brindarle la fuerza y el valor que necesitaba para lo que iba hacer, era consciente que aquello no,era fácil para el joven sin embargo se sentía orgullosa de su valentía.

—Si —respondió él al sentir el apoyo de su novia —Aquí están las pruebas que necesitan —les dijo al tiempo que extendía su mano entregando la carpeta con todo lo que necesitaban.

Terry las recibió con desconfianza—¿Por que? ¿Por que nos ayudas? Si con esto, hundirás también a tu padre.

Alessandro sonrió con tristeza y apretó la mano de Fabiola —Por Fabiola hago todo esto y también por ella quiero pedirles perdón a todos en especial a ustedes señor y señora Grantchester —dijo dirigiéndose a Candy y a Terry —no sé en que estaba pensando cuando acepté ayudar a Susana en hacerles daño —pero gracias a esta mujer —dijo besando la mano de Fabiola —no cometí el error mas grande de mi vida.

Terry se tensó al escuchar aquellas palabras pero Candy se acercó a él y le tomó la mano que había empuñado y con unas palabras dulces al oido lo tranquilizó.

—Joseph le vendió a mi padre unas acciones de la Empresa y le pidió que me enviara aquí para convencerte a ti —dijo dirigiéndose a Terry —para que aceptarás el capital que yo inyectaría en la Empresa, dijo también que luego un tal Juskin quien es el jefe de finanzas se encargaría de lavar el dinero que cada semana fuera depositado.

—En esa carpeta ademas de documentos, hay una memoria USB con las fechas, y las cantidades de todas las transacciones que se realizarían, hay también datos de los embarques y el contenido de estos.

—¿Por que haces todo esto? Preguntó Albert extrañado.

—Como se los dije al principio, aunque Fabiola es mi principal razón, también lo hago porque yo no soy un monstruo como mi padre y todos sus socios, nunca he querido esta vida, desafortunadamente, ser el único hijo varón de Luigi Gotti me puso en este camino, el cual nunca quise ni escogí, pero me ha tocado vivirlo —dijo con tristeza.

—Gracias, gracias por ayudarnos —dijo Candy rompiendo con el silencio que había reinado aquella sala.

—Te ofrezco mi casa —dijo Albert —si tu padre y sus socios son tan peligroso, no te puedes quedar en tu departamento cuando todo esto estalle.

—Estaré bien, debo seguir como si nada pasa, mi padre no sabe que yo tenía esos documentos ni esa memoria, así que no sospechara de mi, pero si desaparezco lo hará inmediatamente y entonces mi vida se convertirá en un verdadero infierno.

Todos lo miraron con admiración ante su valor por demostrar su verdadero amor a la mujer que amaba —Fabiola le sonrió como siempre lo hacia y en los ojos de ambos se reflejaba el inmenso amor que se tenían el uno por el otro.

Las pruebas fueron entregadas al Duque de Grantchester quien a su vez después de sacar una copia se las entregó a su amigo Jacob para que se encargara de todo, no sin antes pedirle como un favor especial que no involucrara a Alessandro en todo aquello ya que había sido gracias a él que tenían todo lo que necesitaban para desmantelar a una red de narcotráfico.

Después de leer los documentos y comprobar que el nombre del muchacho no aparecía por ningún lado, Jacob accedió a la petición del Duque de lo contrario no hubiese podido hacerlo aunque quisiera.

Tal y como lo habían planificado, las cosas seguían igual ante los ojos de los demás, para no levantar sospecha alguna.

Susana estaba furiosa, pues Alessandro le había informado que las cosas se le habían salido de las manos y que las cosas no habían salido como lo planeó, así que desistiría de lo pactado con ella ya que estuvieron a punto de descubrirlo y eso solo traería problemas en las inversiones que había hecho y que él no se podía dar el lujo de mezclar el placer con los negocios y poner en riego su capital.

Después de hacer los trámites correspondientes, finalmente después de dos largas semanas de espera, la orden del juez fue entregada en las manos de Jacob, el primero en su lista fue Juskin, acusado de falsificación de firma y lavado dinero.

Aquel arresto causó conmoción dentro y fuera de la Empresa, Susana se enteró de todo aquello tras hablar con Alessandro e inmediatamente llamó a su padre para ponerlo al tanto de lo que estaba pasando.

Pronto la Interpol hizo su trabajo y uno a uno los implicados en la red de narcotráfico mas grande de Italia fueron capturados entre ellos el magnate Luigi Cotti.

El viejo zorro Marlowe, sabiendo que la Interpol lo buscaba hasta por debajo de las piedras ideo una manera de salir de Italia antes que todo aquel despliegue policial llegará a él.

Vestido con harapos llegó a la puerta de su casa en donde el jardinero pensando que se trataba de un pordiosero, lo corrió amenazándolo con llamar a la policía.

¡Demonios! El hombre estaba que echaba chispas por los ojos al saberse echado como a un perro de su propia casa —comenzaba a alejarse maldiciendo a todo el mundo cuando vio que el portón de entrada se abría y vio el auto de Susana viniendo hacia su dirección, sin pensarlo dos veces tan pronto como el auto estuvo cerca de él, se lanzó.

Susana frenó inmediatamente y se bajó echa una furia.

—Que demonios le pasa reverendo imbécil, estuve a punto de arrollarlo.

—Susie, soy yo —dijo el hombre tendido el suelo.

—¡Padre! —dijo ella acercándose prontamente al reconocer la voz de su progenitor.

—Hija, necesito que me ayudes, la Interpol está tras de mí.

Susana ayudó a su padre a ponerse de pie y conforme manejaba hacia donde él le indicaba, escuchaba atentamente todo lo que su padre le decía.

—Nos vengaremos de todos pequeña, te juro que ellos pagaran muy caro todo esto, sé que Candice vive junto a sus hijos en una villa a las afueras de la Mansion Grantchester.

—No son sus hijos padre.

—Si lo son hija, tengo varios días deambulando por aquí y por allá y descubrí que los niños no son hijos adoptivos de Albert como nos hicieron creer, sino los hijos de Terruce y la maldita Escocesa.

—Malditos, los odio, los odio —comenzó a gritar Susana golpeando el volante.

—Susana, ahora que sabemos esa información, podemos atacar por allí y vengarnos de ellos, escúchame bien, —dijo mientras miraba a su hija —esto es lo que haremos...

—¿Donde están mis hijos? —Candy lloraba sin control.

—Señora, esta mañana se presentó una joven con una carta suya en donde la autorizaba a sacar a los niños del plantel escolar —le respondió la directora Grace.

—¿Que carta? ¿De que demonios me habla? Yo jamás he enviado una carta autorizando tal cosa —Terry por favor tienes que encontrar a nuestros hijos.

Terry estaba pálido y frío, deseaba que todo aquello fuera un mal sueño de la que pronto despertaría y todo tomaría su curso.

Hacia una semana que les había contado la verdad a los niños, una semana en donde se había mudado con ellos, una semana que vivían como la familia feliz que siempre debieron ser, una semana en que cada tarde paseaba con ellos en los alrededores de la propiedad Grantchester enseñándoles a cabalgar, una semana en donde aquel par de angelitos lo habían convencido en que les comprara una mascota a cada uno quienes había optado por un pequeño coatí al que llamaron Klint y una pequeña mofeta a la que llamaron Puppet, una semana, solo una semana había pasado y ahora esto.

El miedo dio paso a una furia, mataría con sus propias manos a quien se atreviera a hacerle un solo rasguño a sus hijos.

—Señora Grace, puede describirme como era la persona que vino por nuestros hijos.

—Si, por supuesto —respondió la mujer mayor —Era delgada y de estatura promedio, llevaba una pañoleta que cubría su cabeza pero algunos mechones rubios salían de ella, tes blanca, no pude ver el color de sus ojos pues los ocultaba tímidamente detrás de unas gafas, —En cuanto le pregunté quien era puesto que era la primera vez que la veía, dijo que era la nueva institutriz de los niños.

—¿El colegio tiene cámaras de vigilancia? Preguntó Terry mientras observaba como Candy era consolada por sus amigas Annie y Patty quienes los habían llamada para informales lo ocurrido, ya que como cada viernes, ellas dos iban por los niños para llevarlos primero al parque y luego a casa de los Grantchester.

—Si —respondió la mujer.

—Puedo ver los videos de vigilancia.

—Claro que si —respondió la mujer mayor nerviosamente.

Terry se llevó las manos al rostro, aunque no podía distinguirse el rostro de la mujer que llevaba a sus hijos, cuando agrandó la imagen tratando de encontrar alguna pista, pudo identificar al hombre que aguardaba por ella en la parte de afuera.

¡Maldición! —gritó dejándose caer al suelo y llorando amargamente.

El Duque estaba enfurecido con los hombres que se suponía estaban al cuidado y la protección de sus nietos, —¿Como demonios no se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba?

—Señor, nosotros no nos movimos de nuestro puesto.

—¿Y entonces como demonios pasó esto?

—Padre —intervino Terry —no salieron por la puerta principal, lo hicieron por una de las puertas de emergencia —le informó salvando a Mark y a Cookie de la furia de su padre.

Eleonor y Sofia lloraban sin control, Candy era atendida por su Tía Elroy y sus amigas, pues se había desmallado varias veces desde que aquella pesadilla había comenzado

Albert, Stair, Archie y Anthony estaban completamente en shock.

Tres toques a la puerta llamaron la atención de todos, Dorothy había llegado con una nota en la mano, la fiel mucama estaba agitada y sudorosa por el gran esfuerzo que había realizado, en cuanto recibió aquella nota que tenía entre sus manos, dirigida a Candy, salió como alma en pena para entregársela a su patrona en sus propias manos, tal y como decía en el sobre.

Candy tomó la nota y comenzó a gritar sin control, se dejó caer al suelo hasta donde Terry llegó y la abrazó dejando caer lagrimas de impotencia tras leer la nota que decía:

_**"Si quieres volver a ver a tus hijos con vida, deberas venir sola esta tarde a la cabaña que está cerca del rió, si se te ocurre aparecerte con alguien más, verás con tus propios ojos como uno a uno tus malditos bastardos caen al crecido río y cargaras con la muerte de ellos por el resto de tu miserable vida"**_

A pesar de la advertencia en aquel trozo de papel, todos estaban en posición, tanto Terry como su padre conocían a la perfección aquel lugar.

Candy llegó a la hora acordada, sus ojos se cristalizaron cuando vio a sus pequeño hijos atados de sus manos y un pañuelo alrededor de sus bocas, impidiendo así que pudiesen hablar o moverse, a pesar que ella les había enseñado a nadar, seria imposible que los pequeños lo hicieran atados de aquella manera.

—Detente allí —le ordenó Joseph Marlowe en el momento justo cuando Candy casi corriendo se quiso acercar a sus hijos quienes estaban cerca del acantilado junto a la desquiciada de Susana —veo amas a tus pequeñas crías —le dijo sonriendo con perversidad —Dime Candice, ¿que estarías dispuesta hacer por salvarles la vida?

—¿Que es lo quiere, por que hace esto, por que me odia tanto?

—Candice, Candice —comenzó a decir el hombre mientras la rodeaba —todo estaba listo para conseguir lo que siempre planee, pero apareciste tú y te convertiste en un molesto grano en mi trasero.

—¿A que se refiere?

—Verás pequeña entrometida, hace muchos años juré que mi familia llegaría a la cima de la aristocracia y conforme Susana crecía y convertía en una hermosa damita se fue enamorando de Terruce quien era el heredero al Ducado de Grantchester, así que todo iba a pedir de boca, mi hija se casaba con Terruce y yo escalaba de nivel en la aristocracia —hizo una pausa —Te contaré un secreto —rió diabólicamente —pero después que lo haga tendré que deshacerme de ti, no sé un accidente quizás, pero antes de hacerlo, si te portas bien pueda que le perdone la vida a tus crías —le dijo muy cerca de su oido.

Candy tragó sintió un nudo en la garganta que le impedía tragar su propia saliva, si aquel hombre descubría que no había acudido sola y que llevaba con ella un sistema de radio transmisión inalámbrica la mataría a ella y a sus hijos en ese mismo instante.

—Hace algunos años —comenzó a decir el hombre alejándose de Candy haciendo que la joven rubia respirara con mas tranquilidad —mi prima Margot me buscó, estaba enfurecida porque Richard a pesar que Terruce había renunciado a la sucesión, este último seria el próximo Duque de Grantchester y aquello desquició a mi prima hasta el punto que me pidió que me deshiciera de Terruce, como me negué, la muy estúpida me amenazó y eso le costó la vida —el hombre rió —no sabes cuanto disfruté cuando lancé al primero de sus hijos en el río frente a sus ojos, mientras Carson la sostenía, muy estúpida suplicaba porque no lo hiciera —pero no me importó, en su lugar lancé al segundo de sus hijos para luego ayudar a la pobre Margot a que se lanzara y tratara de salvarlos, ¿pero que crees? —preguntó mientras reía —olvidé el pequeño detalle que Margot no sabia nadar y vi como la muy idiota perdía sus fuerzas y dejaba de luchar por salvar su vida —rió nuevamente —vi como su regordeto cuerpo sin vida era arrastrado por la corriente.

—¡Maldito! Grito el Duque enfurecido saliendo imprudentemente de su escondite y poniendo en peligro la vida tanto de Candy como la de sus nietos.

—Maldita Escocesa, te advertí que si no venias sola, tus hijos la pagarían—diciendo esto hizo una señal y salieron unos hombres armados.

El grito de Susana se escuchó después de un disparo.

—¡Padre! Gritaba la joven Marlowe llevándose las manos a un costado.

—Ethan, Katherine, corran —el grito de Albert se escuchó al llamarlos desde la posición donde había disparado.

Terry vio todo en cámara lenta, los niños corrían en dirección a Albert, dos hombres apuntaban hacia ellos, Joseph Marlowe tenía a Candy sujeta del cuello; los ojos de Terry se ampliaron cuando vio a Joseph Marlowe apuntando en dirección a los niños, Candy entonces llevó su mano a la parte trasera de su cuerpo y sacó una pequeña navaja y antes de que Joseph reaccionará la clavó en el costado del hombre que amenazaba en hacerle daño a sus hijos, aquella acción temeraria de su mujer hizo que Terry reaccionara y como un fuerte tigre enfurecido se abalanzó hacía un de los hombres que les apuntaban, eso le dio la oportunidad al Duque de sacar su arma y disparar al otro hombre.

A pesar del dolor y la sangre que emanaba por la herida hecha, Joseph sujetó con fuerzas a Candy por los cabellos, ella forcejeaba por liberarse de su agarre, pero el hombre la sujetaba con demasiada fuerza a pesar de estar herido.

El sonido ensordecedor de un disparo fue todo lo que Candy escuchó muy cerca de su oído para luego ver caer el cuerpo sin vida de Joseph Marlowe, finalmente Jacob junto a un pequeño ejército habían llegado a la escena.

Terry corrió hasta donde Candy se encontraba para protegerla con su cuerpo si era necesario, de la lluvia de balas que se desató en ese momento.

Continuará...


	17. Chapter 17

Sacrificio de Amor

Por Rossy Castaneda

Epílogo

Dos semana había pasado desde los acontecimientos en donde Joseph Marlowe terminó muerto y Susana se encontraba en el hospital recuperándose no solo de la herida de bala que le provocó un certero Albert en su costado, sino también de la amputación de una de sus piernas.

Dos policías resguardaban la entrada de su habitación y otros dos la entrada al hospital, pues la joven Marlowe había intentado huir una semana antes; con bisturí en mano, la desquiciada muchacha amenazaba con cortarle la garganta a una joven enfermera que mantenía como rehén, si alguien se le acercaba.

Charlie quien se encontraba montando guardia en aquel hospital para asegurarse que Susana no escapara, empuñó su arma y disparó directo a la pierna derecha de Susana.

Los médicos no pudieron controlar el flujo de sangre, pues la bala había tocado vasos sanguíneos principales e incluso había destrozando huesos, tendones, ligamentos daño a sus músculos y nervios.

Sin quedarles mas opción, los médicos actuaron inmediatamente, prepararon a Susana y la introdujeron al quirófano tras una lucha por salvarle la vida a la muchacha, optaron por amputarle la pierna.

Sintiéndose destrozada al saberse huérfana, lisiada y para rematar saliendo del hospital terminaría sus días en una de las mas frías mazmorras del Reino Unido, Susana tomó una decisión.

Se levantó de su cama con mucha dificultad, se dejó caer en el frio suelo, se arrastró haciendo uso de las pocas fuerzas que tenían, llegó a la pared junto a la ventana y apoyándose en ella, se puso de pie apoyándose con la única pierna que tenía, abrió la ventana, y como pudo se subió al borde de esta, miró hacia abajo y tras comprobar que estaba en el sexto piso, cerró los ojos para infundirse valor por lo que haría, prefería morir de aquella manera que vivir el resto de su vida en una mazmorra, con aquello en mente, tomó impulso y se dejó caer al vacío muriendo casi al instante ante los atónitos ojos de los dos policías que reguardaban la entrada del hospital y quienes trataron de persuadirla para que no se lanzará.

En la Mansión Ardley, Leticia sentía que el corazón se le subía a la garganta, pues desde que habían ido por la señora Elroy y Anthony al aeropuerto no habían vuelto a cruzar palabra.

Daba gracias a Dios que no estaba sola, Albert y su prima Fabiola estaban con ella, de lo contrario no habría aceptado hablar con la señora Elroy, no es que ella fuera una cobarde, pero la verdad era que la dureza en el rostro de aquella mujer le había causado terror, sabia lo mucho que Albert quería a la anciana y lo que esta, significaba para él.

Respiró profundamente antes de ingresar del brazo de Albert y seguida por su prima a la biblioteca de la Mansion Ardley en donde sentada en una gran silla se encontraba la señora Elroy junto a Anthony, Candy, Stair y Archie.

—Tomen asiento —ordenó la matriarca con voz dura.

En cuanto todos los presentes se sentaron, la señora Elroy comenzó a dar su discurso habitual el cual todos los Ardley se sabían de memoria no así las primas Bonnetti quienes escuchaban atentamente lo que la mujer decía.

—No es tan mala como pretende hacerte creer —le susurró Albert muy cerca a su oido.

Letty sonrió para luego dar lugar al asombro, sus ojos se abrieron como platos tras escuchar de labios de la mujer:

—Debo decir con toda sinceridad que no es de mi agrado que mi sobrino se haya enamorado precisamente de una Italiana, ya que no tengo un buen concepto de las costumbres que practican en su Pais, donde las mujeres son extremadamente liberales...

Elroy siguió con su discurso mientras los chicos se mordían los labios para no reír ante el cambio de color en el rostro de las dos chicas Italianas.

—Chi diavolo pensa che questa strega, amara e rancida per parlare dell'italiano, non è come se mi interessasse la sua opinione, perché non sposerò lei ma suo nipote Albert

—_**Quien demonios se cree esta bruja, rancia y amargada para hablar asi de las Italianas, no es como si me imoportar su opinion, pues no voy a casarme con ella sino con su sobrino Albert**_

Letty no se dio cuenta que había hablado con su prima Fabiola más alto de lo normal y no en un susurro como suponía lo había hecho, hasta que escuchó a Anthony estallar en carcajadas.

—Anthony, hijo, tú eres el único que habla Italiano además de ellas, ¿podrías decirnos que es lo que ha dicho Leticia? —preguntó la Tia Elroy.

Leticia palideció —¡Por todos los cielos! Esto no le podia estar pasando a ella, quien la mandaba a ser tan bocona.

Fabiola apretó los labios, para no unirse a las risas de Anthony.

Anthony paró de reír y tras aclarar su garganta, miró a Leticia y le guiñó un ojo complice.

—Lo que Leticia ha dicho Tia Elroy, es que nada le complacería más que usted, una distinguida dama de sociedad sea como una madre para ella al igual como lo ha sido de Tio Albert y que estará encantada de ser parte de esta respetable familia.

Elroy sonrió complacida —Era lo menos que esperaba de su parte Leticia, y de una vez le digo que yo también me sentiré complacida de ayudarla en todo lo que necesite.

A Leticia se le pintaron las mejillas de un rojo intenso cuando Albert se acercó a ella.

—Mas tarde me dirás exactamente, que fue lo que dijiste, porque no me fio de la traducción que hizo Anthony —le dijo en un susurro.

—¡Eh!

—Por tu cara y la reacción de Anthony pude darme cuenta que Anthony mintió.

¡Infiernos! —Por que su ahora prometido tenia que ser tan astuto —pensó Leticia mientras sonreía nerviosamente.

Un mes después...

Tras celebrarse la boda de Albert y Leticia la cual se realizó en Escocia juntos a los familiares del novio y la novia, quienes habían viajado desde Italiana para ser testigos de la union entre ellos; los Grantchester viajaron a Italia y se instalaron en la Villa de Venecia.

Richard y Eleonor sonreían mientras observaban como sus pequeños nietos jugaban con sus pequeñas mascotas junto a Sofia quien se les había unido.

—¿Nos es maravilloso disfrutar de sus risas?

—Vaya que lo es, y por cierto es contagioso —respondió el Duque tras soltar una carcajada al ver como Sofia su hija menor caía de bruces.

—Abuelito, abuelita —gritaban los niños haciendo señas para que los ínter perlados se les unieran.

—Oh no! Pequeños diablillos, nosotros no estamos en condiciones para hacer eso —les respondió un sonriente Richard quien junto a su esposa observaban como los pequeños corrían de una lado a otro.

—Claro que pueden —respondió Sofía acercándose a ellos y halándolos para que se unieran.

Desde el balcón, Terry y Candy los observaban en silencio, se deleitaron unos minutos con la algarabía de aquel entorno.

Era maravilloso ver y escuchar la felicidad de todos en la casa Grantchester, en donde, desde que aquellos pequeños traviesos junto a sus padres se habían instalado en ella, nunca faltaban las risas.

Con Joseph y Susana muertos, ya no había nada ni nadie que amenazara con irrumpir la paz que gobernaba aquel entorno familiar —Por fin después de cinco años, podían respirar tranquilamente y disfrutarse como familia —Una nueva vida había comenzado para todos, sin mentiras, sin intrigas y sin amenazas.

Candy cerró los ojos y emitió un largo y profundo suspiro; Terry la estrechó entre sus brazos y tiernamente depositó un beso en la coronilla de la rubia cabellera.

—¿No te parece grandioso estar de regreso en este lugar donde pasamos los momentos más maravillosos y donde estoy seguro concebiste esos dos hermosos angelitos?

Las mejillas de Candy se tornaron carmesí al recordar todo lo que habían hecho durante aquellos maravillosos días y en efecto, aquel había sido el lugar donde ambos fueron partícipes en la concepción de sus hijos.

—Adoro cuando tus mejillas se tiñen de rojo, debo suponer que estas pensando lo mismo que yo —le dijo él mirando hacia abajo para que ella fuera testigo ocular de sus palabras.

Candy se mordió el labio inferior pícaramente —podemos aprovechar que ellos —dijo señalando hacía donde jugaban los niños junto a sus abuelos y su tia —están de lo mas distraídos jugando, para que me muestres tus pensamientos.

—Pecosa ladina —respondió él dirigiéndole una de aquellas sonrisas que hacían que las piernas de Candy temblaran —no se diga más, tampoco es que estoy en condición de hacerme del rogar —le dijo tomándola en brazos.

Candy no dejaba de suspirar, pues en cada paso que Terry daba con ella en brazos, le dedicaba una palabra de amor.

Terry depositó cuidadosamente a Candy en la enorme cama y comenzó a besar el blanco cuello, arrancando quedos jadeos, desabrochó cada uno de los botones de la blusa de su mujer y mientras lo hacía le decía cuanto la amaba.

Cuando soltó el último de los botones, tras quitar el sujetador, observo con ojos oscurecidos aquellos dos perfectos senos que aguardaban por él de manera anhelante —ver la expresión en el rostro de Terry, provocó que Candy gimiera sin ser siquiera tocada, aquel dulce gemido intensificó mas el deseo de Terry, quien sin perder mas el tiempo, bajó sus labios hasta apoderarse de uno de los endurecidos pezones, el cual chupó, lamió mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba el otro; Candy jadeó aún más, al sentir la maravillosa lengua de su marido bajando desde sus senos hasta su plano vientre; Terry pasó su lengua alrededor de su pequeño ombligo, provocando que un calor intenso se centrará en la parte mas abajo del vientre de su mujer; Terry soltó el broche del pantalón de ella y bajó con sus dientes la cremallera de este, Candy alzó las caderas cuando sintió como él bajaba cuidadosamente su pantalón; Terry entrecerró sus oscurecidos ojos y se lamió sus labios saboreando lo que observaba, bajó sus labios y pasó su lengua por la feminidad de ella la cual aún estaba cubierta por una diminuta prenda; Candy alzó las caderas al tiempo que gemía ante aquel contacto, proporcionándole a él una mejor posición para llevar a cabo lo que tenía en mente —Con delicadeza, Terry hizo a un lado la pequeña prenda y comenzó a dibujar círculos con la yema de su pulgar en la parte donde él sabia volvía loca de placer a su mujer; Candy se retorcía y gemía del inmenso placer que las maravillosas manos de su marido le ofrecían, jadeo intensamente al sentir como él introducía uno de sus largos dedos en su interior, lo escuchó gemir roncamente cuando introdujo un segundo dedo y comenzó a torturarla deliciosamente como solo él sabia hacerlo; con su mano libre y de manera sorprendente y titánica, Terry se deshizo de sus estorbosas prendes, quedando solamente con su boxer; Candy casi protestó cuando sintió lo dedos de él alejándose de su interior, pero antes de pronunciar una sola palabra gimió intensamente al sentir su deliciosa lengua que subía y bajaba de manera magistral en aquella parte de ella que palpitaba intensamente; estrujó las sábanas tras sentir el intenso orgasmo que amenazaba con partirla en dos, Terry la sintió tensarse y se apartándose ella por unos segundos, para bajar de un tirón su boxer y arrancar de la misma manera la diminuta tanga de ella, abrió las blancas piernas de su mujer y se adentro en ella, Candy le dio la bienvenida y ambos comenzaron a mover sus caderas frenéticamente hasta que sintieron fuertes oleadas de placer recorriendo cada rincón de sus sudorosos cuerpos.

—Te Amo mas que a nada en este mundo me amada Pecosa —le susurraba él mientras derramaba toda su simiente en el interior de su mujer quien complacida lo recibía

Escocía tres meses después..

—Como lo escucha, cariño.

Albert sintió que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, no lo podía creer..

—Tío, reaccione —decía un preocupado Stair mientras Anthony y Archie se partían de risa de ver a un pálido y mudo Albert tras la notica.

Patty y Annie quienes se habían mudado a Escocía junto a Stair y Archie después de contraer nupcias sonreían junto a Leticia.

—¿Que sucede aquí? Que es todo ese escan...—las palabras de la señora Elroy quedaron en el aire tras ver el rostro de Albert —¡Oh por Dios! Hijo que sucede, ¿por qué estas tan pálido? —¿Hay algún problema? —preguntó con preocupación.

Anthony se acercó a su Tía Elroy —no es nada de cuidado Tía—bueno —comenzó a decir imaginando un escenario —en realidad digamos que no es un problema sino que seran tres pequeños problemillas.

—¿Que quieres decir con tres pequeños problemillas? —preguntó una confundida Elroy.

Archie suspiró —Lo que Anthony quiere decir querida Tia, es que Leticia está embarazada no de uno, ni de dos sino de tres pequeños o pequeñas Ardley.

Ahora fue el turno de Elroy de caer de bruces en el sofa —¡Oh Santo cielo! Decía mientras se abanicaba el rostro con sus manos.

Londres, dos meses después..

Terry, acariciaba el pequeño vientre de su mujer, desde que Candy le había anunciado que estaban en la dulce espera, acariciar y hablar junto al vientre de Candy se había convertido en una costumbre.

Ambos observaban a travez del balcón como Ethan y Kate jugaban, adoraban escuchar sus risas despreocupadas e inocentes.

—Son hermosos y están creciendo rápidamente —decía Terry sin dejar de acariciar el vientre de Candy.

—Me sorprende ver como cada día que pasa, los chicos se parece mas a ti.

El sonrió de manera engreída —No cabe duda que mi sello es letal.

—Eres un engreído y un...

—Si, si ya sé —comenzó a decir él interrumpiéndola —soy un arrogante, egocéntrico, prepotente, insufrible, pero no me negaras que soy muy apuesto y el dueño de tus suspiros —dijo él moviendo las cejas coquetamente.

Ella no pudo más y comenzó a reír —no tienes remedio —le dijo aceptando el beso que él le ofrecía.

—Yo también te Amo —dijo él entre los labios de ella, arrancándole una nueva sonrisa a su adorable mujer.

Los Grantchester recibieron la noticia de la voz de Albert tras el auricular que Leticia había dado a luz a dos hermosos varones rubios de ojos azules como su padre y a una hermosa castaña de ojos color azul grisáceos como los de su madre.

Albert aprovechó para hacerle saber a Candy que habían recibido noticias de Fabiola quien después de la boda de su prima, había regresado a su Natal Italia junto a Alessandro el gran amor de su vida y con quien se casó unos meses después, había dado a luz a una hermosa niña.

Candy estaba feliz, y tan pronto como ella se recuperara después de dar a luz viajarían a Escocia para conocer a sus pequeños sobrinos.

El día del alumbramiento para Candy llegó y tras horas de labor de parto, la rubia dio a luz a un hermoso varón al que llamaron Terruce Grantchester Ardley.

Al principio Terry y Candy creyeron que Ethan y Kate se sentirían desplazados con la llegada del pequeño Terruce, pero fue todo lo contrario, los gemelos estaban felices y ayudaban en lo que podían a la feliz madre.

Terry se paró detrás de Candy y la abrazó —ambos observaban como Ethan hacia ruidos con una pequeña sonaja mientras Kate hacia graciosas muecas arrancando las sonrisas del pequeño Terruce.

—Gracias Candy, gracias por hacerme el hombre mas feliz del mundo, ahora que veo a nuestros tres hijos, agradezco a Dios con todo mi corazón este milagro de vida —sabes aún cuando parezca una locura, nunca me arrepentiré del _**Sacrificio de Amor **_al que me vi forzado ha hacer, aún cuando me perdí cada etapa de tu embarazado, siempre estaré agradecido con el Creador, por haber cuidado de ti y de nuestros hijos todos esos años —dijo él posándose frente a ella y acariciando las mejillas de ella.

—Candy, recuerdas lo último que te dije cuando partimos de Venecia después de nuestra luna de miel —preguntó el besando sus labios.

Candy lo miró con dulzura y amor, ¿como no recordar aquellas palabras que se habían quedado tatuadas en lo mas profundo de su alma?

Mirándolo a los ojos asintió, Terry sonrió y en un lenguaje mudo ambos entendieron lo que cada quería decir al otro.

Tomados de la mano y mirándose fijamente a los ojos repitieron a una sola voz:

—_**Candy nunca olvides, que eres el mayor regalo que la vida me ha dado —, eres mi razón de ser y por ti estaría dispuesto hacer cualquier Sacrificio de Amor sin pensarlo siquiera.**_

_**¡Fin!**_


End file.
